April sees love but can they?
by LukeAndLorelaiAllways
Summary: LL not together yet I hate April but this will show her good side...for LL. I suck at summeries full one inside! read it I know ya want to! CHAPTER 20 UP!
1. lorelai meets april

**Your friendly disclaimer: this is when I say I don't make money off of this and I don't own Gilmore Girls. Right, well if I did many things would be different TRUST me on that one.**

**A/N: ok so this is my second attempt at a fan fiction and I must say on behalf of everybody that read this before hand THANK YOU! Ok, right, sorry, on with the story. The only thing you need to know is Lorelai and Luke aren't together yet. Luke found out about April a week before this story. Rory goes to Yale and is going out with Logan. Luke never found out about the sock man but Luke and Nicole are in the middle of the divorce. Lorelai and Sookie own the inn. Ok I hate April but what if she's the one that got L/L together. **

Enough of my rambling on with the story…..

"So, April?" Luke was really uncomfortable with his daughter April. He just found out about her and was trying to 'bond' with her.

April walked around the apartment surveying everything around it. She figured Luke has a girlfriend or something because the apartment looked like things have been placed in places that a man wouldn't put things. She walked over to the mantel and saw a picture of a woman about three years younger then him and another woman younger then her. Who was this a girlfriend? Who was the other girl? Not her daughter. To young, right?

"Um, who's this?" She asked. She didn't want to call him dad yet so she didn't call him by anything. "A girlfriend?"

"Who, her?" He asked pointing to Lorelai. April nodded. "A friend. I'm married. Actually almost divorced." April gave a sympathetic smile. "It was all a mistake. The whole marriage, I mean."

"Who's that next to Lorelai?" April pointed to the picture again.

"That's Rory her-" But he was cut off by a voice coming from downstairs.

"LUKE…COFFEE…NOW!" The voice demanded.

"And that's the drama queen herself," he smiled to himself. "She'll be up here in five, four, three, two-" The door burst open and Luke gave April a knowing smile.

"Luke. I need coffee! Seriously how do you think I felt when I walked in and saw the pot-" She stopped short noticing April. "Luke?" Lorelai gave him a curious glance but focused her eyes on April.

"Lorelai, over here?" He lead her to the kitchen. He explained everything to her and Lorelai nodded. She gave him a huge hug and when she pulled away he asked: what was that for?

"Luke, I've had a kid spring on me like this before. When the strip turned pink I felt like I needed a hug." She explained. He wrapped her in a hug and it was her turn to be surprised.

"For nineteen years ago." He smiled. A genuine smile. His Lorelai smile. April knew that her dad didn't smile much but around Lorelai you couldn't wipe it away.

"What about Nicole?" Lorelai asked.

"About that."

"Luke you're seriously not telling me you're divorcing her…again?" Lorelai asked. "Ok, Luke I know I've not been in the Nicole fan club but you're sure this is it?" He nodded. "OK." She said. "I can help you. You know if you want it?" She asked.

"Of course I mean you where a little girl." He paused. "Right?"

She slapped him in the chest playfully. "Very funny. Actually no I was born 13 where I met Chris. Three years later I was having his baby. Named her after me-" She started.

"I get the point Lorelai.

"Hey you make a joke I make a …. I make a …"

"Rant?" He suggested.

"Sure. Right. I'll let you get back to you're bonding." She said.

"Thanks I'll see you in a bit." He replied. She walked down the steps but went back up again.

"Luke?"

"Coffee. I know."

"Am I really that transparent?" She asked feigning shock. Luke just gave her a look. "Right you know me to well. Don't forget-"

"To make it strong. And I presume you want eggs and-"

"I get it! You know me. Jeez, chill." She wanted to stop him before he went on his healthy food rant scaring away his daughter.

"To well." He replied shaking his head.

"I'm going downstairs. Rory is coming soon. Make it extra strong for her."

"Right for her." He said dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok me too. I gotta bring it to her though. I'm meeting her at home."

"I'll be down in a second."

"Luke? Is it alright if I tell Rory about" she gestured towards April.

Luke nodded his head "You'll tell her anyways." He said. "I should stop hanging out with you." He sighed.

"Then when would you have fun?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll be down in a minute." Lorelai stuck her tongue out.

"I win."

"April, I'll be back just let me serve this CRAZY LADY and then I'll be right up." He explained. April nodded an amused smile on her face. Her dad was in love and he didn't know it.

April followed then down and sat on the steps concealed by the curtains.

Luke handed Lorelai something and she screamed.

"Luke what the hell is this?" She asked.

"Eat it."

"Right. This stuff looks and tastes like crap."

"Have you ever had it before."

"Go make me some food burger boy. March into that kitchen. That's it!" Lorelai turned to a huge woman dressed in bold colors. "Miss. Patty are you still on that diet of yours?" Lorelai asked.

"Why yes sweetie why?"

"Here." She hands her a bowl and Miss. Patty laughs.

"Thank you darlin'." She drawled.

Then the other girl from the picture came running in and Lorelai squealed with delight.

"Ahhh Luke guess who's here?" Lorelai asked.

"The man on the moon?" Luke quipped.

"Um, no. Nice try though. Drum role please?" Rory lightly patted the tables with her index finger and Lorelai began: "She's amazing, she attends Yale, she's in dire need of coffee, she looks like me, she's beautiful, she comes baring news from Paris because she has that expression, she is going out with a guy named Logan, she my only daughter-"

"That you know about." Rory chimed in.

"Yes. Here she is the most amazing woman ever. Besides me: RORY GILMORE!"

"Hey Rory." Luke said emerging from the kitchen.

"Luke. Please tell my mother she is crazy."

"I do that daily. Trust me."

"Oh my, my daughter and my best friend teaming up against me. What a joy." Luke loved being called her best friend because that was the farthest friend he was ever getting with her.

"Hey you said I was your best friend!" Rory said feigning disappointment.

"That was when you had twizlers." Lorelai smirked.

"Right, I forgot." Rory rolled her eyes.

April sat confused. She thought that mother and daughters were supposed to fight. Her and her mother sure did. These girls seemed like best friends. The age difference maybe? But these girls looked about 15 years apart and she couldn't imagine being best friends with somebody 15 years older. She sat perplexed. She called her daughter and that means that she's her daughter. Right?

"Anyways I told you I'd be your best friend if you gave me the twizlers and you gave me the red vines." Lorelai pouted.

"Just trying to provide the provider." Rory commented.

"True. Red vines are better aren't they?" Lorelai asked.

"Duh, that's why I gave them to you."

"Lorelai, are you seriously debating weather or not red vines are better then twizlers?" Luke asked.

"Um, duh?" Lorelai gave a smug smile.

"Rory, how did you get into Yale?" Luke asked.

"Are you telling me I didn't raise my daughter right?" Lorelai asked feigning being upset.

Luke took her coffee away and Lorelai pouted.

"Luke!" She groaned.

"Yes Lorelai?" Luke asked as if he wasn't holding her cup over the sink.

"My sacred coffee is about to go down the drain. If you EVER want to see the light of day again you better give it to me." She said very seriously.

"Or what?" He asked.

_Is he flirting? _"Or, I'll um, I'll pour this water all over you." She replied taking Miss. Patty's water and giving her an apologetic smile. _This should get him to give it back to me. I can't believe he's flirting it's usually just me messing around with him. Keep your cool Gilmore._

"Try it?"

April, still hidden behind the curtain stifled a giggle. She heard her dad wasn't a laughing guy but seeing him with Lorelai made her think that he was not like that. Suddenly a ring came from Lorelai's pocketbook. Luke pointed to the no cell phones sign but she answered anyways. She pointed to his stairs and he sighed nodding. April ran upstairs and took a book and flipped to a random page.

"No…mom….today is not Friday…damn I thought I'd get away with it…"she rolled her eyes. "Yes that was my wit…I know a very crude sense of humor…I understand he's away…dad can go...no I wasn't going to say that mom….no…I was going to say dad can go, come back tomorrow….I understand it's not Friday tomorrow….yes…mom…I'll call you back…yes I will…fine you win I won't call you back." She and a smug smile on her face and then she sighed and flipped her phone shut.

_Now that's how a mother daughter relationship is like in the movies._ April thought.

"Sorry that was my mom." She gave April an apologetic smile. "A tad annoying. No very annoying." Then another ring came from her purse. Lorelai stared blankly at her pocketbook and picked up Sookie's phone. "How did this get in here?" She asked to nobody. "Hello...Hey Sook…I have no idea…Davy…I think he's old enough…ok…fine it was the magical person…no…ok...Sookie we've established that I have your phone…Luke's…I understand he doesn't like phones in his diner…upstairs…Sookie? I have to call you back my phone's ringing…ok hold on." Lorelai laughed at her situation she was talking to two people.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered her phone.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore you never hang up on me." Emily shrieked.

"Mom I didn't hang up on you I told you I'd call you back and you said no."

"Lorelai…" Emily said in a warning tone.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked.

"Yes Sook." Lorelai answered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sookie asked confused.

"Well speaking to my lovely mother-"

"Lorelai don't speak of me in that way." Emily sighed.

"Speak in what way? A praising way?" She asked.

"No in that sarcastic tone of yours." She exasperated.

"Oh, you mean the tone I grew up with?"

"FIRE!" Sookie yelled.

"What?" Lorelai panicked.

"I felt left out." Sookie giggled.

Then Luke came in and laughed. He took in the sight before him. He saw April pretending to read her book and Lorelai on two phones.

"Here." Luke said and placed her food in front of her.

"Please." Lorelai pouted. Luke gave in and picked up the Danish the fed her. "An angel baby, you've got wings." She winked and Luke blushed, shaking his head, and looking down. "Sookie, mom, I've got to go. Mom I'll see you tonight and Sookie I'll give you your phone back I have to eat breakfast." She hung up and smiled at Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I see the future and it looks sad."

Lorelai gasps. "I am the future. My mom called and I tried to convince her it was Friday." She began.

"Friday night dinners." Luke said.

"It bugs me how you, like, know my whole schedule. Ok, right, anyways she was going on about my sense of humor which is totally amazing by the way."

"I know." He said.

"Ok and then she goes on and on about my dad and how he's away and then I said something about…whoa…ok I don't remember what I said," she sighs. "Ok then Sookie's phone ended up in my purse…and…coffee?" She asks with pleading eyes. He just nods and hands it to her. "Thanks. Where's Rory?"

"She went to Doose's for…what she put as: a chocolate…something? Can't remember." He says slightly smirking.

"What's that smirk for? You didn't say it right so you don't get a cookie." It was Lorelai's turn to smirk.

"Hey, I don't want a cookie. Forget?" He asks innocently.

"No. I'll force feed it to you." Her smirk gets wider.

"Ok I remember it I just feel stupid saying it." He says.

"Ok…what is it then?" She challenges.

"Chocolate-palooza?" He asks eyes wide.

"Liar, you know there's more. I should meet her at Doose's anyways. It's freezing I can't let her carry all those bags home alone!" She says.

"See you for dinner?" He asks hopefully.

"You still have the coffee right?"

"Of course."

"Ok, but Rory has to go back to Paris-"

"The crazy-there-are-hookers-in-small-town girl?"

"That's the one. She's the new editor. Fun, right? Rory needed to get away from her. Came here. I feel so special being her first choice and all." She says rolling her eyes. "She'll be gone for dinner though so I'll be alone." She pouts.

"Kirk'll be here." He smirks.

"By Luke." She scoffs. "Nice meeting you April." She says

"You too Lorelai." She smiles.

After Lorelai leaves April gives her dad the once over.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing, it's just you have a picture of her and her kid on your mantle and your fridge, she sees you about twice a day, she's pretty, she flirts with you, and you flirt with her. Why don't you ask her out?" April asks. She was testing the waters because she had no idea if she could be this forward with the dad she met a week ago.

"I'm married remember? Plus, she'd never go out with me. She's a Gilmore." He says like it explained it all. "Insurance man?" He asks.

"Richard?" April asks.

"That's his daughter." He explains. "Everybody knows Richard."

"Isn't he…rich?" She asks

"He is." And she explained Lorelai's story with a glint in his eyes. April knew he was in love.

"Are you sure Paris needs you?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah...she's called about-" just then Rory's phone goes off and she checks the caller ID. "Six times now."

"Be good don't do anything that mommy wouldn't do." Lorelai teases her daughter. "Scratch that. Do anything I wouldn't do." She winks.

"Want a ride to Luke's?" She asks her mom.

"Of course!"

"Coffee to go Luke!" Rory pleads.

"Just like your mother Rory." He sighs.

"But I have to back to Yale. You wouldn't want me to do that on an a stomach of coffee would you?" She asks pouting.

"Have I said just like your mother?" He said shaking his head as he hands her, her cup. Rory just smiled and walked out of the door. "You didn't tell her about April yet?"

"Didn't have time." She said "Movies and chocolate, and then Paris called." She explained.

"Where did she go?" Lorelai asked.

"Home, to her mom."

"Luke? Are you going to get back together with her mom?" Lorelai asks while blushing.

"That ship's long sailed." He sighed.

Lorelai nods slowly. "Ok." Lorelai looked down and then into his eyes. _Wow, when did they become so blue? Have they always been this blue? Blue's a pretty color. SNAP out of it Gilmore its Luke._ "Food?" She asks blushing. Those looks had become for frequent and they both had no idea what to do about them.

Luke nods numbly and goes into the kitchen to get her some food. Luke came back with food and they both recovered from there "moment" or whatever it was. The bells jingled and they both looked at the door. Lorelai waved at Babbette and offered a small smile. Babbette smiled widely and sat next to Lorelai's purse.

"How ya doin' shugga?" She asked.

"Rory left a few minutes ago." Lorelai replied. "Nothing else here. You?"

"I want some real food. That crap Patty makes me eat makes me sick!" Babbette was gesturing widely with her hands.

"Fry?" Lorelai offers. Babbette gives a thankful smile and grabs one off her plate. "Luke?"

"Yes?" He asks walking out from the kitchen which is where he went during Lorelai and Babbette's conversation.

"Refill?" She asks.

"Lemme see," he says looking at his watch. "Nope it's past seven no coffee."

"Fine. Babbette wants some coffee. Right?" She asks looking over at Babbette.

"Sure shugga." She said.

"Past seven Lorelai." He aid sternly.

"But look!" She exclaims pointing to the coffee pot. "You've made a pot in anticipation of me coming."

"No." He says blushing. Lorelai over looks the blushing but Babbette sees it.

"Ok, so it's not for me but somebody needs to drink the coffee and I sure as hell know you won't!" She said.

"You're to much work Lorelai." He sighed and got her a cup. Lorelai rolled her eyes and smirked. She got her way. Again.

"I'll see you two sugars later." Babbette said as she hopped off the stool.

"You didn't get any food though." Lorelai pointed out.

"Not hungry. See you later doll face." She winked and walked out.

"Here." He grunted and passed her the cup. She gulped it down and asked for more. "So much work." He exaggerated.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me. How's the Nicole thing?" Luke winced at her name.

"I don't know. She sent over the papers today. I sign them tomorrow. Divorce should be final by this time next week." He offered.

"How's April?" She asked.

"Smart. Like Rory. It's like having another Rory." He said.

"So maybe I won't miss Rory as much!" She clapped excitedly.

"Lorelai, she's 12 and Rory's, like, 21." He said.

"Oh, shush you!" She playfully swatted his chest across the counter. "I have to go." She said taking out her wallet. "See you tomorrow." She placed the money on the counter and walked out.

**A/N I think I'll stop here. Should I go on?**


	2. anna still loves him?

**A/N: thank you all of the people that reviewed…and thank you to Samantha! I couldn't have even gotten a sentence out without her! On with the story**

**Disclaimer: no harm no sure…I own nothing **

**THOUGHTS ARE IN _ITALICS_ FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T TELL!**

**APRILS POV**

"April, home already?" Mom asks me. I don't feel like talking to her. I know she'll ask if he has a girlfriend and I don't know what to say. He's getting divorced and he has a best friend that he's in love with? He laughs now? Actually I only ever saw him laugh around Lorelai and Rory. I don't have that relationship with my mom. The one that Lorelai and Rory seem to have and I'm fine with that. I have school.

"Yeah." I replied as I went into my room.

"So, how's your dad?" There it was. The question I didn't want to hear.

"He's fine." I reply shortly.

"How's his life?" Wow, mom is pressing me. She must still have feelings for him. What do I do? I want dad to be with Lorelai. It sounds like he wasn't as happy with mom as he is being friends with Lorelai.

"Fine. Getting divorced." Ok, keep going. Seriously, mom's going to think that he's available. He is but if I think I can get him to crack. "He has a best friend. Her name's Lorelai." Ok I added she's a girl. Where do I put: a huge flirt and is in love with dad? "She has a daughter but she's a single mom." Ok I said she's single. "You said he was grumpy but he doesn't seem so grumpy." I added.

"He always was the king of monosyllabic." Anna sighed softly.

"Mom, do you still have feelings for him?" Please say no! NO, NO, NO. She shook her head.

"If I did then he wouldn't even go out with me again. We grew…apart." Wow, she really still loves him. What do I do?

**BACK TO THIRD PERSON**

Rory's makeup was smudged but she didn't care. Her cheeks where tear stained but she didn't care. She just wanted her mom. She wasn't at home or at the Dragonfly. She could be at work but it's such an odd hour to be there. Half past one. Rory looked into the mirror and tried to fix her makeup but it wasn't working. She contemplating weather to look for her mom or stay home and wait for her but she was in dire need of some girl talk and Lane was in band practice. She walked into Luke's looking strong. She didn't feel strong. She felt stupid. She couldn't be strong like her mom. She had to be, but she couldn't be. Her posture was faltering and her smile was fake. But Rory knew she couldn't compare herself to her mother but they where so alike how could she not?

"Luke, have you seen my mom?" she asks as if this where a normal occurrence. As if it where normal for her to come into the dinner at 1:30 on a Monday, cheeks stained with black tears, asking for her mother.

"Rory what happened?" Luke was so protective. Like a father. Like the father she never had. _Luke is so good he was a father to me and now he's being a father to April. Like mine should have been._ But Rory just shook her head to get the thoughts of her own father out of her mind.

"Nothing. I just really need to talk with my mom. Important." She got that much out.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast." Luke says. "Coffee?" He asks passing her a cup. She nods.

_Thank God it's the mid-afternoon lull. I'd be so embarrassed if somebody was here. Anybody. Even Kirk._

"Thank's Luke." Just then the bells rang and a woman came in with a girl she thought was April. Rory turned her head down, embarrassed by being seen like this even if it's by people she doesn't know.

"Hi, Luke." Anna said. She was looking at Rory but talking to Luke. Luke didn't introduce Anna to Rory yet because he knew she needed space from whatever she was crying about.

"Anna, April." He nodded to them.

"Luke is it ok if I try my mom?" She asked. Rory knew about the cell phone rule but she hoped he would let her call her mom. Luke nodded. Luke started talking to Anna while April set up her homework.

"Mom!" Rory cried when she answered the phone.

"Rory, what's wrong? Don't you have classes?" Lorelai asked.

"No. Yes. I'm at Luke's come meet me here. Please. I'll explain then." She said.

"Ok. You sure you don't want to do that at home?" Lorelai asked.

"He's got the coffee." She said looking up at him smiling. He smiled back.

_Luke Danes just smiled. Whoa. Alternate universe maybe?_ Anna thought.

"True. We're out." Rory could hear Lorelai pouting through the phone and she laughed.

"Mom. Do you want me to go over to Doose's and get coffee?" She asked giggling.

"Nah. We'll pick it up after." Lorelai said.

"Mean!" Rory pouted.

"I know." Lorelai laughed.

"See you when you get here." Rory snapped her phone shut and sighed. Even a simple conversation with her mom could make her feel better.

Rory walked over to a table and Luke put down two cups of coffee.

"Extra strong?" She asked.

"Extra strong." He confirmed. "Your moms is decaf though."

"No!" She feigned shock.

"Oh yeah." He smirked.

"Luke?" Anna asked trying to get his attention. Who was this girl and why did SHE get to break the rules. Why was she so tear stained?

"Yea?" He asked returning to his monosyllabic self.

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted entering the diner.

"Mom!" She ran up to her mom and hugged her. Anna has never seen a daughter so happy to see her mom.

Lorelai looked at Luke and said, "Food." He nodded and yelled at Cesar to get them some burgers and fries.

Lorelai and Rory sat down and began to talk. "Rory? What happened?" She asked wiping some tears off her face.

"Logan." She choked out. At this name Luke's ears perked up. Lorelai saw this and giggled. Rory perplexed followed Lorelai's gaze and it landed on Luke.

"Luke! Let her get the story out! I won't let you beat this one up!" Lorelai laughed.

Luke got red in the face and laughed. "You've got two minutes to tell your story and then I'm sending out a search party for him." Luke played along. Anna annoyed that these girls caught his attention again cleared her throat.

"I should be going now." She said.

"See you later Anna." He waved.

"Bye April." _He didn't ask me to stay. That must be the best friend April was talking about._

"Jess." Rory managed to get out.

"Rory baby we can only presume so many things when Jess is involved." Lorelai said.

"The last time I broke up with Logan was when…" Rory started.

"Jess came and showed you the book?" Lorelai offered.

"Right." She said. "Well he read the book. Surprising…he can read!" Lorelai stifled a giggle and Luke chuckled. "And it's about me. Or I don't know if it is. I guess he thought it was. It might be. It's about a girl showing a boy what he can be." Rory said.

"Dirty!" Lorelai said.

"Oh my God! I just realized what I said." Rory said and cracked up. "About a boy whom he thought was Jess and a girl he thought was me. It might be. I don't know. Right so lets say it is. It's basically his life. I show him what he can be…"She stopped and then continued, "maturity wise! Something you lack!" She said sticking her tongue out at Lorelai.

"The tongue…wow very mature for an ivy league student!" Lorelai mock praised her.

"The tongue!" Rory and Lorelai both burst out laughing.

"Immature." Luke says shaking his head. "April you want something?" April shakes her head, brows furrowed, staring at her homework.

"Need help?" Rory offers. April nods and Rory walks over.

"You see (**A/N MAKING THIS UP I KNOW NO MATH WHAT SO EVER)** this should go over there but it's not there so now the problem makes no sense." She says.

"No. Think outside the box." She says.

"This is math. It's an equation. There's an answer." She says.

"No. I mean yes. But here trust me." She says taking the pencil away from her. She makes a whole new problem.

"How did you get hat," she asks pointing to the problem she just wrote "from that?" She asks pointing the previous problem.

"You multiply this," she says pointing to a fraction, "to that." She says pointing to another fraction.

"Outside the box." April mused.

"Mom taught it to me." She shrugged and pointed to her mom. Lorelai rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"When you where about six. After that you started teaching _me_ things." She said pointing her finger at herself. And then started cracking up. "A seven year old teaching me _THINGS._" She giggled. Rory laughed. "So what happened? Logan read the book and then realized you made an impact on somebody else's life?"

"Kind of." She said looking down.

"Rory?"

"Jess said he loved me." She blurted out. "But-but-but he said he'd always love the girl that helped him. And-and- then he said now more then ever. Our love is at it's strongest because we're only friends." She sobbed.

"Rory? He got mad at that?" She asked. Rory nodded her head. "He said he loves you as friend…right?" She asked. Rory once again nodded and walking over to her mom and sat down on her lap. "He got mad over THAT?" she asked. Rory nodded again. Luke came out when he heard Lorelai scream.

"Can I send out the search party now?" Luke asked. He noticed Lorelai and Rory's positions and decided to let them have their mother daughter moment.

"We'll see you later Luke." She smiled and led Rory out to the car.

"Mom, ring the doorbell." Lorelai and Rory both stood outside of the elder Gilmore home arguing about ringing the doorbell.

"I can't." She whined. "We're late Rory that means yelling."

"We'll be even more late if you keep whining!" Rory was frustrated and it was cold outside.

"Here goes nothing!" She ran the doorbell and a maid answered it. "Hi." Lorelai said dully. The maid looked frightened. "If you set the table right she wont bite you." Lorelai laughs.

"Mom." Rory scolds.

"I was just kidding. Where's my mom?" Lorelai asks.

"Lorelai, Rory you're late!" She shrieks walking into the foyer. But Gilmore's never shriek so she simply "yelled really, really loudly."

"Let the games begin!" Lorelai plastered a fake smile on her face and walked over to her mother. "Traffic! It's Friday and there's traffic! Can you believe it mom?" She asks.

"Lorelai don't take that tone with me." Her mother says.

_A minute and there's tension already! _Rory sighs. "Sorry grandma. Where's grandpa?" She asks hoping to take the spotlight off of the fact that they where late and onto to something they could talk about without her mother or grandmother getting angry.

"I'm here Rory." Richard said walking out of his study. Just then Lorelai's phone started to ring.

"Lorelai…" Her mother warned but it was to late she answered it and walked away for some privacy.

"Luke?" She asked. She knew that if Luke called something must have happened. He knew it was Friday.

"Lorelai?" He asked.

"Luke, you're the one who called me." She chuckled.

"I thought I called...Anna." He said her name lowly. "She hadn't come to pick April up yet." He explained. Lorelai felt much better and sighed in relief. He heard but ignored it. "I guess I dialed your number out of habit. April gave me her mom's number but I guess I didn't look at it." He said. He felt stupid. "Sorry?" He offered.

"Sorry? Thank you!" She exclaimed lowly. "You got me out of about five minutes of Friday night dinner!"

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Anna's here bye Lorelai."

_Lorelai?_ Anna wondered. _That girl again!_

"Sorry." Lorelai said as she went into the living room for drinks.

"Lorelai who was that?" She mother pressed.

"My secret boyfriend." She snorted.

"Freddy won't leave you alone again?" Rory played along.

"Nope. He says he should call me during Friday night dinners so I'd HAVE to tell you guys about him. His plan worked obviously." She said smirking.

"Lorelai, who was it?" Her mother pressed again.

"It was just Luke chill." Lorelai said.

"Why was Luke calling you?" Her mother asked.

"Force of habit?" She offered. Rory shook her head knowingly.

"Do you talk a lot?" Her mother pressed.

_Ok, getting a little personal here mom!_ "Not much. He hates phones. He only ever talks to me on the phone or his bread guy. Or meat guy. And what other guys do they have Rory?" She asked about to go into full rant mode.

"Not sure. Maybe coffee guy?" Rory said.

"We should get his number!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Stop acting like children!" Emily said horrified.

"Coffee is not for children." Lorelai said seriously but hen burst into laughter. Rory giggled too but held most of it in.

"Honestly girls I don't understand why you insist on acting this way!" Emily said.

"Dinner is served." The maid says timidly.

"Thank God." Mutters Lorelai.

"Sorry, Lorelai I didn't hear that." Emily smirks.

Lorelai glares and says, "I said sounds good." She smiles.

**A/N: IM DONE FOR NOW. I'll get back to the Rory and Logan thing don't worry I just really wanted it to be an LL story but with Rory having her problems too. RR...don't worry LL soon!**


	3. filler sort of

**A/N: ok, well I've got writers block so here goes nothing**

**88888888888888888888888888**

"Rory? Do you want to tell me what happened with Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"I broke up with him. He's jealous. I mean he gets jealous when I come here to Stars Hallow! He whines about not knowing what I'm doing." Rory says. "I'm glad it's over. I know I was crying before but I feel like a huge weight's been lifted off of my shoulders." Rory pointed out.

"As long as you're happy." Lorelai said linking her arm through her daughters.

"I am. I truly am. It was fun with him but I don't want fun." Rory said. "Ok that came out wrong. I like fun. I mean you of all people should know that! It's just it started out a fling and I perused it. I mean I should have known. I'm like his first girlfriend. Now at least he'll get a second. Or not. He's not a girlfriend type of guy." She shrugged. "Luke's or Al's?" She asks.

"I don't know. Luke has the coffee but it'll probably be the rush. We might have to hover." She pointed out.

"My favorite hobby!" Rory clapped excitedly as they entered Luke's.

They got two tables and put them together waiting for Luke's response but they never got one.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yes."

"We have two tables." Lorelai pointed out the obvious.

"I'm happy today. What can I say? I'm a free man." He shrugs.

"Coffee!" Lorelai grins. Ignoring his almost-rant.

"So, Rory. What time do you need to be back tomorrow?" Lorelai asked. She hated having to say goodbye to each other but at least she was spending the night.

"I dunno. I'll let you work today while I catch up with Lane and then we can watch movies and go to bed really late." Rory was giddy because she got to see her two best friends today.

"Like a 7th grade sleep over party?" Lorelai offered matching her daughter's giddiness. Rory nodded. "What time to you leave tomorrow?" Lorelai asked getting back to her original question.

"I guess early. I have a class at 10 am tomorrow." Rory said.

"So you get up around 8:30?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded sipping her coffee. People where starting to leave but Rory and Lorelai stayed rooted to their seats eating the pancakes that Luke made for them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At work Lorelai was bored. She talked to Sookie, annoyed Michel, but she was still bored. She spoke with Rory a couple times but that was it. She sat at her desk looking at the stack of bills that needed to be paid and rolled her eyes. _After lunch._ She thought.

Lorelai picked up the phone and let her fingers do the familiar dance around the numbers on the phone.

"Luke's." The voice said.

"Luke, I'm bored. Amuse me." She asked.

"Well seeing as you amuse me daily it would only be fair to amuse you this once." He scoffed.

"Sure. What ever that was supposed to mean I'll let it slide."

"So glad you've spared me." He played along.

"Oh, you've no idea." She decided to play along too.

Luke leaned against the counter and continued talking to Lorelai ignoring the costumers. _There's only Kirk anyways. And April. I mean my God she has the oddest times off._

"I think I do. I have a slight Idea." He said with a smirk. "You have no idea how many times I've spared you. I mean I can stop giving you coffee you know." He says.

"You wouldn't dare!" She says getting up from her chair. She starts to pace around her office twirling her hair like a lovesick middle school girl. _And we're not even dating._ She thought.

"I'd do more then that. I'd do it." Lorelai giggled.

"You'd do it?" She asks.

"Lorelai." He says sternly but his smile grows. His back is to the diner so nobody can see his smile but Lorelai can hear it.

"Oh My God!" Lorelai exclaims. "My bills are mocking me. They're saying: You need to do me. Whoa…dirty!" Lorelai laughs and Luck chuckles. "I'll see you in a few I'm hungry and Sookie is, like, going crazy screaming: THE ROBINSON'S NEED A PERFECT CAKE. I swear I'm about to send her to a mental hospital."

"Her?" He smirks.

"Goodbye Luke." She sing-songed.

"Bye Lorelai." He shakes his head and turns around. Kirk's left his money on his table and he left. April was doing her homework and he was waiting for Lorelai to get there. How did he get that desperate? Waiting for a girl that wasn't even his girlfriend to come by? "I'll be right back." Luke says motioning to his steps. April looks up briefly and nods.

5 minutes later Lorelai walks in.

"Luke I'm gunna need the number for the men in the white coats and butterfly nets!" She said. "Hi, April." Lorelai waved at April and sat down next to her at the counter.

"Hi, Lorelai." She smiled. She liked Lorelai. She was nice, and she seemed funny. Always hanging around Luke though. She couldn't see why but she was glad. She gave him life. "You know every time I'm here you're here." She laughed.

"Seems like I'm always here." She laughed along with April. "Best coffee in the world though." She sighed like she was tasting the coffee right then. "Good company too." She smiled talking about her dad.

"He doesn't talk much though." April frowned.

"Nah, you just got to get to him talk. It's a Gilmore thing but you look like you have potential." She laughed. "Where is the man in flannel anyways?" She asked looking around.

"Upstairs." April answered.

"Hiding from me." Lorelai sighed. Just then Luke came down.

"Damn, I thought I missed you too!" He said.

"Funny. The funniest thing I heard you say all day. Except for when you told me I belonged in an asylum that one caught me off guard." She rolled her eyes. "Coffee. Extra strong." She demanded.

"Work." Luke sighed and Lorelai pouted.

"Work me baby." And then she giggled when she realized what she said. April had to smile at that. Lorelai did that thing where she said something dirty but didn't realize it and when she finally did she giggled.

"Not you too April!" Luke asked.

"It's a gift or a curse baby, use it wisely." She said looking at Luke. "You know April. Every time I see you it seems like you're doing homework." Lorelai points out. "Kind of like my daughter Rory." Lorelai said. "Hey Luke where's she?" She asked.

"She's your daughter." He said.

"Oh, really? That's news." She rolled her eyes. "Didn't notice that in the hospital." She smirked. "Coffee. More." She gave him the puppy eyes.

"What time's Lane getting back?" She asked.

"I have no idea, why?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"Because she's with Rory!" She said like he should've known.

"Cause who else would she hang out with?" He asked.

"Right. Maybe April's smart because of you Luke!" Once it got out she realized that she probably insulted Anna but hell she didn't even know her how could she insult her? April giggled and Luke rolled his eyes.

"And chickens fly." Luke replied dryly.

"I must have missed that era." She rolled her eyes pointing to her cup that had become empty again.

"Three?" April asked.

"Oh no, more then three! This is my afternoon coffee." She said. "There's more coming. Right, Luke?" She said it more then a command then a question.

"Of course." He dead panned. Lorelai smirked and finished her cup of coffee.

"Tell Rory to call me when she gets here." Lorelai said getting up from her chair and she walked out.

_She didn't pay._ Mused April. _She did the other day though. She pays when she feels like it?_ "Eccentric." April stated.

"No, that's how what you'd call this town. She's crazy. No that's our town too. I guess she's on crack." Luke shrugged that was all he could come up with. "Or some other drug that makes you hyper, although that might have been the coffee. She's always running around doing one thing or another." And there he was. Lost. Lost in Lorelai-land.

April shook her head and stifled a giggle. Her dad's in love. And so is Lorelai. How can she get them to realize it?

"Luke, I'm back and I come baring a woman needing coffee." Lane yelled as she walked in.

_Jeez, does everybody yell when they enter this diner or is it me?_ April asked herself. She turned around to see Lane and Rory.

With out turning around or looking back he replied, "Just served her mother the state of Connecticut she might have to wait a while."

"That's ok. Just make it strong." She pleaded. "Hi, April." Lorelai said smiling to April.

"Hey." April said putting her pencil down. Lane came out with fries and set them down in front of Rory and Rory smiled in thanks.

"Here." She shoved the plate towards April and she shook her head.

"No thanks." She smiled.

"So who do I have to kill Jess or Logan?" Luke asked coming back from the kitchen.

"Neither." She replied shrugging. "Plus you'd never kill Jess." She laughed.

"True. Liz would kill me." He smirked.

"Uh, duh! Then when would we get coffee?" She asked. Just then Miss. Patty came running in. "Hold on Patty. Chill." Rory said getting up from her stool she comfort the about-to-have-a-heart-attack-Patty.

"Twelve burgers. Fries. Sodas. Apples keep falling." She said falling back into her seat.

"The apples will do fine at the carnival." Rory said rubbing her back laughing. "Sorry Miss. Patty. Didn't mean to laugh at you." She apologetically smiled at Miss Patty and handed her, her plate of fries as a peace offering. "Real food!" She clapped her hands like a giddy child getting a cookie. "I don't get it." Rory mused aloud.

"What was that dear?" Miss. Patty asked.

"Nothing. The diet. I get many things. Surprisingly I get the town. I get math, science, English, I even get Paris! Well, most of the time but I just don't get this diet." Rory said nodding her head.

"Rory, nobody can get Paris. She thought your mom was a hooker." He chuckled at the memory.

"She also though you sold drugs." She pointed out. "And she thought that Patty's dance studio was, like, a sweat shop!" She said. "But I live with her Luke. I've worked by her side for a while. I even went to spring break her. And I never want to relive that moment. Ever." She stated giggling. "Paris is special." She said shrugging he shoulders. "We should lock her up with my mom!" She burst out laughing.

"Good idea." Luke said. Miss. Patty sat back watching them have a father daughter moment even though they weren't father/daughter and his real daughter was sitting right there.

"So, April I never really got to meet you properly darling." She said reaching her hand out so April could shake it. Luke shook his head at April indicating: don't give out enough information and walked into the kitchen. He trusted Rory wouldn't let that happen.

"Coffee's ready Luke." Rory shouted towards the kitchen.

"Your mom wanted me to tell you to call her." He said pouring her some coffee.

"Ok." Rory said sipping her coffee. "Amazing as always." She complimented smiling. Showing all of her teeth. "I have to go home. Mom's waiting." She got up to leave but Luke called out to her. She turned around and he pointed to her purse on the stool. "I might need that." She giggled walking out. "Bye Lane!" She called back.

"Tell Lorelai I say hi!" She called back.

"Will do." And then she walked out.

**A/N: ok this was more of a filler except for the Rogan stuff. I'm trying to keep her in the mix as a sort of RJL love triangle even though she doesn't love Jess like that and he doesn't love her like that Not sure which way I should go. READ AND REVIEW! I have a feeling it's going to drag a bit if I don't get some LL action soon so tell me what you think!**


	4. two suprises?

**Disclaimer: no harm no sure…**

**A/N: the more reviews the faster the update! Ok sorry about the spacers thing. I put some but they didn't show. I hope the 8's help! On with the story!...**

**8888888888888888888**

"Rory, it's almost Christmas!" Lorelai said. She was unable to control the giddiness she felt even if she wanted to. "Aren't you excited?" She asked running into her daughters room.

"Very. Get out." Rory said writing in a notebook.

"Seriously that's how you speak to your mother?" Lorelai asks peering over Rory's shoulder.

"If you want me to spend Christmas with you then get out! I have work to do!" She says gesturing wildly to her papers.

"It's Xmas break chill a little the weather certainly has." She says mentioning the snow again. "Ok, bad quip, let's go." Rory sighed and gave in. She loved the snow and a walk in the snow sounded good to her.

"Ok." Rory said trying to hide her giddiness but it wasn't working. "Snow!" She said happily and she ran out of the house." She slipped on and ice patch and fell on her butt.

"Rory? Are you ok?" Lorelai asked. She was trying to contain her laughter but I t wasn't working.

"Just fine." She said getting up. "Snow." She repeated again looking around.

"Snow." Lorelai agreed slipping her arm around Rory's shoulders. Rory laughed and slipped her arm around Lorelai waist and they made there way to Luke's for breakfast.

88888888888888888888888

**APRIL'S POV **

Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner laughing brushing snow off of their jackets. They had fallen a couple times but never let go of each other.

"Ok, seriously I think I broke my arm." Rory laughed untangling herself from her mother.

"Or a leg." Lorelai agreed walking over to an empty table.

"Lane!" Lorelai called when she saw her across the diner. Lane took the man's order and walked over to Lorelai and Rory even though there were, like, a million people before them.

"What'll it be?" Lane asked. "Coffee obviously." She added as an afterthought.

Rory and Lorelai giggled and nodded.

"Guess what Lane?" Lorelai asked the young girl.

"What?" Lane answered.

"I got her out of her funk!" Lorelai cheered happily.

"It was _so_ not a funk!" Rory complained.

"Yes it was." Lane and Lorelai both said at the same time.

_Jeez, she clicks with everybody doesn't she?_ April thought. _The prodigal daughter or Stars Hallow._

"We had to take some falls but we got here. And look she's smiling." Lorelai pointed out.

"I saw you guys falling from here." Lane laughed and pointed her finger to a spot where they had fallen multiple times.

"That's not fair. There was ice there." Lorelai pouted.

"Ok." Lane said in a sarcastic tone.

"Did…she…?...oh my God…she…she used my own tone on me!" She said pouting once again.

"I learned from the best." Lane said.

"Cause we're the best teachers?" Lorelai asked.

"Cause you're the best teachers." Lane agreed. "What'll it be?" She asked once again.

"Rory you order for me I'm going to go annoy Luke." She said happily pointing to the counter. Rory nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Lane. When will they ever just get together?" She asked frustrated.

"I have no idea." Lane agreed.

_I can't believe this. They think they should be together too? Ok, well I can. They've known Lorelai and dad for 20 years or whatever. Oh I just called him dad. That's good. Progress. It starts out in your head._

"April." Lorelai nodded to me. I smiled in greeting. "You know, you have the oddest times off." Lorelai told me.

"Don't I know it." I agreed.

"I mean, its winter break now. I get it but like before when I came in looking for Rory. It was Monday and it wasn't a holiday." Lorelai ranted. "And don't I know all of them." She added as an after thought.

I smiled. She was nice. I liked Lorelai. She was funny and I heard her talking about music with Rory the other day, she has good taste. She liked absolutely every movie and she eats junk food and coffee. Although I'm not sure if those are good qualities I like them about her. And so does dad. I called him dad again. Good. But not the way dad likes her. He loves her. She's good for him.

"Butch Danes get over here. Let's see the old Butch, RUN!" She said.

"It snowed didn't it?" He asked her coming out from the kitchen.

"Correction: It's snowING." She accentuated the ing and he had to laugh. I smiled. She liked snow?

"To well." He sighed getting her a blue cup. He put it back and grabbed the white one.

I don't understand that move.

"You remembered." She said batting her eye lashes.

"Some things never change." He says.

"My snow-coffee-cup." She tells me. I get it. Somehow I get her. I nod.

"OH MY GOD." Rory screams. Lorelai follows Rory gaze and it ends up on a motorcycle.

"No, no, no." Lorelai repeated to herself. She looked up at dad with pleading eyes and he understood. I didn't it was a motorcycle. The man on it took his helmet off and suspensions were confirmed. Lorelai's eyes dropped down to the counter and she muttered, "Better get this over with." The man walked into the diner.

"Dad!" Rory said getting up to hug him.

"Chris." Lorelai dead panned.

"Come here Lorelai." She sighed and went over to hug him.

"Sit." She said. She obviously doesn't like Rory's dad.

She walked over to dad and pulled him away. They where talking in a hushed tone but hands where gesturing wildly. I thought Lorelai was going to cry a couple times but she didn't the only words I heard was: Leave. Sherry. And Gigi. Dad touched Lorelai's arm and she calmed down. He had that effect on her and she did on him. Lorelai nodded numbly and walked over to her daughter and the man.

"So, Chris. How's life?" She asks. "I see no Volvo." She says.

"Yeah well Sherry took Gigi. I didn't want the Volvo so I sold it. Sherry came back and told me to keep Gigi and then she left." He sighed.

"Yeah, sucks to be a single parent doesn't it?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. _Remember what Luke said. For Rory. Be nice for Rory._ She repeated it like a mantra in her head. Over and over again. But soon the words meant nothing. "Where're you staying?" She asked to change the topic.

"I don't know." He said.

"The Dragonfly." Lorelai stated. She was so not having Chris sleep in her house. Rory saw how stiff Lorelai was so she nodded in agreement. Chris's face fell and he didn't hide it.

Lorelai doesn't seem to care if she hurts this man.

"Chris come over here." She asks pointing to a stool two stools away from me in the corner. "What the hell are you doing?" Lorelai asks in a harsh voice. Who knew she had it in here.

"I came to see my girls." He replied.

"Your girls? YOUR girls? Your GIRLS?" Lorelai was freaking out. She started laughing. Hard. "You…" giggle. "Think…" giggle. "That…" giggle. "We're your girls?" She finished giggling. He flinched.

"I know. I haven't been there before but-" He started but Lorelai cut him off. Eyes cold.

Who knew such a loving person could have such cold eyes? I mused.

"Been there? Chris you have been here. Many times. And then you left. Many times." She said.

"Listen, I think you should leave. I'm not saying leave like you did when I had Rory. I'm saying leave Stars Hallow and visit Yale if you want to see you _daughter_ not your _EX_ girlfriend." She finished walking away.

I heard everything. She didn't know it but I did. And I'll never forget that look because I'm sure that look doesn't come across her face very often.

**NORMAL POV.**

"I'm sorry Rory. I didn't think. I sent him away." Lorelai said.

"No. You told him to visit me not you. It's fine mom. Coffee?" She asks. Lorelai immediately perks up and smiles again. Chris forgotten.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai walks into the diner the next day. She was happy. It was snowing. Her daughter was here. She was at Luke's._ Wait, when did Luke go on my happy list? Oh, hell, a best friend can make you happy even if it's a hot diner owner. Whoa there Gilmore…slow down._

"Luke. I need you to fix my banister." Lorelai sighed sitting down. _Think of anything but sexy Luke. Think of Kirk. Good Kirk's good. Kirk is scrawny. He's funny. Possibly crazier then me. _

"What are you thinking about?" Luke's voice made her get out of her funk.

"Kirk." She answered truthfully. "Whoa…that sounded wrong. Kirk being crazy." She corrected herself laughing. Her newfound feelings scared her. Ok. _So I think he's sexy! Does that matter? No! Why not? Cause I said so! Talking to myself…actually in my head but it'll come out one time and I'll be embarrassed. Ok he's sexy and I tingle every time we touch. That means nothing, Gilmore!_ "Fix my banister. It's the upstairs bar thingy. It's lose." She said. "Ok, it broke off because I fell down the stairs." She said.

"Are you alright?" _Wow, his worrying is cute. WAIT Gilmore sexy, tingly, and cute? NO think of Kirk!_

"Oh yeah…it was the shoes fault. Trying to get it on while walking down the steps."

His face turned from worry to amusement once he heard she was ok.

"Glad I amuse you." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Tonight?" Lorelai nods.

"I'll be there around six. Rory is sleeping over Lane's. With Lane. No dirty. With Lane's band. Whoa Rory is sleeping with Lane's band." _Stop babbling. _"Right, I'll be home around six and Rory is going to come gets some stuff she brought back from Yale." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok. Six. Got it." He smirked. He made her nervous.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Luke wanted to be a nice _friend _and decided to get to Lorelai's house around 5:30 to start on the banister. She lied. It was more then one. It was three. Must have been a hell of a fall. He sighed and got to work. Around 5:45 somebody walked into the house.

"Rory?" Luke called out. No answer. "Fixing the banister your mom broke yesterday. Or the day before. Not completely sure. She said you'd need to get some stuff." Foot steps where heard on the steps and Luke was sure they weren't Rory's. "Lorelai? Home early? I thought I'd surprise you-" It wasn't Lorelai or Rory. It was Emily Gilmore. "Mrs. Gilmore?" Luke asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him nose turned up.

He pointed at the broken stairs. "Lorelai broke them." He laughed at himself. "Something about shoes. Didn't get the whole story." It didn't look like Emily believed him but he didn't care. "So what are you doing here?" He asked. The door opened. "Rory?" Luke called out in desperation.

"Luke?" Rory called out. "Mom finally told you about the banister eh?" She asked.

"This morning. Must have been a bad fall." He said descending the steps.

"Only heard a couple bones crack." Rory laughed from her room. She was getting CDs. Luke walked over into her room followed by Emily. Luke laughed.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Rory you need help?" Luke asked. She nodded and pointed to the first 5 CDs on her CD rack. Luke got up on his toes and got them for her. "I'm gunna go make sure your mom doesn't kill herself when she walks upstairs tonight." Luke laughed.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" She asks turning around grabbing some books and putting them in a bag.

"You guys just let him come in here? What does he have, a key?" Emily asked horrified.

Rory shook her head. "Grandma. That lock hasn't been used in years. Luke wants to fix it but mom won't let him." Rory shrugged. "He comes and fixes things" She added.

"How long has your mother been seeing him?" Emily asks.

"Not very long." Rory started. "About," she paused and pretended to think, "Never." She said. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"In the neighborhood." Emily replied.

"Grandma…Stars hallow isn't a town where you're just 'in the neighborhood' it's the type of town that you go to when you're trying to escape the mental ward." Rory laughed.

Luke knocked on the frame of the open doorway. "I'm done. Tell your mom that next time she decides to put her shoes on to do it either upstairs or downstairs. Never mind make that downstairs wouldn't want her tripping over her heels." He laughed and so did Rory.

"I've been telling her that for years." She shook her head in mock disappointment. "Bye Luke."

"Bye Rory. Bye Mrs. Gilmore."

When Luke left Emily turned to Rory. "Are there really escaped mental patients here?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Mom's one of them." She laughed. "Relax grandma I was kidding."

"I came to see your mother."

"She won't be here for a while. She said she'd be here around six. But that means she would stop at Luke's at six. And now that he fixed her banister she's probably there eating." Rory shrugged and got out a sweater. "Oh I smell coffee!" She shrieked running into the kitchen. "No…he didn't!" Rory said happily grabbing a cup. "Grandma you want some? Luke makes the BEST coffee ever!" She said.

"Sure?" _What the hell is this man doing coming in and out of their house making them coffee? _"This is…pretty good." She said taking a sip. Rory's phone rang.

"Hold on." Rory says answering her phone. "Hello."

"Hey Rory!" Lane's voice came on the phone.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if you had my Nirvana cd." Lane asked.

"You mean my cd?" Rory asked laughing.

"Sure?" Lane said giggling.

"I'll go get it. I think I have it." Rory put her phone on the counter and walked into her room. "Grandma?" Rory called.

"Yes." Emily said walking into Rory's room.

"Can you hand me my phone." Rory asked. Emily got her the phone and she smiled a thanks. "Not here."

"You sure?"

"Lane you've seen my room. Everything's in order. I'll go get another one tomorrow." Rory said laughing. "Go ask Zach or Brian." She said.

"Zach…Nirvana…no. And Brian? Are you off your meds?" Lane said giggling.

"Ok…I'll go get another one. I'll get mom to get it for me tonight. Bye." She hung up and turned to her grandma. "Sorry." She said picking up her bag. "You want me to wait for you?" She asked drinking her coffee.

"Oh, no. Your grandfather and I are leaving for Christmas but we will have our two weeks till Christmas party. I want you both there." Emily said.

"Ok." Rory shrugged. The phone rang and she let the answering machine answer.

It's Lorelai and Rory we're either here or we don't feel like talking. Leave a good one or don't leave one at all. BEEP

"Lorelai? It's Sookie! Call me. It's the J word-" Rory sighed and picked up the phone.

"Sookie? I'm tired of hearing about Jesus and Mel Gibson!" Rory laughed. "I'm fine about him…I was just about to leave….yeah…it's ok…see you later." Rory laughed and tossed the phone aside.

"That's your answering machine message?" Emily asked horrified.

"For now." Rory said shrugging. "I'll tell mom you stopped by. Bye grandma." Rory walked out but Emily made no move she sat down on the couch and waited for Lorelai to come home.

**A/N: cliffy…sort of… what does Emily want? Review to find out! Don't worry LL soon!**


	5. Blue meets blue

**A/N: I'm thinking about LL in this chapter. We'll see. Who knows? I do. Read so you'll know too. Lame, I know. (April isn't in this chapter much. Prob not at all.)**

88888888888888888888888888888888

Luke and Lorelai are driving to Lorelai's house.

"I told you six." She said getting out of her car. He got out also.

"I just tried to help." He replied.

"And thank you. You're the best friend ever. But seriously I also needed my window-" She stopped in her tracks.

"What?" He asked looking over her shoulder. There sitting patiently was: Emily Gilmore.

"Mom." _Nice stating the obvious Gilmore._ She yelled at herself.

"Lorelai. Luke." She nodded in greeting.

"You. She. Still." She couldn't get a sentence out.

"Which window is it Lorelai?" He asked.

"The latch in my bathroom." She said.

"So you want it fixed in case Babbette has a sudden urge to go to your bathroom?" He asked.

"Or Morey." She smiled getting herself together.

"Scary image." He muttered walking up the steps. Lorelai giggled.

"Lorelai?" Emily said. Lorelai forgot that her mom was there.

"Right. Mom. Why are you here?" She asked her mother. "How did you get in here?"

"I did what Luke did." She replied. _So Luke's aloud in here but I'm not. I'm her mother!_

"Climbed through the winder?" Lorelai asked. Emily gave her a look. "That's how the window got broken." She said with a straight face. Her mother looked at Lorelai like she had seven heads. "Kidding." She said stifling giggles. "Ok. So, you used the door."

"Yes Lorelai we've established that but thank you for the recap." She said.

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "Mom. Care to tell me why you're in my house?" She asks going into the kitchen. She picks up a pop tart and un-wraps the foil.

"That's what you're going to eat?" Her mother crinkles her nose.

"I already ate. At Luke's. This is more of a dessert. Nope. I had that. This is a post dessert snack." She shrugs and puts it in the toaster. It doesn't do anything and she lets out a groan of frustration. "LUKE!" She called out. He comes down.

"Fixed your window." He says shortly.

"Now it's time to fix my toaster." She says in a mock-cheerfulness voice.

"This house is going to collapse one day." He sighs.

"Don't forget the wings, baby." She winks and turns to her mom.

"Work Lorelai." He says. "Wow." He says looking at her. "I always thought of you of at least a semi smart person at least." He says shaking his head.

"Thank you. I think." She pauses. "No. That was mean. Ok I get it. Not the fastest person around. So?" She asks.

"It's not plugged in." He says.

"Oops." She giggles. "We haven't sued it in forever." She shrugs and plugs it in.

"Goodbye Lorelai." He says walking away.

"WINGS BABY!" She calls out to him laughing. Emily watches them. They're hiding something and she knows it. "You look like you're on CSI mom. Chill. Why are you here?" She asks for the umpteenth time. She picks up her pop tart and takes a bite.

"I called Chris." She says.

"That was YOU?" Lorelai asks, pop tart falling onto the floor. "Please mom. Don't ever do that. Ever. Again." She says. Her voice was eerily calm and her eyes showed no emotion.

"I was just trying to-" Emily started but Lorelai attacked her.

"To what? Ruin my life? Get me hurt again?" She asks. Still no emotion in her face, voice, or body language.

"Help." Emily gets out desperately.

"Want to help?" Lorelai asks seriously. Emily just stares at her. "Then next time you call him tell him I never want to see him again." She says walking away up the stairs. Emily sighs and walks away.

Stubborn.

That's what her daughter was. Stubborn.

88888888888888888888888888888

"She called him." Lorelai dead panned. She plopped down on a stool and laid her head on the counter. Luke understood exactly what she was saying. What she was getting at. It was the next morning and she Lorelai woke up thinking one thing: Chris is going to come back many more times. "Doesn't she understand that every time Chris is involved so does hurt? It's like they're a package. You can't have one without the other." She sighed. "It's Lane's day off isn't it?" She asked and he nodded. "Rory. Spending the day with Lane." She got that much out.

"Coffee." He handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled and drank it.

**ANNA'S POV **

That girl. Her name. What's her name? It's pretty that's all I know. Lulu? No. Lori? Yes. No. What is it? Lorelai! That's her name. Lorelai. I hate her. Every time I see Luke she's with him. The once time she isn't with him he goes gruff again but around her he isn't. She just walked in, head hung down, feet dragging behind her. I feel for her but I still hate her. Not just because it seems like she can eat or drink whatever she wants without gaining a pound, or she has a successful business (mind you she did also have a successful business. But it was basically a pillow store!) But the reason she hated her was because: She had Luke wrapped around her bony finger.

"Hi Luke." I say as I walk in. I sits down next to Lorelai. He nods at me but keeps talking to Lorelai.

I hear the whole conversation. At least I think I did.

"You sure it was her?" He asks. She nods in return head still on the counter.

"Positive. She said so. I needed to tell Rory. But I couldn't she's with Lane hence the searching for Lane." She says.

"Figured as much." He said taking her cup and refilling it.

"No Luke rant. What did I do to deserve this?" She asks in mock shock.

"You need it." He says.

"Why thank you." She rolls her eyes.

Flirting. They were flirting. I will never forget that. Luke Danes is never a flirt. That's as far as the conversation went before I couldn't take it. I cleared my throat.

"I have to go. Dragonfly. I should tell Sookie. I didn't tell her anything. What kind of friend am I?" She asks panic stricken.

"Lorelai. You're an amazing friend." He says placing a hand on her arm. She sighs and smiles.

"Thank you. I should go before Sookie disowns me." She says taking her purse out.

"No." He says she looks at him blankly and so do I.

She gets it first: no he wont take her money.

"Yes." She banters.

"Chris." He reminds her.

"Thank you, Luke." She says and saunters off.

She didn't pay.

"Coffee?" I ask. Luke nods and gets me a cup. Old Luke is back I sigh. Flirt. Maybe he'll get the message. I lean across the counter and whisper in his ear. "Burger. No cheese." He nods and turns around. Not a second glace. Frustrated I look around the diner. They all stare at me like I'm hitting on another woman's man. Which I'm not cause he's single. He is NOT Lorelai's man. "Luke?" I ask.

"Hold on. Cooking your burger." He calls out.

Lorelai runs in the diner and yells for Luke.

"What'd you need?" He asks peeking his head out form the kitchen.

For her. Not for me.

"Pen. Paper." She says. He nods and points to the cash register.

"Where should I leave it?" She asks.

"With me." He says. She hands it to him and smiles. He knows what she's thinking. What she's doing. She doesn't even have to tell him

What is this?

He puts the paper down on the counter and I lean over to take a look

it says:

LANE&RORY

AT DRAGONFLY INN CALL WHEN U GET HERE

XOX LORELAI

She turns around and starts talking to some people from the town. The town never really liked me. It seems like everybody likes her. April likes her. I haven't been clicking with April lately. I never click with anybody.

She turns around and adds something on the note. She added: EMILY IS DEAD.

She giggled to herself while she wrote that. She places the paper on the counter and turns to me.

She puts her hand out, "Lorelai." She says.

"Anna." I say. I don't smile. Maybe that's why I don't click with anybody I don't smile. I try to smile but it comes out a grimace so I just keep a straight face.

"I added to the note Luke." She says.

Her comes out of the kitchen and hands me food and reads it. He laughs.

"No. I won't give it to them." He says still laughing.

"Luke if I did that every time I said it then I would have done it when I was 6." She says. I lean over and look at it. Emily is dead? Emily? Somebody she doesn't agree with.

"You're the one with the work." Lorelai says shaking her head. "Give it to them." She says walking away. Luke sighs and tapes the note to the wall so he doesn't forget about it.

I forgot why I came and I sigh. To get Luke. This looks harder then I thought. Do I still want him? Of course I do. Am I so in love with the idea of love that I'll go to an old flame? No…I still love him. Right?

**NORMAL POV**

"So she did it. She called him?" Rory asked. She was hurt that her dad didn't come because he wanted to see her but simply because Emily called him. As if reading her mind Lorelai squeezed her daughters shoulder.

It was the night of the day that Lorelai left Rory the note. It was a quite night. Rory and Lorelai linked arms and walk out of their house.

"Um, Rory. Sookie told me she talked to you about Jess." Lorelai said with hesitation.

"I know. He told me he was coming. We're friends. Remember?" She asks staring up at her mom. Lorelai nods slowly.

"Well then you've got to tell me why!" Lorelai says taking her arm away from Rory gesturing her arms towards the sky, "because you, God, Jess, and Luke, are the only ones that seem to know. She slipped her arm through her daughters again she looked down at her.

"You know TJ and Liz right?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded. "Well, they're looking for homes here and they sent Jess out to look." She said shrugging.

"That's what I was waiting to hear?" She asked screwing up her features to show Rory she was upset that the news wasn't juicier, "They did the same thing when they got married."

"And after their honeymoon." Rory said shrugging.

"I'm going to go do work because I haven't done some in about a week. And I have a lot of work to do." Rory says.

"Ok. Put the Doose bags away sweets?" She asks walking away.

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Luke's I'll bring you coffee and dinner." Lorelai smiles.

"Nah. I'll order pizza."

"Same some for me."

88888888888

LUKE'S

"Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked after sitting at the counter for 5 minutes. Lane pointed to his apartment. Lorelai walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Luke?" She asks.

"Come in." Luke replies.

"What are you doing up here?" Lorelai asks.

"Nobody was down there so I decided to pay bills." He says pointing to the table.

"I'm here now." She mocks a creepy voice.

"Say that one more time and it'll sound like you're about to attack me." Luke laughs and Lorelai joins in. He gets up and she follows him to the door. He turns around to make a sarcastic comment but gets caught in her eyes. Blue meets blue. Blue gets closer to blue….

**A/N: cliffy…what now? Will somebody walk in or will they kiss? R&R to find out! Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow…soon if you review!**


	6. Mom, what are you doing?

**A/N: I know people wanted Anna to be a part of this and trust me she will be so don't hate me for that….**

**88888888888888888888888**

Blue met blue. Blue got closer to blue. Suddenly there was no blue. All four eyes where closed. Luke's lips briefly touched Lorelai's. Lorelai pulled back in surprise at how good that felt. How normal. The tingles weren't normal but kissing Luke felt normal to Lorelai and kissing Lorelai felt normal to Luke.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked eyes on his lips.

"Would you just stand still?" He asked. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her towards her. She didn't move back in fact she moved closer. Her arms around his waist pulling him closer. Suddenly she needed more she pulled back and stepped away for a second to make sure this was real. She then stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer. "What are you doing?" He asked already leaning closer to her.

"Would you just stand still?" She asked. He didn't, he leaned in. They met in a soft kiss. Again. Juts as passionate but not as needy. Neither of them knew what they where doing. Wrong word. They knew what they where doing they didn't know what they where getting themselves into. They had some idea. But the web they would tangle. No. There was no web. The path seemed crystal clear destined, almost. A moan got caught in Lorelai's throat but once tongues where involved the moan came out. Luke turned around and pinned Lorelai to the door. She didn't mind. Nope, not one bit. Well she did when her daughter opened the door. Then she was kind of caught. Caught kissing Luke ,and caught in between the door and the wall. Rory let out a small gasp and then started laughing.

Lorelai detached herself from Luke and turned to her daughter and laughed as well.

Luke was '14 different shades of red' and didn't find anything funny about this situation.

"Lane said you were up here." Rory said in between giggles. "I'll go." She said still laughing.

"That…was…" Lorelai trailed off and looked at the door. "Amazing." She finished after pausing. Luke had to smile.

"It was." He agreed. Lorelai had never felt anything like it before. Nothing. She hoped it wouldn't go away. Deep down she knew it wouldn't.

"I should go to Rory." Lorelai said turning around but Luke caught her shoulder with her hand.

"Lorelai. We need to talk." He said it. Good. There.

"I know." She said defeated. "This. Us. Luke? What are we doing?" She asked him.

"Truthfully?" Luke asked. She nodded. She needed to hear it. "We were kissing." He says with a short laugh. "Now…I don't know. But all I know is I want us." He said. She walked over to him and took his hands in hers.

"I do too." She said softly. "What do we tell the town?" She asks.

"Nothing. Let them figure it out. I am not ashamed of you Lorelai." He says smiling.

"Oh…who could be?" She asks laughing. Her face turns serious. "And I'm not ashamed of you." She smiles at him and pulls him down for kiss. He moans softly but pulls back.

"Rory." She nods and gives him a peck on the lips. She turns around and puts that extra bounce in her step because she knows he's watching.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The ride home was quite. Lorelai preferred to talk about what happened at home and Rory understood that. Respected that.

Lorelai walked into their house and sat down on the couch. Inviting her daughter to sit next to her without using words or hand motions. Just her mind. Rory got it and sat down.

"You kissed Luke." Rory stated.

"I kissed him. Once. Twice. I can't remember if there was a third time." Lorelai said.

"You made out with Luke." Rory stated.

"Something like that." Lorelai didn't want to freak out her daughter.

"This is good mom." Rory said smiling.

"You're not angry?" Lorelai asked. _I thought she was going to be so upset. She seemed so tight lipped in the car. Well so were you Gilmore._

"Angry? No." She said.

"Ok. Good." Lorelai said nodding her head smiling.

"How? When? Why?" Rory sputtered.

"I don't…I really don't know. I just went upstairs to get him and then he turned around. To mock something I said earlier no doubt and then…it just…happened." Lorelai smiled fondly at the memory.

"You're happy. Look at yourself…you're happy." Rory said smiling at her mom.

"I guess I am." She shrugged walking into the kitchen. "You know we never actually got that coffee." Lorelai groaned making some coffee.

"Yes. But you got something much better." Rory smirked.

"I guess I did. I'm going to bed." Lorelai said. "You can have the coffee." She says going upstairs.

Rory sighed and looked at the clock 8:30. Her mom was in love.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't." Lorelai said standing in front of the diner door.

"Yes you can." Rory said pushing her in. Lorelai walked**(should we stay stumbled?) **into the diner followed by Rory.

"What if he change-" Lorelai started.

"No. He didn't." Rory interjected. "He pinned for you for nine years, mom." Rory said grabbing a table.

Lane walked up to their table with two coffees. "Strong." Lane said as she handed it to them.

"You are an angel sent from God little girl." Lorelai said patting her head distracted. _Where is he? _"You know where Luke is?" Lorelai asked.

"Storage room. New shipment of bread." Lane said.

"Hiding." Lorelai said under her breath. Rory shook her head.

Just then Luke came out of the storage room and scanned the diner. _There._ His eyes landed on Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai looked up and caught his eye. She had no idea how long she was looking into his eyes. Could have been a second or an hour. She didn't care she was lost in them. Until her daughter not-so-subtly cleared her throat.

"Mom. What do you want?" Rory asked after Lorelai finally averted her eyes.

"I'll have some eggs, bacon, and I'm going to go get a danish. Do you want one Rory?" Rory shook her head and looked at the counter. She didn't want a danish. Ok maybe she did but she wanted Luke more.

"Luke. Danish." Lorelai said walking up to the counter.

"Danish?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sure. Danish." She said once again lost in his eyes.

Luke looked around the diner. Patty, Babbette, Andrew, Taylor, and some tourists. Perfect.

He leaned over the counter and kissed her. Right there. In front of the two biggest gossip queens. In front of Taylor who was no doubt yelling at them for public displays of affection. In front of Andrew…who…was probably just staring.

"You. Kiss. People." Lorelai stuttered trying to get a sentence out. Luke just smirked. Patty and Babbette where whistling wildly and Taylor walked up to them.

"Luke." Taylor said firmly.

"Save it." Luke said while getting Lorelai a danish. He handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said. She walked over to Rory.

"Mom. I don't think I've ever seen Luke kiss anybody." Rory states dumbfounded. **(A/N: ok I was thinking it over and the only person I've ever seen him kiss is Lorelai. Can anybody think of him kissing any of his girlfriends?)**

"What can I say?" Lorelai asks in mock-modesty.

"I say that was one hell ova kiss!" Babbette said walking up to Lorelai. Lorelai beamed. She was glowing. Everybody could see it. Babbette and Miss. Patty ran out of the diner to tell everybody who didn't know yet. Which would be nobody soon.

Anna was walking April in when Miss. Patty came running out. She ran into them but they all regained their balance.

"Oh you'll never believe the hottest news!" Babbette said. Shaking her head like she couldn't even believe.

"Lorelai. Luke. Kiss. Finally." She said and then ran away to tell the town. Anna stood there. They kissed. They're together. April on the other hand ran into the diner giddy with her dads news. She ran up to her dad.

"I told you so." April said.

"You were right. I was wrong. Wow I'm saying that to my 13 year old daughter." Luke said shaking his head.

**ANNA POV**

They kissed. I can't believe they kissed. April is happy about it. They kissed. I can see April talking to Lorelai. She's smiling at her. Hugging her. Talking to her daughter. Smiling at her daughter. I'm paralyzed I can't move. He is smiling. Luke's smiling. I don't think he's ever kissed me in public. I don't think he's ever smiled before. I can't think. But I will get him. I have to get him. I'll just walk in there and be happy for him. I have to.

(A/N: those are Anna's thoughts after April runs into the diner.)

**NORMAL POV**

Anna walks into the diner and goes up to Luke.

_Don't mention Lorelai._ "I'll pick her up later I have to do some things for my store." Anna said. Luke nods not taking his eyes off of Lorelai. "Bye Luke." He gives her a short wave and takes the coffee pot. He walks over to Lorelai and refills her cup.

"Thank you." She said looking at him.

"No problem." He refilled Rory's cup and she smiled at him. He smiled back and went into the kitchen.

"Bye April." Anna said.

"Bye mom." April said taking a seat at Lorelai and Rory's table.

"Lorelai!" Lane exclaimed. Lorelai jumped up and hugged her. "You. Luke." Lane said. "You know if Mama Kim saw that she'd give you a 'sex is for the devil' packet." Lane said laughing.

"You mean the one she gave you when she found out you share an apartment with your band?" Lorelai asked.

"Worse. That was the teenage one." Lane said giggling.

"I read it. And it made me think I'd never have sex. Ever." Rory said.

"Guess that plan backfired?" Lorelai teased.

"Oh, shush you!" Rory said drinking her coffee.

"I read it. It made me think of myself as the devils child." Lorelai pouted and everybody laughed.

"Seriously, a girl doesn't need to hear about her mothers sex life." Rory said.

"How do you think you were created, baby?" Lorelai said pinching her daughters cheeks.

"I'll stick to the bird theory." Rory laughed. April giggled. She loved being with Lorelai, Rory, and Lane. They're fun.

"I'll go tell Luke your orders." Lane said. "April, you want anything?" She asked. April shook her head and Lane walked away.

"Oh I forgot to tell you when grandma came the other day," Rory started. Lorelai cringed at the mention of her mother. "She told me about the two-"

"Weeks till Christmas dinner." Lorelai said. "Yeah who can forget that lovely party?" She said her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Good news." Rory said trying to lighten up theair. "She and grandpa are: LEAVING." Rory said.

"Leaving? Like moving to Asia?" Lorelai asked feigning happiness.

"No. Like leaving to visit Asia for three weeks after this Friday which is the party by thr way." Rory said.

"A vacation! No! This is lovely; three whole weeks without Emily or Richard Gilmore!" Lorelai said getting up to do her happy dance. "Luke! Guess what!" Lorelai said once she sat down.

"Taylor's moving?" He asked.

"Better. The Gilmore's are taking a vacation! Three Fridays FREE!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You too Rory. Three Fridays. When do you need to go back to Yale?" She asked.

"Two days after Xmas. So in about two weeks." Rory said.

"Lane!" Lorelai screamed. "Guess what?" She asked.

"You got Bono's autograph?" She asked.

"Three Fridays off!" She exclaimed.

"You guys can go to my gig next week!" She said clapping.

"To much good news I seriously think I'm going to explode." Lorelai said.

"I'm going to go get books." Rory said getting up.

"No!" Lorelai said. "You brought like enough to fill a Yale library." Lorelai said.

"Finished them." Rory said.

"Impossible." Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"Not for a Gilmore." Rory said shrugging. She put her coat on the said her goodbyes.

"That girl is to smart for her own good." She said turning to April.

"No such thing." April said.

Lorelai shook her head and motioned her hand towards the door. Lane walked over with their food.

"Angel." Lorelai said digging in. "Ok I have enough food here for two people. I guess Rory didn't think this through. Not as smart as we thought." Lorelai said. "Here." Lorelai shoved her plate towards April.

"You sure." April asked.

"Either you eat it or I'm looking for a really bad stomach ache." Lorelai said laughing. "No self control." Lorelai explained. Luke walked over to them.

"No self control?" Luke asked laughing. "When we watched that move…Casablanca you ate about three slices of pie." Luke said.

"Me?" Lorelai asked her face serious. "Me." Lorelai said laughing. "Yeah, well you fell asleep during Hardbodies." Lorelai challenged.

"You drank all the coffee I gave you." Luke said.

"You could have had some." Lorelai said shrugging.

"Me. Coffee?" Luke asked.

"True." Lorelai burst out laughing. Luke walked into the kitchen leaving Lorelai and April alone. They chatted until Lorelai finished her food. "Bye April." She said walking over to Luke.

"Hi." Luke said.

"Hi." Lorelai said. _Don't look at his eyes you wont be able to move. To late. I'm a goner._ "I'll see you later." Lorelai said walking away.


	7. Jealousy first half

**A/N: Ok. I know some of you think it's to early for LL but I thought the sooner the LL the more Anna stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously…do you think I own it? Because if you do then you're off your meds…or need to go on some.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"No. That's not how you do it April!" Lorelai sighed. She, Rory, and Lane were trying to teach her bagel hockey in the diner after closing. "Here." She said. "You play goalie." She said switching places with her. She shot the bagel and April missed it by a centimeter. "Whoa. You're a good goalie." Lorelai said impressed.

"She is." Rory nodded agreeing.

"Teams?" Lane asked.

"Ok fine. I'll take April and Rory you take Lane?" She asked. "And when Luke comes down you guys can have him." She said.

"Dirty!" Rory giggled.

"Oh, shush you!" Lorelai said. "Ok, April what time is your mom coming?" She asked.

"Ten." She said.

"Ok. We have 15 minutes. That's like a game and a half." Lorelai said.

They all nodded and began to play. Lorelai and April won the first game and they were winning the second game when Anna came.

**ANNA POV…HER THOUGHTS SEEING APRIL PLAYING BAGEL HOCKEY AND HER THOUGHTS WHILE PICKING HER UP.**

She's having fun with them. I can't believe it. She is playing some game with a bagel. She's laughing with them. High fiving them. Here comes Luke. Her dad. He looks happy. Just get out of the car Anna. I can't though I have to keep watching. Their relationship is still fresh. He only kissed her in the diner this morning. Lots of time for break ups. He just wrapped his arms around her waist. Sickening. I'm serious. No, I'm not jealous.

Get out of the car Anna.

Good I'm out.

Open the diner door.

Good opened.

"April?" I asked. Ok. I got her name out.

"Five more minutes? The game's almost over." She said.

"Here." Lorelai stepped back pushing Luke with her. "You can take my spot. The game's simple really you just-"

"I know how to play." I cut in my voice cold. April is looking at me funnily.

Lorelai shrugged. My words seem to not have an effect on her. "April didn't know how to play." She said.

I played but I was distracted by Lorelai and Luke. They seem so in love. They're just sitting there talking to each other. Suddenly Lorelai burst out laughing.

"Rory?" She asked.

"What?" Rory asked looking up from the game.

"Remember when you and Lane did that Madonna dance?" She asked.

"Lorelai!" The young Korean girl groaned.

"What? It was cute." She said bursting out laughing.

"Now, now, Lorelai don't laugh at them." Luke said chuckling.

"You were there. It was cute though." Lorelai smiled.

April giggles. "Wow. How old were you guys?" She asked. Is she actually taking an interest or is she being polite?

"Young enough to get away with a Madonna song." Lane said shooting Lorelai a look.

"Lane. Remember who backed you up when Mrs. Kim found your PINK boa." Lorelai said.

"I knew you'd hold me to that. Mamma Kim was so upset." Lane said laughing.

"I can still hear her yelling: Lorelai, pink is the devil." She giggled.

"Mama Kim, Mrs. Kim, your mom Lane?" She asked putting the pieces together.

"The one and only." Lane sighed. "She's a crazy woman I tell you. She found out I was living with two boys she freaked out." Lane shrugged.

"No…Let me tell my story." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai I really don't think that-" Luke started.

"Ok. They were about seven or six or something and they got into my CDs." Lorelai said. "Again." She laughed. "And they saw my Madonna Cd and decided to do a dance." Lorelai laughed. "Pictures!" She said suddenly. "I've got them."

"I told you to burn then when I was, like, 14!" Rory said. Lorelai shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"That was a funny dance." She said.

"I know." Lane admitted.

"I need to see those pictures." April laughed.

My April was taking an interest in her dad's girlfriend's, daughter's life.

We went back to the game but Luke and Lorelai were sickening.

"Rory what's tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"Friday." Rory said.

"Tomorrow my friends is the Xmas party." Lorelai groaned.

"Three Fridays." Rory reminded her mother.

What the hell are they talking about?

"We won!" Lane said happily.

"I almost got it." April muttered.

"I need to use the restroom." I said suddenly.

Luke nodded and pointed to the bathroom. When I walked out they were all sitting there happily. Laughing. I can't take this. I need Luke. I need that happiness, that love.

"I got to go. Late night band practice." Lane said leaving. She said goodbye to everybody and she left.

"April lets go." I said.

"Ok. Bye." She said waving to them

"I need to use the bathroom now." April said laughing.

"Ok." Luke said.

"I'll wait for her in the car." I said.

**Normal POV**

"Rory. Drive." Lorelai said handing her the keys. "I'll be home later." She said.

"Ok. Bye." Rory said. April walked out of the bathroom and she walked out of the diner with Rory. They both walked over to Lorelai's car that was parked next to Anna's and they talked for a minute while Anna watched Luke and Lorelai.

**IN THE DINNER:**

Luke sat down on a chair and pulled Lorelai on his lap. Lorelai giggled.

"Luke Danes, a lap man." She said looking back at him.

"Dirty." He smirked. She laughed and tilted her head up. He kissed her hard. She began to kiss back but she pulled away.

Luke gave her a questioning look. "Anna, April, and Rory are all outside." She said giggling. Luke blushed.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Luke asked. Lorelai was tracing over his features with her fingertips

"Why, Luke are you asking me out on a date?" She asked in the best Daisy Duke voice she could manage. He took her hands in his.

"What if I am?" He asked.

"Then I'd say yes." She said leaning back so her face was just an inch away.

"Temptation." Luke mumbled leaning into her. She could feel his breath against her mouth.

"I'll say this is the most I've ever had." She giggled turning around.

**OUTSIDE(Anna's thoughts while watching them.)**

Seriously sick. Nasty. He never did that with me. No, not jealous. Just determined to get him. Damnitt. Why? Seriously I don't think he's ever been that lovey-dovey with me. Ever. And they just got together this morning. Or last night. Some time close to now. They're like having sex with their clothes on.

Where's April? Talking to Rory. If I told him about April then he might have stayed with me. But no. I kept my trap shut and now he's in love with somebody else. Or he thinks. Here comes April.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready." April confirms putting her seatbelt on.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**NORMAL POV**

"Today is the day. The last Friday for 3 Fridays." Lorelai said jumping around with glee. "Tonight's a party though." Lorelai said pouting sitting down on her couch once again.

"Coffee!" Rory called from the kitchen.

"Drank it all." Lorelai smirked.

"Luke's?" Rory said.

"You read my mind!" Lorelai laughed.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok. I really need coffee." Lorelai sighed sitting down on a stool. "I seriously need to go on some crack if I'm going to be able to survive tonight." Lorelai said groaning.

"You can have some of mine." Rory suggested.

"No thanks babe. Might ruin your schedule. I know you take that stuff like clockwork." Lorelai said. "Ok I need coffee that was possibly the worst comeback I've ever had since I told my mom I was pregnant." Lorelai said.

"Can't imagine what you said then." Rory said.

"It was stupid. Trust me." Lorelai said. "Hey where's Luke?" Lorelai asked April who was sitting down reading.

"Upstairs." April said shrugging.

Lorelai walked upstairs hoping to catch some alone time with him today but before she reached the top of the stairs and she could hear Anna shrieking: "I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME!"

Lorelai prayed for a negative response from Luke.

**A/N: Is that what she got? Ooh …cliffy… sort of. Ok sorry this is shorter then usual but I'm procrastinating and this is only half done. I'm going to post this and then post the next half later. The more reviews the faster the update!**


	8. Jealousy second half

**A/N: ok second half**

**My old man's drunker then a barrel full of monkeys and my old lady she don't care**

**Sorry I was just listening to Elton John. So on with the story? I should have put some of this on part one but oh well. Real**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lorelai walked upstairs hoping to catch some alone time with him today but before she reached the top of the stairs and she could hear Anna shrieking: "I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME!"

Lorelai prayed for a negative response from Luke.

"Anna. I'm sorry but I don't love you." Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief and crept towards the door. "I …I don't think I…ever did." He got out. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

Lorelai opened the door but neither one of them saw.

"Don't lie like that Luke." Anna said desperately. She did the only thing she could. She grabbed his face and it collided with hers. With no hesitation Luke pealed Anna off of him and stepped away.

"Anna. Believe me. I don't." He said.

Lorelai had no idea what to do. Make her presence seen or just creep away slowly? She decided to back away but stumbled.

_Oh well._ "Hi?" She tried.

"Lorelai." Luke said.

"Anna." Lorelai stated. Her eyes were cold. Her eyes were cold but held some sort of sympathy.

"Lorelai." Anna blushed and looked down. _Plan A backfired._ "I'm going to get going now." She said and rushed out.

"Lorelai." Luke said. "You know none of that's true." He paused for a brief second. "Right?" he asked.

Lorelai sighed and looked down. When she looked up her eyes where brimmed with tears. "I know." She said. "It's just…" Lorelai trailed off looking anywhere but Luke. "I have no idea what's going on through my mind." She confessed. "I mean. I saw it. I saw her go after you and I saw you push her away." Lorelai said a subtle smile forming on her lips. "But…I don't know Luke." She said the almost-smile leaving her lips. "She's your daughters mother." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Does that mean you should be with Chris?" Luke said with disgust.

"No. You're right." She said. "You're, totally, and completely right." She said tears threatening to come out at any moment. "Why did I just do this to myself?" She asked quietly mostly to herself. "Why did I just do this to you?" She asked to herself once again. "I mentally beat you up for no reason." She said tears cascading down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Luke." She said whipping the tears away hastily. "I shouldn't be crying. There's no reason to be crying You love me not her." She said. _Oops._ She didn't mean to say love but it came out. "I mean…you-you-have feelings for-for me." She stuttered.

"No." Luke said shaking his head walking towards her. "You were right. I do love you." He said now an inch away from her.

She took the last step towards him and said it; "I love you." She said now happy tears falling freely. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. Lightly but Lorelai couldn't seem to get enough. She poked her tongue through his mouth and he gladly accepted.

"Seriously." She panted. "Tomorrow." She said detangling herself from him. He smiled and led her to the door.

"We're okay?" He asked just to make sure.

"Better then ok." She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before walking down the steps. Before she opened the curtains she turned towards Luke. "I don't think we should tell April." Lorelai said. Luke nodded and they both walked out. They both walked out with huge smiles on their faces.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"A lot of things. Later." Lorelai said. Rory understood and started drinking her coffee.

"What should I wear tonight?" Lorelai asked suddenly.

"What should I wear?" Rory asked in a panic.

"Sookie." They both said at the same time. They both giggled.

"Rory, come with me to the inn. Annoy Michel with me?" She pouted.

"Only for a while. Jess is coming soon." Rory said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Lorelai warned.

"Mom. We got our closure. We're friends now. Good friends." Rory said.

"Like friends with benefits?" Lorelai asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nasty!" Rory shrieked. All of the sudden most eyes were on her and she giggled. "You can eat now." She said still laughing. "Remember that's how I broke up with Logan." Rory pointed out.

"Ah, and how is the all famous Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"He's called. I've hung up. The 'no strings' aren't me and the 'strings' aren't him. He can't get it." Rory shrugged taking a sip of her coffee.

"Seriously. Have you met his dad? Can you say Playboy-Playmate?" Lorelai giggled. "Shira(**A/N: CAN'T REMEMBER HER NAME IS IT?)** gains and loses like 30 pounds a week. What an example." Lorelai giggles sarcastically.

"The best." Rory said giggling along with her mother.

"We're gossiping like the queens of the DAR here." Lorelai said giggling even harder. That caused Rory to choke on her coffee.

"You-" Choke. "So didn't refer us to grandma did you?" She asked.

"I guess I did." Lorelai said. "Sookie." Lorelai said draining her cup.

She was avoiding April. She knew why. She liked April. She loved her like a daughter and they didn't even know each other for long but she couldn't look at her. Not now. Not under these circumstances.

8888888888888888888888888888

"Sookie! Fashion Crisis!" Lorelai said bursting through the kitchen.

"We need help." Rory echoed following her mom.

"What do you need honeys?" Sookie asked.

"Party. Dinner. Emily Gilmore. Outfits." Lorelai said stuffing fries from the kitchen inside her mouth.

"Got it. Mall?" She asks.

"No time. Tonight." Lorelai said. "Bedroom. Tonight."

Rory giggled at them. They were so cryptic. Well not cryptic per say but they weren't doing the sentence thing that Lorelai was so fond of.

"Tonight." Sookie confirmed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

After Sookie helped Lorelai and Rory get dressed she left and wished them good luck fending off old horny men. (A/N HAHA ;) )

"He told me he loved me." Lorelai said out of nowhere. They were on their way to Emily and Richard's house.

"Wow." Rory said. "What did you say?" Rory asked her mom. She turned and looked at her moms profile through the dark. She was glowing. Her eyes where sparkling, her skin seemed like it had this light around it, her smile wouldn't go away, and she just seemed happy.

"I said I did too." Lorelai said. "Rory!" Lorelai said excitedly. "I told a man I loved him." She paused for a moment. "And I meant it." She said softly. "Rory do you want to know what I found when I got up there?" She asked her daughter.

"No I don't. Tell me though." Rory asked.

"Anna and Luke." She said waiting for her words to hit Rory.

"Oh." Roy got it.

"She was saying all these things." Lorelai started. "Like you know you love me and…she kissed him." Lorelai finished. Not quite done yet she added, "He pushed her off. He said he didn't love her. He told me he loved me Rory!" Lorelai said. She was happy once again.

"Mom, that's great." Rory said enthusiastically.

"Here we are." Lorelai said in a mock creepy voice.

They rang the doorbell and Emily answered.

"Rory! Lorelai!" Emily said obviously a little bit tipsy. Not to drunk though, she noticed her daughters happy behavior and eyed her.

"Mom." Lorelai said kissing her cheek.

"Grandma." Rory said hugging her.

"Come girls, I would like you to meet my dear friends Gordon and Kelly!" Emily said ushering them into the next room.

"This is Lorelai," She said pointing to Lorelai, "And this is Rory." She said pointing to Rory. The four of them chat for a bit but then Lorelai and Rory make an excuse and leave. Lorelai and Rory were talking to one of Richard's old friend from Yale when Lorelai's phone rang. Rory didn't mind her answering it because she was deep in conversation about some book or another so Lorelai took it.

"Hi." Luke's voice came from the phone.

"Hey." Lorelai said smiling. "Hold on." She said maneuvering her way to the stairs. She climbs the stairs and walks into her old room. She sits down and starts to talk to Luke. "I can talk now." She said smiling.

Emily saw her go upstairs and followed her listening to her conversation. (She only heard Lorelai's side obviously.)

"How's the party?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" She asked.

"Don't you'll probably go off in a rant." Luke said.

"And where's the fun in a no rant?" Lorelai asked.

"I can see a lot of fun in that." Luke said.

"I can't." Lorelai pouted.

"Oh my God I can hear you pouting from here." Luke said laughing.

"Oh can you now?" She said positioning herself on the bed to make herself more comfortable. "That just means you spend way to much time with me." She laughed.

_Who is she talking to? A man no doubt. _Emily thought.

"That I do." He agreed. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Lorelai spoke again.

"Won't things be weird around Anna now?" She asked. She asked the question she knew she had to ask and the question she knew he was dreading.

"Honestly Lorelai?" He asked.

"The whole truth. Nothing but the truth." Lorelai replied laughing. "To much TV." She said.

"Yes." He said sighing.

"That's what I thought." She said. "It's just I can't even talk to April now. I really liked her. She's a sweet kid." Lorelai said. "She's your kid. Of course she's sweet." Lorelai said giggling.

_Who does she know that has a kid?_ Emily thought.

"We're all going to have to get over it." Luke said.

"I know." Lorelai said sighing. "I have to go." Lorelai said.

"Bye."

"I love you." Lorelai said smiling. It was easy with him. Not with other men but with him it just came out.

"I love you too." He replied smiling.

_A man. She loves a man with a child. Who? _Emily thought.

"Ok, I seriously don't feel like leaving." Lorelai said laughing.

"You think I do?" Luke said laughing.

"Maybe. Maybe you're sick of me." She said.

"Never." He said.

"That's good to know." Lorelai said beaming. "You know, now I really have to go. I'll see you later tonight ok?" Lorelai said.

"Ok. Bye." They both hung up with smiles on their faces.

Emily left the room in a huff. A man. A serious man she wouldn't tell her about. When Lorelai walked downstairs Emily followed her to Rory.

"Rory." Lorelai said. Rory looked like she was about to die of boredom. "Rory, sweetie. I need your help. That was the Sookie on the phone." Lorelai smiled apologetically to the old couple she was talking with. "I'm sorry, can I grab her for a second?" She asked.

_Liar._ Emily thought.

"So who called?" Rory asked.

"Ma fella." Lorelai said.

"Aw, that's cute." Rory said giggling.

"He's mine. Don't get any ideas." Lorelai said laughing.

_So, Rory knows about him? _Emily thought.

"I asked him about Anna." Lorelai said. Rory nodded pressing her to go farther. "He said we'll all have to deal with it." Lorelai said.

"He's right you know." Rory said. "That's the only way to do it." She shrugged. "Or talk. "But I'm sure you don't want to talk to her."

"No." Lorelai said shaking her head. "Defiantly not."

_Who is Anna?_ Emily was getting irritated all these names she didn't know. Anna, April! This mystery man!

"I have a date tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"What are you going to wear?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea." Lorelai shrugged and looked down.

_This is no time to be talking about engagements I have no take in!_ Emily thought walking over to her daughter and granddaughter.

"So girls, you enjoying yourselves?" Emily asked.

"Oh most defiantly." Lorelai said lying through her teeth. _The phone call was fun though. _"We might have to be going soon though." Lorelai said.

"Ok. Well good night. Com here hugs I won't see you for three weeks!" Emily said gathering each one in their own hugs.

"Night mom." Lorelai said happy to leave.

"Night grandma." Rory said.

Before Emily could take the words back she said them: "Who's the guy Lorelai?"

"What guy?" Lorelai asked.

"I heard the phone call and you seem extremely happy tonight." Emily said.

Both Lorelai and Rory were floored. They both became very fidgety.

**A/N: Cliffy…sort of…..I need reviews to keep going! Let's aim for 35 since we're already at 30? Aim low. Or is it aim hi? Right, anyways what do you think Lorelai will say? If she says anything…..**

**R AND R!**


	9. an

**A/N: ok just saw the eppy…they are both kidding themselves.**

**Next chapter will be up. I just have to do some homework and then I'll finish it up.**

**Ok back to today's eppy…I won't give to much out for the people who never saw it but are they both on crack! TALK TO YOUR MAN!**

**I am about to go on a serious rant so I'll stop and go do my homework so you can read the next chapter.**


	10. dealing with Emilytwice

**A/N:OMG new eppy tonight! Enjoy this while you wait…or watch…I dunno if I'll get it up before the eppy's done**

**Disclaimer: I don't get any money from this. No harm no sue…**

**I write fan fictions to get away from the reality of spoilers**

**ON WITH THE STORY………..**

**88888888888888888888888**

Before Emily could take the words back she said them: "Who's the guy Lorelai?"

"What guy?" Lorelai asked.

"I heard the phone call and you seem extremely happy tonight." Emily said.

Both Lorelai and Rory were floored. They both became very fidgety.

"Emily! We need ice." Richard said coming over to Emily. He was unaware of the tension in the room at that moment. "Leaving so soon girls?" Richard asked.

"Oh yeah. Long night." Lorelai said looking down.

"Bye." Rory said rushing her outside. "Oh my." Rory said.

"She eavesdropped. That little…ergh!" Lorelai sighed frustrated.

"You have to tell her sometime." Rory said.

"So?" Lorelai asked. "Rory, seriously. This is a new relationship and should avoid my mother at all costs." She sighed. "For the time being. Lets go she might come out here with pitch forks!" Lorelai said only half kidding.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Horrible night." Lorelai said plopping down on a stool.

"Hold on. Let me close up." Luke said turning the door lock to locked.

"Bad night. Emily knows." Lorelai said. "No she doesn't know." Lorelai said sighing. "It's so confusing. I just want to keep it on the down low from her for a while." She said looking at Luke's eyes. He nodded like he understood. He turned around to make some coffee.

"Coffee?" He asks handing it to her. She takes it and he sits down next to her.

"Thank you." She gulps it down and turns around towards him. She places her hands on his knees and his heart speeds up.

_Never gets old._ Luke thought.

She leans towards him and kisses him. "Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." Luke said grinning like an idiot.

He stands up bringing her with him and he gathers her in his arms. He kisses her and she backs up towards his apartment. He pulls back and gives her a questioning look. She just kisses him as reassurance. They both go upstairs never breaking the kiss.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai and Luke are laying in his bed just soaking up what happened until Lorelai's phone goes off.

"Go get it." Luke said.

"No." Lorelai said snuggling up closer to Luke.

"What if it's Rory?" Luke asked.

"I hate you for being right." Lorelai sighed and got up to get her phone. She got it and sat down next to Luke.

"Hello."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." Emily's voice came through the line.

"Oh no." Lorelai groaned mouthing 'Mom' to Luke. She got up and put on Luke's flannel. "Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be at your party?" Lorelai asked.

"It just ended. Where are you. I called your house but Rory said you went out. Is this about that man?" Emily asked smugly.

"Yes. No. Mom what do you want?" Lorelai asked desperately buttoning a button.

"You to tell me the truth."

"Ok…the truth is you should be packing and I should be…eating…right eating, because I'm starving." She said. She gave up on the buttons and threw the shirt off. She climbed into the bed where Luke was the pulled the covers over her.

"Eating?" Emily asked amused. "What are you doing? I hear rustling." Emily said.

"You hear my stomach. Have fun packing." Lorelai sighed and hung up. She dropped the phone on the floor, turned to Luke, and stuck her head in the crook of his neck.

"You were getting dressed?" Luke asked.

"No matter were I am I still think my mom can see my naked." Lorelai laughed. "Dirty!" Lorelai giggled. "Tired." She mumbled and then she was asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

They both woke up to Lorelai's phone ringing.

"Checking the caller ID this time." Lorelai said getting her phone.

"Rory?" She asked answering the phone.

"Somebody got lucky last night." Rory laughed into the phone.

"What happened to not talking about mommy's sex life?" Lorelai said giggling. At this Luke turned '21 shades of red'.

"Stop." Luke groaned turning away from Lorelai.

"Who was that?" Rory asked.

"Rory, what time is it? I'm like dead." Lorelai said swatting Luke's shoulder. He turned his face and she pouted. He groaned and turned towards Lorelai. She smiled and got closer to him.

"It's like 9." Rory said.

"On a Saturday. You woke me up at 9 on a Saturday?" Lorelai asked shaking her head which caused her curls to go everywhere. Luke wrapped one of her curls around his finger and he played with it.

"Your alarm woke me up!" Rory said.

"Oops?" Lorelai offered.

"Yeah oops." Rory said. "I'll let you get back to your 'dirtiness' " Rory giggled.

"Bye kid." Lorelai said hanging up. "Clothes." Lorelai said looking around.

They both got dressed and Lorelai left to go home for fresh clothes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sookie!" Lorelai said bursting into the kitchen.

"Lorelai I was not done with you, yet!" Michel called in that thick French accent running after her.

"I'm done. Guess what Sook?" Lorelai asked practically jumping.

"You did something dirty?" Sookie asked and looked at her. "Oh my God you did do something dirty!" So gasped sitting down. "Tell me!"

"Girl talk." Michel said sighing. "I'll see you later." He said walking off in a huff.

"Depends on what your definition of dirty is." Lorelai said smirking.

"Details!" Sookie said.

"Well he was this big." Lorelai said making her voice sound like a high schooler's. She rolled her eyes. "Sookie seriously!" She laughed.

"Was it on top of a table? I always thought it would be on top of the table!" Sookie said excitedly.

"No! On a bed. And the floor. And the bed again." Lorelai said laughing.

"No?" Sookie asked.

"Yep." Lorelai said still laughing. "And guess who has a date tonight." Lorelai winked and walked away to get some coffee and to go annoy Michel. Again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Rory?" Lorelai called to Rory. "What should I wear?" She asks in desperation .

"Black." Rory said walking up the stairs.

"Black?" Lorelai asked.

"This." Rory pointed to a black dress that did a v-neck that went really low.

"It's not to slutty?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine don't wear anything." Rory shrugged.

"And that would send what kind of message?" Lorelai asked.

"Come and get me!" Rory exclaimed loudly and burst into a fit of giggles along with Lorelai.

"Of course because that's a bad message to send?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Rory said leaving.

Two hours later, a shower, three different hairstyles, a curling iron burn, and a straightening iron burn, Lorelai was ready.

Luke knocked on the door and Lorelai got it.

"Hi." Lorelai said opening the door. She gave him the once over and smiled. He looked nice.

"Hi." He said. He took her in. She was beautiful. Feeling self-conscious under his gaze she leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Don't do any of that dirty stuff in here!" Rory called from her room.

"You're no fun." Lorelai laughed. "Bye, kid. Don't have a party. Well if you do then call me so I can have some of the good beer before your crazy winter-break-collage friends drink it all." Lorelai realized she was rambling and stopped.

Lorelai and Luke left her house and went into the car.

"You going to tell me where we're going?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Luke smirked.

"Oh yes you are. You're going to because-" She started but then her phone rang. _Emily._ "My mom." Lorelai groaned. She let it go to voicemail but then she called again. _Must need to talk to me._ She answered the phone. "Mom." Lorelai said. "Hi. I thought you left." Lorelai said dryly.

"We're leaving tomorrow night, Lorelai." Emily said. "What are you doing? Are you on a date?"

"Enough with the third degree mom. Seriously. What do you need?" She asked avoiding her question.

"Breakfast tomorrow."

"I can't mom." Lorelai sighed.

"Lorelai." Emily said sternly.

"Fine. Tomorrow what time? Where?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"9 At Luke's." Emily said.

"Whoa….back up mom! Nine on a weekend? Are crazy? And why Luke's?" Lorelai groaned she wanted to get his over with. She was on a date with Luke!

"Yes Lorelai." Emily said.

"Fine." Lorelai said and hung up. "No, no, no!" She repeated rubbing her temples.

Luke didn't say anything he just took her hand and held it all the way to dinner.

88888888888888888888888888

Lorelai and Luke went to dinner and had an amazing time. They talked about everything and nothing. When it was time to head to Stars Hallow Lorelai didn't want to go home and Luke sensed it so he invited her to the diner.

Once they were inside the diner and the door was locked Lorelai couldn't keep her hands off of him and the feeling was mutual. They made their way up stairs and to his bed without breaking contact once.

888888888888888888888888888888888

The alarm woke them both up at 6.

"Early." Lorelai groggily turned over and bumped into Luke's chest. She giggled and placed a soft kiss on his lips to get him to wake up.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." Luke said getting up. Lorelai picked up her head.

"Phone. Rory. Clothes." Lorelai explained hopelessly. She didn't have any coffee in her blood and that usually meant: trouble. Luke handed her, her purse and she dug her phone out. She called her house and left a message telling her daughter to bring her some Emily appropriate clothes for breakfast and bring them to Luke's apartment before nine and that she'd explain later.

**A/N: GUNNA STOP THERE FOR NOW**

**Ok tonight's eppy was like a denial eppy Lorelai is jealous that she can't spend any time with April and Anna….period. I can't believe she won't just say it. And the Rory/Logan thing? Puh-leez so not going to work out. (Not that I hate Logan it's just that he's not for her)**

**I also can't believe that Anna is soooo much like Lorelai. It's a bit creepy.**


	11. tHE BREAKFAST

**A/N: alright I'm back for the chapter with Emily…**

**Last night's eppy was good. Lately it's all been about drama but this eppy had some really funny jokes in it! Haha. Omg and the Kirk thing was hilarious. The sleeping with the clients? Bu the Emily moving. Ew. No. That would totally ruin the show. I'm sorry but it would. Juts like LL breaking up.**

**On with my story….. **

**Ok A/N: IMPORTANT This might a bit confusing. Lorelai talks to Luke and Emily sees. The first part is her talking to him and the second is Emily's POV. After that it goes back to only one POV….got it? If you don't then try to!**

**ha**

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Rory walks up Luke's stairs with Lorelai's clothes in a bag. She's totally confused as to why Lorelai would need "Emily Appropriate" clothes. Rory knocks on the door.

She hears a muffled: Come in.

And she does.

Lorelai is laying in Luke's bead with his flannel on. She covered herself up with the cover when she heard the knock on the door.

"Clothes!" Lorelai cries out.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"Your grandmother is coming here. And yes HERE, HERE!" She said that so that Rory would get the point. "She's leaving tonight. Wanted to say bye. Or hear about my love life." Lorelai sighed sat up.

"Here are your clothes. Do you want me to be there?" Rory asked.

"How about I call you if I need you?" Lorelai asked. Rory nods and walks out.

On her way down she notices nobody sitting in the diner. "Luke, where's everybody?" She asked looking around.

"Lull." He said making some coffee.

"To go." Rory said. He nods and gets her a to go cup. Kirk walks in the takes a seat.

"Rory. Luke." Kirk said nodding at each of them.

"Bye." Rory said taking her cup and leaving.

Luke walks over and takes his order.

"I left my stuff up there." She told Luke walking downstairs. She put her phone in her back pocket while he poured her a cup of coffee. "My savior." She said giving him a peck. He pulled her close. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Before you taste like coffee." He smirked leaning down to kiss her. Lorelai turned around and saw Kirk engrossed in Seventeen magazine so she turned around and put her coffee down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She kissed him but not to hard because anybody could walk into that diner. She seemed to forget that anybody could involve her mother…well for a second.

"My mom can walk in here." She said giving him one last peck before going to her coffee.

**EMILY'S POV WATCHING THEM FOR THE STREET.**

What is Lorelai doing behind that curtain? She looks extremely happy. She is kissing Luke. Oh my God. Kissing him. It looks like tongue is involved too. Oh. My. God. So she is with that diner man! The ice man! They stopped. Now at least I can go in with some of my pride.

**Normal pov (now that wasn't to bad was it?)**

"Lorelai." Emily said walking into the diner.

"Mom." Lorelai said. Waving her hand in front of her to the empty seat. Her cheeks were flushed, hair was a bit disheveled, and her lips were blistered. All the signs of just getting kissed.

Luke walked over and asked them what they wanted.

"Cheddar omelet and iced tea." Emily said. He walked away without taking Lorelai's order. "He didn't take your order Lorelai." Emily said.

"I can't eat." Lorelai pouted. "He won't let me. Stopped serving me about a month ago. I wonder why I still come here." She said and looked over to him and smiled. "Kidding." She said taking one look at her mothers face. Her phone buzzed and she looked around. _No Luke._ She picked it up. "Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Grandma saw you." Lorelai went pale. She knew what Rory was talking about.

"Do I need to ask?" She groaned.

"She looked like she was about to faint." Rory giggled.

"Oh my." Lorelai muttered looking over to her mom. She mouthed 'Rory'.

Luke came out and barked at her to get off.

"It's cold." Lorelai pouted.

"Five minutes." He sighed and put down their food.

Hers had one of everything on it and Emily's looked bland compared.

Emily rolled her eyes at Lorelai's plate. "You learn fast." Emily said to Luke.

"She changes her mind a lot." Luke shrugged. "And eats a lot." He added as an after thought heading back to the kitchen.

Lorelai hung up and went back to her mom. If her mom was going to act like she didn't know then she would act like she didn't know she knew. (If that makes sense.)

"Luke?" Kirk called.

"Yeah." Luke asked.

"I need coffee." Kirk said looking up from his magazine.

"I'll get it." Lorelai offered. _Anything to get away from my mother._

She got him his coffee and he sighed.

(A/N OK I DON'T EXACTLY REMEMBER WHAT IT IS SO GO WITH IT)

"Lorelai." Kirk began. "I take mine half-calf." He said. She just gave him a look. "Half calf, a fourth decaf, a forth sugar, and a forth cream." He explained.

"Well I four fourths don't care." She sighed putting the pot back.

He frowned and sulked reading his magazine.

"Lorelai!" Emily scolded. "That is no way to speak to somebody." She said.

"He's Kirk." Lorelai said as if that explained it all.

"I don't care who he is." Emily said.

"He's not even mad now. Look." Lorelai said turning towards Kirk. "Hey, Kirk anything new in that magazine?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm mad at you Lorelai." Kirk said.

"No your not." Lorelai said simply.

"Well, there's a this article about winter clothes!" Kirk started excitedly.

"I'm sure it's amazing. I'll borrow it after." Lorelai said turning to her mother giving her a pointed look. Emily sighed frustrated. She came here for a reason! To pry.

"The phone call…" Emily started.

"Was with Rory." Lorelai said blankly.

"No. The one at my party." Emily said scowling.

"What phone call?" Lorelai said. _Play dumb._

"Lorelai!" Emily said raising her voice a bit.

"What?" Lorelai asked whining like a child. "You shouldn't be doing this." Lorelai said looking down. "Listening to my phone calls." She said looking into her mothers eyes.

"The only way I get information is from doing that or getting it from Sookie!" Emily exclaimed.

"Maybe I just wanted to keep this to myself for a while." Lorelai tried to explain but she couldn't. As much as she hated her mother she also hated hurting her feelings. Well hated hurting them mayjorly. "I don't know." She said quietly. She didn't want to tell her that she didn't want her mother to ruin it.

"How long?" Emily asked simply.

"I don't know. A week. Or two." Lorelai said shrugging. "I need coffee." Lorelai groaned getting up. "She knows." She said to Luke. He just stared at her. "She…saw…us." Lorelai blushed looking down. "And she heard us. At the party, on the phone." Luke sighed.

"Maybe it's best she knows?" He asked she nodded handing him her cup.

"I guess." She said. "It is." Lorelai said softly. "It is." Lorelai repeated more forcefully. She smiled as Luke handed her, her cup.

"It's ok." He said in a soothing tone.

"I know." She said looking up at him. She smiled and turned back. "Back." Lorelai said sitting down.

"I want you to bring him over for dinner." Emily said out of know where.

"It's a bit early for that. Don't you think?" Lorelai asked.

"No. Unless you don't think you can hold a man for a couple more weeks." Emily said snidely.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and let the comment roll off. "No mom." Lorelai said. "We'll come when we're ready." She said with a hint of finality in her voice. "How's dad?" She asked changing the subject.

"He's fine, Lorelai." Emily sighed. Just then Andrew walked in causing Lorelai to jerk her head up.

She smiled. "Hey Andrew. Got that book for Rory?" She asked.

"Just came it. I saved one for her." He said sitting at the stool.

"Good. She'll get it today." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Andrew said shrugging.

Lorelai said thank you and went back to eating her food mumbling something about reading to much.

After that Taylor came in.

"Hi, Taylor." Lorelai said waving a bit.

"Lorelai!" Taylor said brightly.

"How's it going?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh everything is fine, just fine." Taylor said overly enthusiastic.

"That's great." Lorelai said turning over to her food.

"Is he always like that?" Her mother hissed.

"Oh yeah. That's Taylor." Lorelai said laughing at Taylor.

"Happy." Emily said observing.

"More like happy induced by crack." Lorelai said laughing at her lame joke.

Miss. Patty walked in and Lorelai slid some bacon onto a different plate and handed it to her.

"Oh sugar, no plate. No time. Babbette is coming!" She said hurriedly stuffing the bacon in her mouth. Lorelai just smiled and shook her head looking at the street at a wild Babbette running screaming something about oatmeal for breakfast. "Thank you." She said after she swallowed.

"No problem." Lorelai said going back to her food. Emily observed Lorelai's actions.

"Lorelai! Honey!" Babbette's voice rang through the diner.

"Hey Babbette." Lorelai said. "Flying solo?" She asked.

"Oh Morey's doing something poetic. You know those kind of people." She said her voice raspy from years of smoking. She sat down next to Miss. Patty.

Emily once again observed the way Lorelai acted.

"Oh. I do." Lorelai said laughing.

Babbette got Miss. Patty and they both left. Lorelai laughed shaking her head. "Crazy woman!" She said. "No point in a diet." She said. "They both sneak food anyways." She shrugged and went back to her food.

Then Lane walked in.

"Lane." Lorelai said greeting her.

"Lorelai." Lane said taking a home fry off of her plate.

"My favorite part!" Lorelai scolded playfully.

"They're everybody's favorite part." Lane laughed.

"Oh, that they are." Lorelai agreed. "Where'd Rory go?" Lorelai asked.

"Book store." Lane said.

"That girl and those books!" Lorelai said. "Get this!" Lorelai said. "East Side Tilly and Babbette had it out." Lorelai said laughing.

"No!" Lane said.

"Yes!" Lorelai confirmed laughing.

"Bitch fight and everything." Lorelai laughed. "Lane this is my mom. Mom this is Lane." She said introducing her.

"We've met Lorelai." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"I know. But when I was younger I remember something about re-introducing." Lorelai shrugged and took a bite of her pancakes.

"Something…oh Lorelai." Emily sighed.

"Hey Lane. See Zach lately?" Lorelai asked turning back to Lane.

"He went to buy cleaning products." Lane said.

"Cause he loves the lemony dish washer soap?" Lorelai asked giggling.

"Cause he loves the lemony dish washer soap." Lane laughed. "Gotta go make sure he buys some food." Lane laughed. "Just wanted to say hi. Bye!" Lane called leaving.

Emily looked at Lorelai. So carefree around these people. So joking. So comfortable.

"I better get going." Emily said.

"Have fun on your trip." Lorelai said kissing her mothers cheek goodbye.

"I will. Bye Lorelai. I better go find Rory." Emily said.

"Bookstore." Lorelai said. "It's around the block."

"Four stores down." Andrew offered.

"Thank you. Proper directions." Emily rolled her eyes at Lorelai.

"He works there. No fair." Lorelai said. She giggled. "There, fair. Haha!" Lorelai said giggling.

"Goodbye." Emily said leaving.

"God I hate her." Lorelai said shaking her head.

**A/N: I'll stop there. To many tests tomorrow. I need reviews cause then I don't think people are reading it. I might not be able to update soon though….sorry this is a shorter chapter but deal I guess.**


	12. shes coming back avoiding her?

**AN: ok weak with the reviews. It makes me think nobody's reading my fic **

**So this my last chapter for a while because I have spring break and family things….so enjoy I guess**

**Oh yeah btw: I don't do details because I have no patients. Sorry. I do details when necessary or when I'm in a poetic mood…**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of snow, Christmas with Luke and Rory, inn things, hanging out with Sookie, avoiding April and Anna, and a bunch of other little things. It was the week that Emily was to return.

"Seriously?" Lorelai asked almost snorting her coffee. Babbette nodded her head.

"Yeah. I saw Mrs. Cassini maken' out with the priest!" Bette said.

Lorelai giggled and downed her coffee. "Amazing how the innocent are the first to go." Lorelai said.

"Oh darlin' you've got no idea." Babbette said walking away. "See you later sugar." She called behind her sugar.

"You actually believe this crap?" Luke asked filling up her mug.

Lorelai pouted. "Maybe." She shrugged. "Can you see that?" She asked giggling a bit.

Luke cracked a smile. "Not one bit." He said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yes you do." She said leaning over the counter.

Luke shook his head, eyes full of mischief. "Nope." He said leaning closer.

"Oh yeah." She said leaning in close enough so that their faces were just barely touching.

Luke leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Ok maybe I do believe it a bit." He chuckled looking up as the bells rang.

"April's here." Anna said shortly. She was still stressed about her Luke situation. His love for Lorelai seemed to be growing and she was left out in the dust.

"Hi." Lorelai said turning around but as soon as she faced April she turned around. She took a sip of coffee and groaned. "Last free Friday. Tomorrow Emily comes back." She said.

"Bye April." Anna said leaving.

Lorelai downed her coffee. "Bye Luke," she said leaning over for a kiss. He kissed her and shook his head.

"Tastes like coffee." He muttered.

"Oh yeah? I bet you like it." She teased.

"Sure I do." He said giving her another kiss.

"Knew it." She giggled turning around. "Rory's back at school." Lorelai informed him before she left.

"I know." He smiled.

"Bye." She said leaving.

April furrowed her brow. _Why is she ignoring me?_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No not the priest and Mrs. Cassini!" Rory shrieked into the phone.

"Oh yeah. Heard it from Babbette." Lorelai said weaving her way through Doose's market.

"Well that makes it reliable." Rory rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I can see you rolling your eyes from here." Lorelai said picking up frozen tatter tots.

"And I can see you picking up something frozen." Rory said.

"Whoa. We've got that psychic mother daughter thing down eh?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah." Rory agreed.

Lorelai went to the sugar isle and found April.

"For Luke." April explained pointing at the sugar in her basket.

Lorelai nodded.

"It's a bit freaky." She said continuing to talk to Rory. "Maybe it's instead of the eleven toes we're supposed to have." Lorelai said. "But the eyes." Lorelai sighed picking up sugar.

" So it's the eyes and the psychic-ness?" Rory asked.

"Exactly my child." Lorelai nodded.

"And that's how I know you're getting sugar?" Rory asked.

"You're one strange child she said turning her back on April to search for the sugar she liked.

"Like mother like daughter." Rory said sitting down on a bench in Yale.

"Sure." Lorelai said walking over to the checkout line. "Am I missing anything?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Popcorn." Rory said.

"Whoa. Mystery child." She said getting out of line to get some popcorn.

"Nah. It's all in the brain." Rory said.

"Cause you're just so smart?" Lorelai asked.

"Exactly." Rory nodded.

"I have to go." Lorelai said.

"Bye mom."

"Later kid." Lorelai said flipping her phone shut. Lorelai sighed all of the sudden tired. "Must be the psychic waves." She muttered to herself and then giggled at how stupid she sounded.

"Hi." April said standing in back of Lorelai in line.

"Hi, April." Lorelai said smiling.

"Haven't talked to you in a while." April said trying to get to why she's been ignoring her.

"Busy." Lorelai said in way of explanation.

April nodded like she understood.

"Bye." Lorelai said after she paid.

"See you later." April said confused as to why she was ignoring her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dragonfly inn Lorelai speaking." Lorelai said answering the phone.

"Lorelai!" Emily yelled into the phone.

"Mom." Lorelai winced.

"You told me you'd call me today in the morning." Emily stated sternly.

"I know. It's still morning. I have time." Lorelai said stacking some papers up.

"Really Lorelai, don't you want to know how my trip was?" Emily asked.

"Of course!" Lorelai said in mock enthusiasm.

"Glad to hear it." Emily said dryly.

"Glad to report it." She said just as dry.

"I would like to have lunch with you tomorrow." Emily explained.

"Tomorrow?" Lorelai groaned.

"You haven't seen me in weeks Lorelai." Emily said.

"Ok tomorrow. Where?" Lorelai asked taking out her planner.

"Luke's." Emily said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked groaning inwardly.

"What, are you still not with him?" Emily said coolly.

"No. I am still with him." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I have to work tomorrow so come by the Dragonfly and we'll eat here."

"Ok." Emily said. "See you tomorrow." She hung up.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai was not anticipating the lunch with her mother, but it was a lovely surprise when Luke showed up.

Lorelai was bending down picking up some papers that fell and when she got up Luke covered her eyes with his hands.

"Michel!" Lorelai said excitedly. "You decided to play the game after all!" She said. After a moment of pause she sighed. "Luke!" She squealed turning around to face him.

"Hey." He said kissing her.

"Hi." Lorelai said after they broke their kiss. She took his arm, led him into her office and closed the door. She leaned into him locking the door. When she was sure it was locked and nobody could disturb them she kissed him again. With so much force that they stumbled onto the couch in the corner. She took her place on top of him and bit his lower lip. He opened his mouth and she moaned.

When they broke apart she leaned her back into him just content being close to him. Luke dug his fingers into her hair and started playing with it.

"Nice." She mumbled turning around. "I love you." She said kissing him again.

"And." Peck. "You." Peck. "Have." Peck. "No" Peck. "Idea." Peck. "How much." Peck. "I love." Peck. "You." Peck.

She giggled and took his face in her hands. She pulled him close and kissed him again. There was a knock on the door. Lorelai got off of Luke and gave him one last peck.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked still hi from making out with Luke.

"Your mother's here." Michel droned.

"Right." Lorelai sighed and Luke got up. He took her hands in his and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Let's go." He said following her out with his hand on the small of her back.

Lorelai was surprised to find Emily right there. Lorelai just shook her head. _Emily being Emily. _ She turned around and gave Luke a smile.

"Bye." He said leaving.

"See you later." She said turning to her mom.

Once he left Emily rolled her eyes no doubt thinking about what had happened in there. Lorelai rain her fingers through her hair and put some lip gloss on trying to cover her blistered lips but Emily noticed them. "Haven't driven him away yet?" Emily asked.

"Not yet." Lorelai smiled and lead the way to the dinning room. Nothing would disrupt her these days.

Emily just rolled her eyes and followed.

In the middle of lunch April showed up.

"April." Lorelai stated dumbly.

"Hi Lorelai." April said.

"Um, mom, this is April…Luke's…kid." She said looking into her mothers eyes.

Emily nodded slowly taking the new information in. "I'm Emily." She said reaching her hand out.

April took it and smiled.

"You didn't tell me Luke had a child, Lorelai." Emily said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Sorry." She shrugged. "So, April what brings you here?" She asked. "You dad left a half an hour ago." Lorelai said as if she knew that was what she was going to ask.

"I need to talk to you." April said. Lorelai looked at her mom.

"I'll just be a minute mom." Lorelai said walking away with April.

"Mmhmm?" Lorelai asked.

"You've been acting a bit strange." April admitted. "I don't know. Ignoring me. And my mom." She added as an afterthought. "But I can understand my mom." April shrugged.

"No I haven't." Lorelai said defensively. April just gave her a look. "It's nothing." She said looking away.

"Yes it is." April said.

"Look." Lorelai said looking into April's eyes. "Nothings wrong." She shrugged. Lorelai became good at lying when she was little. She used to lie to her parents all the time. Still now.

April shrugged. She believed her. For now. "Ok." April said and turned around to leave.

"Tell your dad I say hi." Lorelai said going to her mom.

"What was that about." Emily asked.

"Nothing." Lorelai shrugged.

"Who's the mother." Emily asked.

"You ask as if you'd know her." Lorelai said.

"Answer my question." Emily sighed.

"Anna." Lorelai stated looking away.

_So that's Anna._ "She doesn't like your relationship with Luke?" Emily pried.

"Sure. I don't know." Lorelai shrugged. "I only see her when she drops off April." Lorelai said. _And when she kissed Luke. _ She thought bitterly.

"Ok." Emily let the subject drop. "Do you want to bring Luke over for dinner?" Emily asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Ok." She said. She gave up. Might as well please her now. _Ha that sounds dirty. Me pleasing my mother? Ew!_

"Really?" Emily expected a fight anything but this.

"Yes." Lorelai sighed.

"Ok." Emily said delighted.

**A/N: I'll stop there. Gotta go pack. I might not update for a week or so. I seriously think I have no more readers out there so PLEASE review!**


	13. Is some one getting the best of you?

**An: I'm back...hope you haven't missed me…I've accumulated ideas through out my trip so this chapter should write really easily**

**--------66666666666666666666666**

"Ok?" Emily asked. She expected her daughter to jump through rings of fire to get away from this.

"Sure." Lorelai said shortly looking away.

666666666666666666666888888888888888888

"Don't hate me." Lorelai said plopping down onto a stool in front of Luke.

"What did you do this time?" Luke asked getting her coffee.

"Horrible things. Things you'd never forgive me for doing." Lorelai said shaking her head at herself. Mentally scolding her self.

April sat and watched them. She hoped whatever Lorelai did to Luke wasn't to drastic because she liked Lorelai.

"What did you do?" Luke asked.

She put her head in her hands and her response came out muffled. "Friday." She looked up at his face and he was smiling.

"We had to do it sometime." He said.

"Ah, I hate her. She has magic witch potions that make me to whatever she pleases." She sat for a moment and smiled.

"Don't say it." Luke warned.

"Dirty!" She said giggling.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He shook his head smiling also.

"Seriously. When I was fifteen and I snuck out I used her closet window-"

"A window in her closet?" He asked.

"Big one. Right on top of a tree. Easy shimmying access. Right; so then I found this, like, witch-ish black pot. Creeped me out." Lorelai said shuddering.

Luke rolled his eyes at her and she smiled up at him. "Clothes!" She said jumping up from her stool.

"No." He said firmly, shaking his head. He blocked her way upstairs.

"Yes!" She pouted leaving into his ear. "I'll make it worth your while." She giggled and placing a kiss under his ear.

"Lorelai." He whined but she knew she had him.

"That's my name." She flashed him a smile before pushing him out of the way and going upstairs.

"Crazy lady." He muttered following her up.

She was in his closet searching through clothes until she found the perfect clothes. "Aha!" She screeched putting them on his bed.

"Found it?" He asked pulling her in for a kiss.

"It?" She asked kissing him. He mumbled something about April coming upstairs that she didn't hear and if she did she wouldn't have understood it. She pulled back giggling. "Why are you so good at that?" She asked still in his arms.

"It takes two to tango." He said.

"Oh My God! Luke Danes just made a dancing reference." Lorelai snorted back a laugh and kissed him again. He let go of her and took her hand leading her out. They walked down the stairs and she stole a couple kisses. When they walked out from behind the curtain Anna was sitting next to April impatiently and Rory was sitting at a stool. "Rory!" Lorelai said letting go of Luke's hand to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Rory said sitting back down. "Surprise!" She laughed. "Were you guys doing something dirty up there?" Rory asked giggling.

"How did you know!" Lorelai said with a hint of mock surprise in her voice. "Clothes." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"That's not what your lips say." Rory laughed pointing at her slightly swollen lips.

Lorelai uncomfortable with having this conversation in front of Anna who was listening rolled her eyes. "Friday night dinner." She said arching an eyebrow. "You can't bail this week because it's you, me, and Luke baby." Lorelai said throwing up her hands.

"Ok." Rory said shrugging. "Dirty!" She stifled a giggle.

"Your mother's daughter." Luke said appearing behind Rory.

"Hey Luke." Rory said smiling at Luke.

"Did you hear a bout Friday?" He asked giving her coffee.

"More then heard about it. I've got some mental images in my head that I'd love to get rid of." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Do I want to know?" He asked Lorelai. She shook her head laughed.

Luke walked over to Anna and April. "Hi. You're picking her up early?" He asked.

"I decided I'd have a salad." Anna said some what timidly. Luke arched his eyebrows but nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, do you think he'd make us s'mores?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I have no idea." Rory said shaking his head.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." He said coming out from the kitchen.

"Would you make us some s'mores?" Lorelai asked batting her eye brows.

He nods and walks back into the kitchen.

"What a man you have." Rory laughed oblivious to Anna listening to every word of their conversation. "So, I was thinking; mall, you, me, and a lot of shopping bags." She said.

"Right behind you baby." Lorelai said drinking her coffee.

"Knew you'd be." Rory said nodding her head.

Luke came out with some s'mores and handed them to Rory. "You're the best." Lorelai said leaning over giving him a peck on the lips.

"I've heard that somewhere." He smirked.

She leaned back but her shirt got into the s'mores.

"Oops." She giggled.

"Do I still have my shirt upstairs?" She asked a smug Luke.

He shook his head laughing. "Nope."

"Sticky." She frowned looking down at her shirt.

"Come on." He sighed pushing her upstairs.

She came back down ten minutes later minus the messy shirt and plus flannel.

"Flannel is so your thing." Rory commented.

"Thought so." She said giggling doing a twirl.

Anna rolled her eyes at this. At everything. She still hadn't gotten her salad.

"You know." She said taking a sip of coffee. "That my coffee's cold." She said with a sigh.

"You were so not going to say that." Rory rolled her eyes.

"You're right. But it's cold." Lorelai said pouting. As if magic Luke came from the kitchen and refilled her cup. "Thank you." She said smiling up at him.

He just grumbled something about death ands hook his head. He finally came out with Anna's salad and he handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said. He nodded and walked behind the counter.

Babbette came running in and headed straight for Lorelai.

"Lorelai!" She panted. "Your mother's here." She got out.

**AN: I now dread Tuesdays because I know the season finale. Ok what's a foiler? JW. Right, so though I'd stop here seeing as it's late and I need my sleep. LOT'S TO COME.**


	14. Just another Manic Monday

**AN: Seriously…I hate reality…and what ASP is doing to the show. **

_**Six o'clock already  
I was just in the middle of a dream  
I was kissin' Valentino  
By a crystal blue Italian stream  
But I can't be late  
'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid  
These are the days  
When you wish your bed was already made**_

It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday  
'Cause that's my funday  
My I don't have to runday  
It's just another manic Monday

Have to catch an early train  
Got to be to work by nine  
And if I had an air-o-plane  
I still couldn't make it on time  
'Cause it takes me so long  
Just to figure out what I'm gonna wear  
Blame it on the train  
But the boss is already there

All of the nights  
Why did my lover have to pick last night  
To get down  
Doesn't it matter  
That I have to feed the both of us  
Employment's down  
He tells me in his bedroom voice  
C'mon honey, let's go make some noise  
Time it goes so fast  
When you're having fun

_**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

"Here?" Lorelai asked confused. "I just had lunch with her yes-" But she was cut off by the bells. Her mother came running in, took one look at Lorelai's shirt, and her features twisted up. She remembered what she came here for and ignored the shirt for the moment.

"Lorelai!" Emily said rushing up to her.

"Mom." Lorelai rolled her eyes swiveling around on her stool.

_So this is Emily? Lorelai's mom?_ Ana thought looking at the scene forming in front of her.

"What are you wearing?" Emily said placing her hands on her hips.

"My shirt got dirty." Lorelai pouted. Rory giggled.

"Rory! My god, I must be losing my mind I didn't see you there." She said plastering a fake smile on.

"Hi grandma." Rory said.

"Yeah, um, mom why are you here?" Lorelai asked.

"You don't think a mother can visit her daughter?" Emily asked. Lorelai gave her a look and Emily sighed. "I kicked your father out." She said as she slumped onto a chair.

"You what?" Lorelai asked a little too loudly causing heads to turn.

"I…SAID…I-"

"I got that part mom. Why?" She asked.

"Your father is incapable of anything." She said crossing her arms.

"You sound like a spoiled child!" Lorelai scolded. _Whoa, me scolding my mom? Sounds like Rory and me._

"When do you ever not?" Emily challenged.

"That's beyond the point." Lorelai turned around and saw Luke smirking. She stuck her tongue out and turned back to her mom. "Why are you here? Where's dad living?" Lorelai asked.

"He's living in the pool house." Emily stated.

Lorelai almost chocked on the coffee she was drinking. "Three feet away?" She asked giggling. Rory was stifling her giggles by drinking her coffee.

"So?" Emily asked oblivious to her giggling.

"Why are you here? You have a whole house." Lorelai said. "A big one. Huge. I grew up there for the most part. Remember? Right. I remember it being huge." Lorelai said nodding her head eagerly.

"It's just so big." Emily whined.

"And my point has been made." Lorelai sighed rolling her eyes. "Seriously. A house to big for Emily Gilmore?" Lorelai scoffed.

"I wanted to go somewhere but nobody knew about the separation so I decided to come here." Emily explained.

"Ok. Well I have to go changed seeing as flannel isn't appropriate for me." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. "Come on. Walk with us." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. "I'll be right there." Lorelai said. Rory and Emily left but Emily watched Lorelai from the window.

Luke arched an eyebrow and she playfully slapped him in the chest.

"Shut up." She said.

"Didn't say anything." He smirked leaving into her.

"Oh well." She said shrugging closing the gap in between them. She gave him a kiss and got her purse. "One for the road?" She pouted. Luke rolled his eyes and gave her one last kiss. "Knew you loved me." She said giggling as she left.

_Love?_ Anna's thoughts were racing.

"Let's go." Lorelai said once they were all outside.

"Why walk? Where's your car?" Emily asked.

"Nice day out." Lorelai said evading the question. "My car's at the house." She said shrugging.

"You walked here?" Emily asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No." Lorelai said.

"I don't get it." Emily said looking at Rory.

"I think Luke took her grandma." Rory said.

Once at the house Lorelai told them to wait and she walked upstairs. She took his shirt off and folded it.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Jeez mom. Don't do that! You almost killed me." She said putting Luke's shirt in the 'Luke drawer'.

"Don't you want to give that back?" Emily asked.

Lorelai shrugged getting a shirt out. "No." She said smiling. "He must have a billion one of those shirts." She said putting her shirt on. Emily opened the drawer that Lorelai put the shirt in and let out a small gasp. Lorelai turned around and rolled her eyes. Emily was staring at an assortment of Luke's clothes. A pair of jeans, a couple flannels, some pajamas, and other things.

"Does he stay here a lot?" Emily asked. Lorelai shrugged.

"Why did you come up here?" Lorelai asked.

"Bathroom." Emily said walking into her bathroom. Lorelai shrugged and sat on the bed. She tucked her feet under her butt and waited. When Emily came out Lorelai went into the bathroom to freshen up. She placed a black compact next to her seat and she never used it.

Emily was watching the whole time curious as to why she wouldn't use that one. She reached for it and Lorelai stopped her. "Don't touch that one." Lorelai said. Putting some lip gloss into her bag.

"What's in there?" Emily asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "If you don't want another grandchild." She said walking out. "What is it; inform your mother what she doesn't need to know day or something?" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Lorelai?" Emily said walking to the steps.

"Nothing." She said cheerily. "Hi Rory." She said walking down glaring needles at her. Rory gave her a look as if to say 'I tried.' Lorelai rolled her eyes and gave Rory a look as if to say 'like hell you did.' Emily watched their interaction.

"Would you please talk?" Emily sighed frustrated.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. And gave Rory one last look before she walked over to the door.

"Mom. You should go talk to dad." Lorelai said.

"No. He's being stubborn." Emily said pointing her nose up.

"And your not." Lorelai stated.

"No." Emily said.

"Yes." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Spilling wine on the carpet in 9th grade." She said. "You still haven't forgiven me." She rolled her eyes and walked outside.

"So what were you going to do today? I'll tag along." Emily said cheerily.

"Well. I was going to go to work." Lorelai said slowly.

"And I was going to sit at the Dragonfly and do some newspaper things." Rory said.

"Oh you can annoy Michele!" Rory clapped her hands excitedly.

"Fine. She can do that, for today. That's my job." She said smirking. "Let's drive." She said getting into her car.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Coffee!" Lorelai said running into the kitchen.

"How many cups have you had?" Sookie asked.

"What are you the Luke for the Dragonfly?" Lorelai asked impatiently searching for coffee.

Sookie giggled and so did Lorelai. They were both picturing Sookie in flannel. "My mother's here." Lorelai stated.

"Here, here?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai nodded her head and filled the coffee pot. "She kicked my dad out and apparently she decided to come here." Lorelai sighed and gulped her coffee down. "This'll have to do." She said refilling her cup. "Bye Sook." Lorelai said leaving with her cup. "Michele, answer the phone!" Lorelai called to him. He was reading OK! Magazine not paying attention to anything.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and answered the phone. "Dragonfly Inn; Lorelai speaking." She said her voice dripping with cheerfulness even though she was about to beat up Michele.

"Hey." Luke's voice came on the phone.

"Hey." Lorelai said smiling. "How's it going?" She asked going into a corner where nobody would see her unless they were watching her. Which little to her knowledge her mother was.

"Taylor just came in here." He said.

"Oh yeah?" She asked giggling. "The firelight festival is soon." She said sighing.

"Yeah." He said rolling his eyes.

"And guess whose going?" She asked. "You!" She said before he could answer. She came out behind and corner and went to sit down in the 'living room' of the Dragonfly.

"No." He said firmly but she could tell he was smiling.

"Yes!" She said giggling. Rory came and plopped next to Lorelai.

"Maybe for a little while." He said caving.

"Yes!" She squealed and turned to Rory.

Luke sighed. "I have to go somebody is standing abnormally close to me." Luke said.

"Say hi to Kirk for me!" She said cheerfully hanging up. "Guess who's going to the festival this Thursday?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"No!" Rory said in disbelief.

"Yep!" Lorelai said examining her fingernails.

"You got him to go?" She asked. Lorelai nodded. "You have powers no other woman has." Rory said shaking her head.

"And I have passed my powers onto you!" Lorelai said clapping her hands. "And it didn't even take me that long." She rolled her eyes giggling. Just then Emily came and sat across from them.

"What is this about Thursday?" She asked putting her chin in her hands.

"A festival." Lorelai said.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Um. I forgot Rory help me. Too many festivals." She said rubbing her temples and giggling slightly.

"I haven't missed a festival since I was one and I still get them mixed up." Rory said leaning back into the couch.

"Firelight! Rory do you remember when I got hit with a paper mashe star last year?" Lorelai asked.

"Are these festivals safe?" Emily asked.

"I think so." Lorelai said. "Taylor supervises them so…"

"They must be safe." Rory said smiling.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Bye." Lorelai said getting up.

"Who was she talking to?" Emily asked.

"Luke." Rory said looking at her mom annoy Michele. "She's happy." Was all Rory said before she got up to go to her laptop.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I need coffee." Lorelai said going into Luke's. "I got rid of my mother." Lorelai said smiling. "Rory went back to Yale and now I'm here." She giggled. "And we're alone." She said walking up to him.

"Alone?" He asked inching towards her. She nodded her head. That was all he needed. He took her in his arms and kissed her. She complied by probing her tongue in his mouth. He moaned and she inched towards the stairs.

"Up." She breathlessly demanded. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked up the stairs and they only broke the kiss to breathe.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're amazing." She said making random patterns on his chest.

"I've heard that somewhere." He said. "You're not to bad yourself." He said playing with her hair.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks." She said snuggling up to him.

"Mmhmm." He said smelling her hair. And then they both fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai woke up to the smell of coffee. She rolled over in bed to find a note.

Made you coffee and food hope you slept well.

Luke.

She drank the coffee and ate the food. Just as she was finishing up Luke came upstairs. He handed her clothes.

"The perfect man." She giggled giving him a kiss. She changed and then tried to fix her hair and make-up but that wasn't working out to well. She called Sookie and told her she'd be in late much to Michele's "dismay". She could never tell if he wanted her there or not. He complained about her being there and then he complained about her not being there. Lorelai diagnosed him bipolar as she went out the back way to her house.

She re-changed and then headed over to the Dragonfly.

"I'm here!" Lorelai announced walking up to the desk.

"Goody." Michele said rolling his eyes. "The boss made her appearance." He sighed going back to his magazine.

Lorelai rolled her eyes to happy to be bothered by him and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late." She told Sookie walking in to the kitchen.

"It's ok." Sookie said. "Here try this." She handed Lorelai a wooden spoon full of clear liquid.

"Water?" She asked staring at the spoon.

"Eat it!" She said shoving it into her mouth.

It tasted like garlic but it also tasted sweet. "Amazing." Lorelai marveled at the 'clear liquid'.

"I know!" Sookie gushed. "So…why were you late?" Sookie asked stirring some other sauce.

"Why am I ever late?" Lorelai sighed. "Luke didn't wake me up." She pouted.

Sookie giggled. "You guys are so cute."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Sookie and got some coffee. "Won't argue." She said drinking her coffee. "I'm going to go annoy Michele.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm starving." Lorelai said sitting down in front of Luke.

"Well a hello to you too." He said leaning over to kiss her. She kissed him and smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said back. They were lost in each others eyes until the bell rang signaling a new arrival.

Anna and April walked in.

_Typical of her to ruin a moment._ "Hi." Lorelai said to them.

April offered her a small smile but Anna just stared.

"About that food." She pressed.

"Coming right up." He rolled his eyes going into the kitchen.

"Atta boy." She said giggling.

"Don't…" Luke started.

"Run Butch!" Lorelai giggled even harder.

"Say it." He finished walking into the kitchen.

Lorelai shrugged and poured herself coffee.

Taylor walked in and went straight for Lorelai. "Here. " He said handing her flyers. "Make Luke put them up."

"He's going isn't that enough?" She told him.

"He's going?" He asked in shock. He literally couldn't move.

"I'm his girlfriend Taylor do you think he wouldn't go?" Lorelai asked.

"I suppose that's true." Taylor said. "One flyer?" Taylor begged.

"I'll see what I can do." Lorelai rolled her eyes and took a flyer.

"Thank you!" Taylor said smiling leaving.

Lorelai giggled. "Seriously they think I'm a miracle worker." She said to Anna and April. "He Luke?" She asked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." He said coming out.

"One flyer." She asked pouting. He shook his head and she smiled. "One. In the corner. Nobody will see it." She said looking up at him.

"What if I said maybe?" He sighed looking down.

"Then I'd say hurray?" She tried.

"And if I said yes?" He asked.

"Then I'd jump you on the counter." She smiled.

"Not sure that's in my insurance contract." He smirked.

"Please?" She asked him batting her eyelashes.

"One." He said sternly.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you." She smiled eating a fry.

Anna felt sick watching them. They seemed so happy she couldn't take it. "I'll pick her up before dinner." Anna said. But they didn't hear her. They were lost in each others eyes again.

**AN: alright….I officially dread Tuesdays. **

**Next up: Firelight festival…who will show up?**

**I BET IT'S SOMEBODY FROM RORY'S PAST WHO SHE THINKS SHE'S OVER…..**

**Review if you want more. **


	15. Broadway,,,cowboy kills the rock star

**An: hope you enjoy**

**_Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die_**

The cowboy kills the rock star  
And Friday night's gone too far  
The dim light hides the years  
On all the faded girls

Forgotten but not gone  
You drink it off your mind  
You talk about the world  
Like it's someplace that you've been

You see you'd love to run home   
But you know you ain't got one  
And you're livin' in a world   
That you're best forgotten around here  
You choke down all your anger  
Forget your only son  
You pray to statues when you sober up for fun  
Your anger don't impress me  
The world slapped in your face  
It always rains like hell on the losers day parade

You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you ain't got one  
'Cause you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten  
And when you're thinkin' of a joke  
And nobody's gonna listen  
To the one small point  
I know they been missin' round here  
You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you ain't got one  
'Cause you're livin' in a world  
That you're best forgotten  
And if you're thinkin' of a joke  
Do you think that they'll listen  
To the one small point  
I know they been missin' round here

_**BROADWAY: GOO GOO DOLLS**_

**Btw the other song was Manic Monday: The Bangles \**

**88888888888888888888888888**

"Guess what's tonight is!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Don't push it." Luke said getting coffee out for her.

"Dirty!" Lorelai said.

"What goes on in your mind?" Luke asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said gratefully taking the coffee.

"Hey Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. He nodded and told Caesar he was taking 10.

"What's up?" He asked as they were upstairs.

"Anna's been, like, watching us this whole week." She said looking down. "I don't know if I'm paranoid…actually I know I am..." She giggled. "I don't know if I am right now." She sighed and looked up.

He nodded. "I know." He admitted sitting down. She took her place on his lap and looked at him. "It's weird. I see her watching us and I just keep serving her."

"Well what else are you supposed to do?" Lorelai giggled. "Kick her out!"

"Wouldn't you like that?" He asked sticking his face in her neck. His stubble tickled her but she liked it

"Hmm." She said leaning back into him. She pushed him down with her back so he was laying down.

"No now." He said.

She pouted but got up. "I know." She said leaving. "Thanks." She said looking at him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Listening to me babble." She said looking at him in the eye. He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Let's go." She said

They both walked down smiling. No matter what Anna was going to do it wouldn't break them…right?

"Pick me up tonight." Lorelai said getting her purse. He nodded and pulled her close.

"It'll be ok." He whispered.

"I know." She said softly. She kissed him and smiled. "Thank you." She said letting go of him. He nodded and she left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai hears a knock at the door and yells to come in.

"Can't…find…earrings!" Lorelai screamed from upstairs. "I'll be right down." Lorelai calls. She walks down the stairs putting her earrings in and stops short at the sight in front of her. Chris. "What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"You told me to come in." Chris said.

"That's because I thought you were somebody else." Lorelai said putting her hands on her hips.

Chris gives her the one over and smirked. "Going on a date?" He asked.

"Something like that." She said grabbing her purse.

"Wonderful." He slurred.

"Are you drunk?" She asked. She knew he was. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Something like that." He smirked.

"Chris. What you are doing here?" She pleaded.

"I love you." He said.

"Oh my God." Lorelai sighed. "No you don't." She said looking at him. "Please go." She said. She couldn't look at him. He was hurting her. Just more false promises.

"I can't." He shook his head and looked down.

"Go." Came a voice from the door.

Lorelai turned around and saw Luke. "Luke!" She said running over to him. "Thank God. Make him go away." She pleaded. Luke nodded and walked over to Chris.

"You're with him?" He asked.

"Yes." She said staring at him.

"Go." Luke's voice boomed.

Chris shook his head and stumbled out. Lorelai threw her arms around Luke and buried her neck in his chest.

"He scared me." She whimpered. "He had that look in his eyes." She said looking up at him.

"He's gone now." Luke said in a soothing voice stroking her hair.

She nodded and took his hand. "Let's go." She smiled.

"You sure? " He asked.

She put her arm around his waist and sighed. "You're not getting out of this one that easily." She smirked. He shook his head and put an arm around her neck. She took the hand that was hanging over her shoulder in hers and laced their fingers. She leaned into him and they walked out.

"Nice night." He said.

"Cold." She said. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and she smiled. "Better." She said looking up.

"Yeah?" He asked looking down.

"Yeah." She confirmed going on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

Then they heard a giggle. "You guys are just so cute." Sookie said coming up next to them. Jackson came next with baby-Davy in the stroller.

Luke blushed but didn't remove his arm. Partially because Lorelai was holding onto his hand and partially because he liked it there.

Lorelai giggled and turned to Sookie. "Hey." She smiled over to Davy. "He just gets cuter and cuter."

"Don't talk about my husband that way." Sookie teased.

Lorelai giggled. "He's getting huge." She marveled.

Sookie nodded and they talked the whole way to the festival Luke just enjoying Lorelai's company.

888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Rory!" Lorelai said walking over to Rory.

"Hey mom. Luke." She said nodding at Luke. "Guess who I was just with?" She asked.

"Brittany Spears?" Lorelai asked. "She got knocked up again. That slut." Lorelai giggled shaking her head.

"Jess." Rory said.

"He's here already?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded. "I should say hi." Luke said.

"Well come on then." Lorelai said walking over to Luke's where she saw Jess reading.

They opened the door and Jess laughed. "Look at you two can't keep your hands off of each other."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and let go of Luke's hand and slipped her hand out of his waist. "I'll let you two do that male thing." She said rolling her eyes again. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook." She said to Luke.

He sighed and took his arm off of her shoulders. "Bye." She smiled and kissed him.

"Bye Luke." She said. "And Jess." She added as an after thought. She left and went to go stand by the fire.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

She got a cup of Patty's Punch and stood by the fire. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a kiss placed on her hair. She turned around to kiss Luke.

"Hi." She said still in his arms.

"Hi." He smiled and gave her another kiss.

"How's Jess?" She asked turning to the fire but his arms were still around her.

"Fine. He wrote a book." Luke said.

"I know." She smiled. "Say it. I was right you were wrong." She giggled. "You thought you failed him. But you didn't." She smiled into the fire.

"You were right." She turned around again to face him.

She put her punch down and cupped his face with her hands. "I knew it." She said before his lips caught hers.

"You always know." He said. But this time _her_ lips caught _his_.

"Say that again." She smiled.

"You're always right." He rolled his eyes and she giggled.

"I know." She shrugged and kissed him. This time neither of them pulled back and she felt his tongue on her lips. She opened up and moaned.

They heard somebody clear their throat but just ignored it. Then somebody poked a finger in the middle of Lorelai's back.

She groaned and turned around.

"Hi…Anna." Lorelai said detaching herself from Luke. He grabbed her hand and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Lorelai." She said in disgust.

Lorelai just squeezed her eyes shut and re-opened them. _Still here._ She sighed and so did Luke. "Decided to check out the festivities?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah. April said she wanted to come. She's with your daughter now." Anna said.

"Ok." Lorelai said. She was confused as to why Anna would break up their little mini make out session.

"I think I'm going to leave her here." Anna explained.

"Ok." Luke said nodding.

Lorelai looked at the diner.

"By Anna." Lorelai said. "Come on." Lorelai said pulling Luke to Rory, April, and Jess. "That was awkward. She said once they were out of ear shot.

Luke sighed.

"Come on." Lorelai said squeezing his hand. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Luke." She stopped and turned towards Luke. She took his hands in hers.

He sighed and looked into her eyes and started laughing. "That was kind of funny." He said.

She giggled and bit and put her arm around his waist. He slung his arm around her shoulder and they both laughed. "You're right. Your ex girlfriend interrupting us making out. Hilarious." She said sarcastically but still laughing. "You know." She said tracing her free hand up and down his chest. "We were interrupted." She said looking up at him.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Later." She nodded and they continued walking to Luke's.

"You can all bow down Now." Lorelai said walking into the diner.

Jess scoffed. "That means you Jess." She said. He scoffed again and Lorelai frowned. "So uncool Jess." She said shaking her head. Luke pulled up a chair at the table they were sitting at and sat down. Lorelai sat on his lap and sighed. "Still waiting." She said. Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. "Coffee." Lorelai said.

Rory handed Lorelai her cup and Lorelai smiled a thanks and took a sip.

"So Jess," Lorelai began but then she saw the look on his face. "No, no smart ass remarks." She said sighing. He smirked and shook his head. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her middle a squeeze. She smiled and leaned into him.

Rory watched that smiling. She loved how her mom was so happy with Luke.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**AN: If ASP decides to make the show LC I will not watch. And the whole Gilmore thing in Stars Hallow? She better not go through with that. So that's chapter 14…RR...I know I didn't do the whole RORY HAS FEELINGS FOR JESS thing but it's coming…I think…unless I change my mind. Like ASP I mean seriously who decides to make Luke her last man but then change their mind? Right…so REVIEW...you know that little purple box that says go is there for a reason right?**

**NEXT: Richard is 'out of town' for the dinner with Luke. **


	16. heaven is a place on earth

**ooh baby do ya know what thats worth  
ooh heaven is a place on earth  
they say in heaven  
'love comes first'  
we'll make heaven  
a place on earth  
ooh heaven is a place on earth**

When the night falls down  
I wait for you and you come around  
And the worlds alive  
With the sounds of kids on the street outside  
When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above and you lift me up  
In the world above

chorus

When I feel alone  
I reach for you and you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice and it carries me  
In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before I'm not afraid anymore...

chorus

heaven..  
heaven..  
heaven..

In this world we're just beginning  
to understand the miracle of living  
baby I was afraid before, I'm not afraid anymore

heaven.. 

**HEAVEN IS A PLACE ON EARTH – THE BANGLES**

"I'm tired." Lorelai said yawning.

"You're not tired you're drunk." Rory pointed out.

"Once and a half cups Rory." Lorelai said leaning against Luke.

Rory rolled her eyes and took a sip out of the one cup she was nursing.

"And I am too tired." She said closing her eyes for a moment. Or…not a moment. She feel asleep on the spot.

"Luke. I think you might have to bring her up." Rory said giggling.

Luke smirked and rolled his eyes. "I better get the aspirin out now."

Rory giggled and nodded. "I'm going home." She yawned getting up.

Luke picked Lorelai up and carried her upstairs. "Why am I flying?" Lorelai asked dreamily.

"Shh." He said stroking her hair. She nodded and fell asleep again. He changed her into flannel and tucked her into bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked downstairs. "Like a light." He said getting aspirin out from downstairs.

Rory giggled. "Punch does that to her."

Jess rolled his eyes and put his book down.

Rory picked it up and giggled. "When in Rome?" She asked.

"Shut up." He said taking it back.

_To Kill A Mockingbird._

"I can quote you 'you go to those things? They are so to kill a mockingbird.'" Rory giggled and he shrugged.

"When in Rome." He said marking his page.

Rory giggled and leaned back crossing her arms over her chest.

"So how's rich boy?" Jess smirked.

"Logan and I broke up." Rory said rolling her eyes. "Don't call him that." She said getting up.

"Aww, did I upset Rory?" Jess asked.

"No heart." She said walking up to the counter pouring herself some coffee.

"No." Luke said.

Rory pouted and he let go sighing.

"One cup."

She smiled and poured herself a cup. "April you want something?" She asked.

"A water please." April said Rory nodded and got her water.

"I want water too." Jess said slightly whining.

"What makes you think I care?" She said rolling her eyes but getting him a water anyways. "Here." She threw the water at him but missed him completely. "The punch is stronger then I thought." She said giggling.

"Or you can't throw." He said getting up to retrieve it.

"Or that." She said rolling her eyes passing April water. She drank her coffee. "I'm going home. April don't let this punk scar you for life." She said hitting his arm lightly.

"No such thing." He smirked.

"Um, Taylor." She said.

"That man is screwed up to begin with." Jess pointed out.

"And you didn't help the cause." She said getting up. "Bye Luke. Tell my mom I'm leaving for Yale early tomorrow." He nodded and she left.

Five minutes later Anna came and surveyed Jess.

"My nephew." Luke said. "Not much of a talker." He was whipping down the tables and looked up.

Anna nodded. "Come on April." Anna said. "Where's Lorelai?" She asked trying to sound casual.

"Upstairs." Luke said.

Jess removed his eyes from his book for a second. "Jess." He said and went back to his book.

Anna nodded. "Come on April.' She said.

April nodded trying to forget the fact that Lorelai practically ignored her and Rory wasn't being too friendly.

"Hold this." He gave Jess a bottle of aspirin. Jess took it and set it down on the table. "Bye." Luke said looking at them. They left and Luke poured two waters. "You're staying here." Luke said. Jess didn't argue he just slug his overnight bag over his shoulder and walked upstairs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai woke up to snoring and a pounding head ache. _Where am I? Luke doesn't snore. _She looked down and saw her flannel attire she rolled around and saw Jess sleeping on his old bed snoring. She sighed and got up. _Big mistake._ The blood rushed to her head causing a horrible head ache. "Hang over." She muttered bitterly. She looked at the night stand and found a bottle of aspirin, pancakes, water, and coffee. She got some aspirin out and took it. She ate her food and drank her coffee. She smiled at how thoughtful Luke was. She lie back down and fell asleep.

The second time she woke up the pounding in her head had decreased but it was still there. "Seriously. Damn pinch." She said getting up. Jess was now awake and wasn't upstairs. She heard the door open and she turned towards the door. Jess walked in and she groaned. "What time is it?" She asked whipping the sleep away from her eyes.

"One." Jess said smirking.

"Damn him. He didn't wake me up…again." She sighed and looked round for her phone. "Where is it?" She grumped. She found it. "Jess. My phone?" She asked. He sighed and got it. He got a book and walked down stairs.

"Sookie?" She asked.

"Lorelai!" Sookie exclaimed into the phone. "Where have you been? Did somebody get lucky last night?" She asked giggling.

"I fell asleep." She said sitting up more. "Punch." She said.

"One word explains it all." Sookie said.

"Too much. I can't form sentences with words." Lorelai said.

"So what are you forming sentences with? Hand gestures?" Sookie asked.

"Sure. I seriously need make-up." She said wondering how she looked.

Sookie giggled and started yelling orders at some poor chef.

"So, I just called to tell you I was going to be late if I can ever get out of here." She said pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Ok sweetie. Take your time we all know what the punch does. Some more then others." She giggled.

"I only passed out once before." She said defending herself.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up and sighed. "Way to wake up. With a hang over." She said out loud rubbing her temples. "And dinner with my parents tonight." She said out loud again.

She got up and changed into some clothes she left there. She also did her make-up because she left some things there and she had some things in her purse.

She bounced downstairs during the mid-afternoon lull. "Hi." She said kissing Luke.

"Hey." He said giving her another kiss.

"Thanks for the hangover food." She said giggling. "More?" She asked pouting he nodded and poured her some coffee. "It's like my own prince in flannel." She said shrugging. She giggled checking out his butt while he went into the kitchen. He came back with pancakes and she took a bite. "You know what tonight is right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." He said refilling her coffee. "I know."

"Yeah, well, just making sure it wasn't a dream."

"Nope." He said. "How's the hang over?" He asked smirking.

"Shut up." She groaned banging her head lightly on the countertop. "Work." She said standing up.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye. Kiss." She said. He leaned over the counter and gave her a quick kiss. "Pick me up." She said walking out. He nodded and she walked away smiling despite the dinner that night and the major hang over threatening to come back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh goody look who decided to come." Michele said rolling his eyes.

Lorelai put her hand up to stop him. "Major hang over. Don't talk to me."

"Oh the boss comes in with a hang over. Wonderful." Michele said rolling his eyes again.

"I'm serious Michele." Lorelai said checking the message pad for messages. She turned around to find her mother sitting in the living room. "Mom!" Lorelai yelped jumping back a bit.

"A hang over?" Emily asked with a smug smile.

"Town thing." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's a town thing to get drunk?" Emily asked appalled.

"No." Then Lorelai thought about all the festivals and how everybody ends up drunken singing by a piano. "Yes." She giggled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to talk about the arrangements for tonight." Emily said still sitting.

"And a phone was out of your reach?" Lorelai asked putting her hands on her hips.

Emily scoffed, "that would be you, Lorelai." She said harshly.

"Ok." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "What about tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Your father isn't coming to dinner. You will have drinks with him and dinner with me." Emily said.

"Ok." Lorelai thought for a moment. "Mom." She hesitated. "You know you could have called."

Emily rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "I have a hair appointment."

"Ok." Lorelai said. She was about to say something else when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. I figured I shouldn't have called the inn because Michele would already be pissed at you for being late. A personal phone call might have set him off." Luke said.

"Smart man." She said walking over to a chair to sit in oblivious to her mother watching her the whole time.

"So, you never answered me: how's the hang over." Luke asked. She could practically hear him smirking.

"I didn't answer you for a reason." She rolled her eyes.

"Answer it now." He said.

"Never." She said giggling. "I'll hang up on you." She said absently twirling hair around her finger.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"Maybe I'll say bye first." She said shrugging.

"Maybe?" He asked.

"No before I hang up on you I'll say: I'm sorry I'm hanging up on you…I love you…bye…don't miss me." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's better."

"Then what just hanging up? Thought so." Lorelai said smiling.

"Luke!" Lorelai herd Taylor's voice through the phone.

"I'll let you get back to your little gay thing you have going there with Taylor." Lorelai giggled.

"You did not just say I just had sex with him." Luke said smiling a bit.

"Maybe I did." She said smiling. She turned to her mom and saw her watching her intently. Once her mom realized that Lorelai was watching her stare she switched her gaze over to books.

"Luke!" Taylor's voice was louder now.

"Bye." Lorelai said. "Go back to bed with him." She said giggling.

"Lorelai." Luke said sternly but she could tell he was smiling.

"Bye." She said hanging up. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk.

"Lorelai you shouldn't be taking personal phone calls at work." Michele said flipping a page on his magazine.

"And you shouldn't be reading trashy magazines at work." She said turning to look at the magazine. "Oh My God…she didn't?" She said referring to something on the page.

"Mmhmm." Michele said turning to look at Lorelai. "She did." He said.

"No way." She said shaking her head.

_What a weird relationship._ Emily mused.

"It says so right here Lorelai." Michele said.

"But I still can't believe it." Lorelai said.

"I know." Michele said agreeing. "A guest came up while I was reading it and saw my face. They asked me if I was alright."

"Which you never are." Lorelai pointed out.

"Shut up." He said scowling.

"Gladly." She said walking into the kitchen. "Sookie my mom is here and she won't go away." She pouted making herself some coffee.

"Maybe she wants to…" Sookie trailed off not knowing where to finish the sentence.

"Exactly." Lorelai said drinking her coffee. She took her cup out to the front desk. "Really Michele if you're not going to do your job then scoot." She said. He rolled his eyes and moved a step to the left. "So mom." Lorelai said looking at the computer to see how much occupancy the inn had. But her mom was on the phone barking orders to some maid service Lorelai assumed.

"It's them." Michele said looking up from his magazine. "The bathrobe bandits." He said in a hushed tone.

"No. Not this. Again. Screw the moles and leave them alone." Lorelai said staring at him.

He rolled his eyes and switched his gaze to Lorelai he stomped his foot like a spoiled child. "Why?" He whined.

"Do you remember how the last time ended?" She asked keeping an eye on her mother. She saw her mom watching them.

"So? I almost got them." He said

Lorelai giggled and patted his head. "No." The phone rang. "Dragonfly Inn; Lorelai speaking…let me check…March 18th? Yes…two days…ok…thank you…" She said hanging up. "Move." She said bumping Michele away from the computer.

"That hurt." He said.

"It will also hurt when I kick your ass all the way to the unemployment agency." She said rolling her eyes forgetting that her mother was watching.

"You deserve to be in the unemployment agency." Michele said frowning.

"You're impossible." Lorelai said.

"And you're not?" Michele asked smirking.

"No." She said laughing.

"You are so impossible." Michele said sighing. "This conversation is over." He said.

"Good. I think you just doubled the chance of me having a heart attack." Lorelai said flipping through files. Michele just rolled his eyes and sort of faded away.

"Lorelai, is that the way to talk to your staff?" Emily said coming up to the desk.

"Just Michele." Lorelai said motioning her head to Michele. "Oh, that reminds me. Michele did Jack fix the knob in room 9?" Lorelai asked turning to Michele.

"He told me he did." Michele said shrugging.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Never a straight answer." She said to Emily. "Mom what time is your appointment?" Lorelai asked.

"I was thinking of doing a DAR function here." Emily said.

"I'm not taking this one." Michele said backing away.

"Go tell Sookie to get all the menus." She told Michele. He nodded thanking her silently for not getting him into this.

"Sit." She said showing her to the living room.

"How many people mom?" She asked.

"I don't know yet." She said putting a thoughtful finger on her chin.

They sat there going through all the details for a while until Emily had to go.

"See you tonight Lorelai." Emily said. Lorelai nodded.

"Bye mom." She said walking over to Michele.

"That woman is exhausting." Michele said.

"Thanks." She said dryly. "I have to go. Bye." And she went home to plan her outfit.


	17. reviews

**An: I haven't been getting many reviews and that makes me think nobody's been reading I wanna thank ****hollywoodgrl**** though**

**REVIEW…I have the next like three chapters typed up already but I can't put them up w/o reviews…cause as far as I know ****hollywoodgrl**** is the only one reading.**


	18. Sophomore slump or comeback of the year

**An: sorry it dragged but the last chapter was more of a filler**

**Are we growing up, or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice.  
'Cause I swear I'd burn the city down to show you the light.**

We're the therapists pumping through your speakers,  
Delivering just what you need.  
We're well-read and poised,  
We're the best boys.  
We're the chemists who've found the formula,  
To make your heart swell and burst.  
No matter what they say, don't believe a word.

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it.  
I'll keep singing this lie, I'll keep singing this lie.

Are we growing up, or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out.  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice.  
'Cause I swear I'd burn the city down to show you the light.

We'll travel like gypsies only  
With worse luck and far less gold.  
The kids you used to love,  
But then we grew old.  
We're the lifers here 'til the bitter end,  
Condemned from the start.  
Ashamed of the way,  
The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts.

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie, I'll keep singing this lie.

Are we growing up, or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out.  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice.  
'Cause I swear I'd burn the city down to show you the light.

Theres a drug in the thermostat  
to warm the room up  
and theres another around, to help us bend your trust  
got a sunset in my veins  
and i need to take a pill to make this town feel ok

The best part of "believe" is the "lie".  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line.  
I need to keep you like this in my mind.  
So give in or just give up.  
(x2)

Are we growing up, or just going down!

Are we growing up, or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out.  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice.  
'Cause I swear I'd burn the city down to show you the light.

**Sophomore slump or comeback of the year – fall out boy**

**88enjoy88**

Luke walked into Lorelai's house and was hit by a pillow. "What the?" He asked her. She was in the back of the couth searching frantically for something in the couch. "Lorelai what happened?" He asked.

"My shoe." She pouted standing up straight. "Rory." She got the phone and called Rory. "Do you have my black pumps…thanks." She hung up and ran into the kitchen.

"Why would your shoe be in the kitchen?" Luke asked following her. She opened the oven and found her shoe.

"With my socks." She said pulling them out. She put her socks back in and put her shoe on. "Got it."

"Not even going to ask." Luke said shaking his head.

She flashed him a smile and walked outside. "Where's your car?" She asked him.

"I walked." He said she sighed and got her keys out. "Here, you drive." She said handing him the keys.

"Ok." He shrugged and they got in the car.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok. Last chance to back out." Lorelai said as he pulled into her old home.

"This is a house?" He asked.

Lorelai just rolled her eyes as he got out. He opened her door and she took her coat off. "Take yours off. Saves time." He gave her a look but did as he was told.

They went through the back way to the pool house and knocked on the door. No answer. Weird.

"Oh my God." She said sighing. She took his hand and they went back to the main house. Rory's car pulled up and she got out. "Nobody's at the pool house." Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "Not a good sign." She said. "Let's just ring the door bell." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed and paused before doing it. A maid answered. "Is Emily here?" Lorelai asked peering over her shoulder.

"Lorelai?" Emily said coming out.

"One simple thing." Emily muttered.

"He's not there." Lorelai said handing her coat to the maid.

"He isn't?" Emily asked. "Maria go inform Richard's valet that the girls and Luke are here."

"Jeeves?" Lorelai asked. "His special friend?" Luke gave her hand a squeeze and she stopped, rolling her eyes.

"What was that Lorelai?" Emily asked her.

"Nothing." She said sighing.

"So Luke would you like a tour?" Emily asked him.

"No mom. He doesn't. There's the sitting room, and weird piano room we never named (**btw I have one of those weird rooms and after I saw that eppy I was like to my mom: let's name it and she was like: no. haha.)**, the kitchen, the stairs that lead to rooms, and look the room with the drinks!" Lorelai said pulling him towards the living room. Luke gave Emily an apologetic smile but went with Lorelai.

Maria came into the room. "Miss. Gilmore his valet said that Mr. Gilmore left an hour ago and told him he might not be back for dinner." She said some what timidly.

"The nerve of that man." Emily fumed.

"Really mom. It's ok." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. "As long as we get the alcohol." Lorelai said a little too eagerly.

"Don't go all no cure for cancer mom. The drugs and alcohol." Rory said giggling.

"I am not a drunk." Lorelai said laughing.

"Taking the Bree route?" Rory asked

"Did you just make a desperate housewives reference?" Lorelai asked giggling.

"I'm never going to live that down." Rory said sighing.

"Girls." Emily scolded. "Might as well have drinks here." She said sighing.

"Gin martini." Lorelai said.

"Soda." Rory said.

"Luke?" Emily asked.

"I'll just have some water." Luke said.

Emily eyed their hands but didn't say anything. She led them to the living room where they all sat.

Rory sat in an over stuffed chair and Emily sat in a chair on the other side of the table. Lorelai and Luke took and couch still holding hands. Lorelai rested her hand on her thigh with Luke's on top of it.

Rory talked to Emily about things at Yale but Emily couldn't keep her eyes away from Lorelai and Luke. They were gazing intently at each other and speaking in hushed whispers.

"You nervous?" She asked with a smirk.

"Only because you're making me." He said. "I'll just imagine her in her underwear." He said but he couldn't take the words back.

"Dirty!" Lorelai said giggling a bit. "Have you ever seen Emily Gilmore in her underwear?" Lorelai asked. "Oh my God do you have a thing for my mother?" She asked her gaze going to her mom for a moment. _Jeez, she's watching us. I wonder if she knows what we're talking about._

"Never. Nice mental image." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"I have a way to get rid of that picture for you." She said putting her face closer to his if that was possible.

"Sure your mom won't mind?" He breathed. Another moment and he would be a goner.

"Oh she would." Lorelai said giggling, pulling back a bit.

"So, Luke?" Emily said ruining their little moment.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore?" Luke asked looking at her.

"Oh please. Call me Emily." She said. He nodded. "How did you tow meet?" She asked actually curious."

"Must have been at the diner right?" She asked looking at him.

"It was." He said softly. He took his wallet out and took a piece of paper out.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered taking the horoscope rubbing it between her fingers making sure it was real. "You kept it." She said whipping a stray tear that came out. He nodded and she read it out loud: Scorpio, you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away. I'll say anything for a cup of coffee." She said giggling a little.

"I don't understand." Emily said looking at them.

"One day a woman came into my diner-"

"Oh was it me?" She interrupted.

"Shh. Well she wanted coffee. I told her to wait but she wouldn't so I told her to sit down shut up and I'd get to her when I got to her."

"I bet she took it real well cause she sounds just lovely." Lorelai interrupted again.

"She asked the man next to her for the horoscopes in the newspaper. He gave it to her and she asked me what my birthday was. I told her and she gave me this."

"But she never went away." She whispered.

"No. She didn't." He smiled putting it away. "You're just lucky I don't clean out my wallet." He said.

"Luke's a softy. Who knew? Rory did you?" She asked taking his hand again.

"Would have never guessed." Rory said looking at them smiling.

And for a moment, and only a moment Emily let herself think this was it for Lorelai but that moment was soon gone and she felt angry. How could Lorelai be this happy with a man that's not Chris? The angriness soon turned to sadness. She wanted that. The happiness. It seemed like the giddy stage in her daughter's relationship with the diner man would never end. "That's a nice story." Emily said a hint of sarcasm in her voice but everybody but Rory was oblivious to it and Rory just rolled her eyes at her grandmother.

"Dinner's ready." Maria said coming into the room.

"Let's go." Emily said ushering them into the dining room. Luke pulled Lorelai up and took her hand. That didn't go un-noticed by Emily and she rolled her eyes at them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Exhausting." Lorelai said to Rory when they were totally out of ear shot.

"Very." Rory agreed.

"Are you staying in the ol' hood this weekend?" Lorelai asked leaning into Luke.

"The Hollow's a hood now?" Rory asked slightly giggling. "I'm coming tomorrow because I have to work on paper stuff tonight but yes, I'm staying tomorrow."

"Yay." Lorelai was perking up but then she realized how tired she was and she yawned. "See you tomorrow kid. Bye." She said.

"By mom Bye Luke." Rory said.

"Bye." Luke said guiding Lorelai to her car.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai and Luke both wake up to the door bell.

"Argh." Lorelai said trying to get up but Luke's arm was around her waist.

"Hm?" Luke grumbled.

"Ignore the door." She said leaning into him again but the door bell kept ringing. She got up and went to the door of her room but looked down. "And I'm naked." She said laughing.

"I don't mind." He said smirking looking at her form the bed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and put some sweat pants on and a flannel. "One second." She said kissing him leaving.

"Coming!" She yelled. She sounded loud even to herself. She shook her head and opened the door. "Dad…" She said looking him up and down.

"Where you sleeping? Oh I'm so sorry Lorelai." Richard said.

"No…it's ok. Come in." She said closing the door. "Coffee." She said going into the kitchen. "Do you want some?" She asked her father.

"Sure. Coffee sounds good." He said taking a seat. They sat only hearing the gurgling of the coffee machine. She poured them each a mug to the brim and then hesitated. "How do you like your coffee?" She asked.

"Black is fine." He said taking it. She nodded and put sugar in hers.

"So…" She said looking at him arching an eyebrow. She had an idea of what he was doing there but she wanted him to tell her.

"I miss her." He confessed looking down into his coffee.

"I know." She said softly looking at him. "I know." She said again nodding.

"How did this happen?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Honestly?" She asked. He nodded prepared for the worst. "You two are just so damn stubborn." She said shrugging.

"I know." He said. "I'm through with that." He said fiddling with his thumbs.

"You're telling the wrong person." She said. "And the disappearing act last night?" She asked.

"Your mother asked me not to come." Richard said perplexed.

"That…" _Bitch._ She silently cursed her mother.

"Lorelai…" Richard said.

"She said…and she did…and she…" she was completely lost in her thoughts now. She shook her head trying to put her thoughts in some sort of order. _She was really mad too._

"I'm sorry." He said looking down. "She said…" He stopped not wanting to rat Emily out.

Lorelai put her hand out still processing. She put her hand down and nodded. "Just mom being mom." She said. "Stubborn." She laughed bitterly taking a sip of coffee.

Richard sighed. "What do I do?"

"Tell her." She said simply. Richard nodded.

"Thank you Lorelai." He said. "I shouldn't have done this." He said.

"Done what?" She asked.

"Come here. Spring this on you. You were sleeping." He said pointing to her attire.

"When am I ever not?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled and looked at her. His eyes full of sadness, "I just want her back." He said looking up.

She nodded. "I know." She said. "Go…tell her!" She said getting him up.

"Thank you Lorelai." He said.

"Go!" She said pushing him out. She shut the door and sighed. She looked down at herself and realized she missed the two middle buttons. She giggled softly and walked back upstairs.

Luke was putting his cap on his wet head when she got up there. "Took a shower with me?" She pouted.

He laughed softly and gave her a kiss. "Bye."

"Love ya!" She said already naked in the bathroom.

"You too." He said smiling. _Never gets old._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Morning." Lorelai said brightly to Michel.

"On time?" Michel gasped.

"Shut yo mouth foo'." Lorelai said. "I'm doing a half day today Rory's coming." She smiled.

"Oh yeah normal one in the family's coming?" He asked.

"She is not normal! She's obsessive and compulsive and….I've run out of adjectives." She said sighing.

"Normal?" He tried.

"Far from it." She said going into her office. "Nobody is to come in." She said shutting the door. She locked in because she knew Michel didn't even try to hear her.

Ten minutes later she heard a knock. She let out a frustrated groan and unlocked it walking back to her desk. "COME IN!" She yelled scribbling something onto a paper.

"You alright?" Sookie asked worried.

"Fine." Lorelai said.

"You sure? Cause Michel said you didn't want any visitors and you seem into your work and…"She trailed off looking Lorelai absorbed into her work. "I'm talking to wall." She said shutting the door.

"What…huh…no!" She said looking up.

"Are you sure you're ok? A fight with Luke?" Sookie asked.

"No." Lorelai said. "I just need to get all this work done before noon. Rory's spending the weekend here but she's spending this morning and tomorrow morning to Lane and Jess and other people." She ranted. "So I only get afternoons and I need to get this done before the after noon." She said getting back to her work.

Sookie nodded. "Here." She said handing her some coffee.

"You are the best friend ever." She said gulping down coffee.

"Enjoy your time with Rory." Sookie said smiling shutting the door.

An hour later another knock on the door. "Come in." She said almost finished with her work.

"You work to hard." She heard from the door.

She got up from her chair. "Not as hard as you work." She smirked giving him a kiss.

"Really?" He asked placing his hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah." She said leaning in for a kiss. "You know." She said breaking apart.

"I know a lot of things." He said leaning down sucking on her earlobe.

"Really?" She asked finding it hard to concentrate.

"Mmhmm." He said sucking on the skin beneath her ear.

"Don't...hickie." But her words were lost and his lips found hers again. She pulled apart breathless.

"What were you saying about a hickie?" He asked innocently.

She giggled and let her arms hang loose around his neck. "I don't seem to remember. But since you know everything you should remember." She said pushing him down on the sofa so she could sit down.

"I forgot." He shrugged playing with her hair. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" He asked.

"Maybe." She giggled and the door burst open and Lorelai jumped a foot high landing on her butt on the floor.

"Lorelai go make out with your boyfriend later." Michel said.

Lorelai got up and looked behind her. "That hurt." She pouted. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Some frantic girl came in. She said she doesn't need a room or anything but she _needs_ to talk to you." Michel said sarcastically.

Lorelai sighs and nods running her fingers through her hair trying to look presentable but not working, she moves her hair over her ear so nobody can see the hicky, and walks out followed by Luke.

She stops short and Luke bumps into her. "Aw jeez Lorelai." He said. He looked over her shoulder and there sitting impatiently staring at them with an expression somebody can only read as jealousy was: Anna.

"Anna." Lorelai chocks out.

**An: gunna end here. Tired. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	19. You know what they do to guys like us in

**In the middle of a gun fight.  
In the center of a restaurant.  
They say. Come with your arms raised high.  
Well they're never gonna get me.  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves.  
To wage this war against your faith in me.  
Your life will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes say a prayer.  
Say a prayer!**

Now! But I can't, and I don't know  
How we're just two men as god had made us.  
Well I can't. Well I can!  
Too much, too late or just not enough of this.  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish  
I'll kiss your lips again!

They all cheat at cards.  
And the checkers are lost.  
My cellmate's a killer, (giggle)  
They make me do push-ups in drag  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself.  
Am I losing myself?  
And well I miss my mom!  
Will they give me the chair?  
Or lethal injection,  
Or swing from a rope, if you dare!  
Oh, nobody knows all the trouble I've seen

Now! But I can't, and I don't know  
How we're just two men as god had made us.  
Well I can't, Well I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this.  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish  
I'll kiss your lips again!

To your room, what they ask of you  
Will make you want to say  
So long!  
But I don't remember  
Why remember. . . . YOU!

Do you have the keys to the hotel?  
cause I'm gonna set this bastard motherfucker on fire! (FIRE!)

Life is but a dream!  
For the dead  
And well I won't go down by myself,  
But I'll go down with my friends!  
Take it like a man

**You know what they do to guys like us in prison – my chemical romance **

**_Pandastar102_****_: My name is Emily and it's so weird to write it and stuff especially when Emily id like evil._**

**_c hmelms: _****_Patients…haha. I HATE ANNA TOO! Ok on with the story._**

**_Katydid1388_****_: Haha…to be evil I guess? _**

**8888888888888888888888**

She stops short and Luke bumps into her. "Aw jeez Lorelai." He said. He looked over her shoulder and there sitting impatiently staring at them with an expression somebody can only read as jealousy was: Anna.

"Anna." Lorelai chocks out.

"Lorelai. Luke." She said getting up obviously surprised that Luke was there.

"I'll see you later." He said. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"If Rory comes tell her I'm here." She said. He nodded and left. "So…Anna…what a surprise. What's up?" She asked sitting down.

Anna took a seat next to her and took a long breath. "Remember when I told you to stay away from April?" She asked.

Lorelai looked down and then into her eyes. "I did." She said desperately. "You asked me to and I did." She said getting angry.

"I know." Anna said looking at her hands. "But…" She trailed off finding this harder then she thought it was going to be. "Luke." She got out.

"What about him?" And then it dawned on her. She wanted her to stay away from Luke too. "No." She said firmly. "I won't do that." She shook her head trying to catch Anna's eye.

"You won't let him have his family?" Anna tried her voice wavering.

Lorelai continued shaking her head looking down. "You can tell me to stay away from you. You can tell me to stay away from your daughter. But Luke?" She asked finally catching her eye. "No." She said once again firmly.

Anna didn't say anything for a while. "He really loves you." She said sadly.

"And you want to take that away from him?" She asked her voice cold void of any other emotion.

"I suppose not." Anna said feeling ashamed.

"I mean would you seriously want to take that away from him." She said looking at her pocketbook that was ringing. "I'll stay away from April. But not him." She said with finality. "Hello?" She answered her phone walking away.

"Meet me at Luke's." Rory's voice came over the line.

"Using your phone there. Bad girl." She said picking up her purse.

"Outside." She could hear her daughter rolling her eyes.

"Michel I'm leaving. Say bye to Sookie for me." She said leaving a dazed Anna. "I'll meet you there?" She asked getting into her car. "5 Minutes." She said hanging up. She got to Luke's and sat down next to Rory. "Guess who came by the house this morning?" She asked.

"Who?" Rory asked drinking her coffee.

"Your grandfather. Oh yeah and by the way your grandmother asked him not to come for the dinner." She said shrugging her coat off.

"She goes all Hitler and all of the sudden she's my grandmother?" Rory asked.

"Well I don't really believe she's my mother." Lorelai said sitting down again.

"Then she wouldn't be my grandmother." Rory said scratching her head.

"Hum, that's true." Lorelai said getting up again. "Coffee." She said walking up to the counter.

"Who was there this morning?" He asked.

"My dad." She said taking the coffee he just poured.

He arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it. "What did Anna want?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said looking away. He was the only one she couldn't lie to.

"Lorelai." He said taking her chin and turning her face to his.

"She just told me…" She started but the bells rang signaling Anna's arrival. _Thank God._

"This isn't over yet." He said wagging his finger at her.

She mutters something and walks back to her table.

"What was that about?" Rory asked.

"Anna came by the inn." Lorelai said keeping her gaze on Anna. "You know how she told me to stay away from April?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Yeah, well, she came by telling me to stay away from Luke." She said her eyes making holes in the back of her shirt.

"She didn't." Rory said amazed.

Lorelai nodded and was silent for a moment. "I hate her. I tried and put up with her…but I hate her." She said looking down. "Is that wrong?" She asked looking at her daughter.

"No. She tried to break you and Luke up." Rory said. "It makes sense." She said.

"Well if my little yalie says so then it must be true." She said a hint of a smile appearing on her face.

She flipped her hair and Rory gasped and then giggled. "Nice love bite." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Oops?" Lorelai tried covering it up with her hair.

"Ok I am officially scared for life. Seeing a hickie on my mom's neck?" She asked completely oblivious to Anna inching near them listening to their conversation.

"I know. Seriously what if I saw a hickie on my mom's neck?" She asked and then burst into giggles. "Emily Gilmore having a hickie on her neck?" She said.

The conversation no longer eves drop worthy for Anna she turned back to Luke.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai asked.

"What?" He asked getting the coffee pot.

"Oh we need that too but we just need to ask you a question." She said. Rory was giggling shaking her head and he walked over with the pot.

"I warned you." Rory told Luke.

"Imagine Emily Gilmore with a hickie!" She said and then burst out laughing. Rory started giggling and Luke smiled.

"Can't. To close to her in her underwear." Luke said raising an eyebrow.

"You will never mention that again Luke Danes!" Lorelai burst into laughter. "That's twice. Hey Rory did you know that he has a thing for Emily Gilmore?" She asked turning to Rory.

"Impossible." He said pouring them coffee. She smiled and took her coffee. "You both are impossible." He said.

"You seemed to figure it out." She said flashing him _his_ smile. The smile she gave nobody else.

"Still trying to." He said walking over to the counter. She giggled and watched him walk away. "I'll see her after school on Monday right?" He asked Anna while April was gathering her books. Anna nodded slowly and looked at Lorelai chatting animatedly with Rory.

"Yeah." She said turning back to Luke. "She'll ride over here." She said

"Ok. Bye April." He said.

"Bye." She said slinging her book bag onto her shoulder.

88888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai woke up and went down stairs to find a note.

At Luke's meet you there

--xoxRory

Lorelai yawned and looked at the clock. She's with Lane.

She got dressed and bounced into the diner. Luke hadn't spent and night because he felt 'uncomfortable' sleeping in the same bed as Lorelai while Rory was in her house so Lorelai was extra happy to see him this morning. "Morning." She said giving him a kiss.

"Morning." He said getting her coffee.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Upstairs." He said. She nodded and made her way upstairs.

When she opened the door Rory was tearing through Jess's suitcase and Jess was watching her with an amused expression on his face. (**an: I was going to make them making out but then I thought nahh she's over him…or is she?**)

"Rory?" She asked.

"Found it." She said getting up. "Hi mom." She said whipping her hands on her pants. "Are you done with this?" She asked flipping through the book. "You…"She said pointing at her book.

"I wrote some notes." He said shrugging.

"Ask. Use word next time!" Rory said flinging her arms around.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"He stole my book." Rory pouted.

"He…"She said looking at him.

"Stole my book." She finished. "Twice." She said walking over to the door.

"Borrowed." Jess corrected. "I gave it back to you didn't I?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Oh well you owe me a book now." She said walking down the stairs. Lorelai rolled her eyes and walked downstairs sitting at a table. Rory took a seat next to her and Miss. Patty came in.

"Hey." Lorelai said.

"Hey. What's going on?" Miss. Patty said taking a seat at their table.

Lorelai shook her head drinking some coffee. "Nothing unusual." She said putting her cup down. "You?" Lorelai asked her.

"I got the dancing apples turning into apple sauce." She admitted.

"I'm sure they're not falling _that_ much." Lorelai said shrugging.

"Sweetie, you know I'm not one to critique my dancers in such a way but they suck." She finished lamely.

_At least she started out good._ "It'll be ok." Lorelai said putting a hand on the woman's arm.

She shook her head and turned to Lorelai. "I know." She said. "I'm off the diet let's celebrate!" She said clapping her hands.

Lorelai giggled at her mood swings but nodded. "Food sounds amazing." She said. "Luke!" She called. "We need lots of pie." She demanded.

"It's the morning." He stated flatly.

"I'll be like those drunks who say it's 5 o' clock somewhere I'll say it's lunch time somewhere." She said proud of herself for thinking of something so insane.

He sighed and got then pie. "Thank you!" She said happily.

**AN: DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER….ok almost done with this story…lots of drama coming with Emily and Chris and Sherry in and out and….yeah…RR **


	20. Stairway to heaven

**There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying the stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven.**

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.  
And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show   
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.  
And she's buying the stairway to heaven.

**Stairway to heaven – Led Zeppelin**

**AN: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lorelai was in Hartford doing some shopping for the inn while she was on the phone with Sookie.

"Ok Sook. I've got all materials for the curtains anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah I need spices." Sookie said.

"Ok hold on." Lorelai said. She paid for her material and put it in her car.

"Ok what kinds do you need?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie named a bunch of spices Lorelai's never heard of. "Ok I have all but one." Lorelai said weaving through the supermarket.

"Which one?" Sookie asked.

"Um…" Lorelai said looking at the list she scribbled. "No wait found it." She said bending down to pick it up. When she got up she bumped right into a man's chest. "Whoa…I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok." A mans voice said.

All of the sudden her blood ran cold. "Chris." Lorelai said looking up.

"No…Sookie." Sookie said giggling.

"Um, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Lorelai said flipping her phone shut. "Chris." She said to Chris again.

"In the living flesh." He quipped.

"Right…well I've got to go." Lorelai said putting her phone in her purse.

"Wait." He said grabbing her arm.

"What?" She asked desperately.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She nodded touched. "It's ok."

"Sherry's back." He said. "For good." He added.

"That's good." She said all of the sudden angry. _So once Sherry comes back he forgets about me? See…if I went to him he would have dropped me like a hat again._ "Great." She said. "Well I have to go." She said not bothering to ask why he is in Hartford when he lives in Boston.

"Bye." He sighed.

8888888888888888888888888888

"Ah you will never guess who I ran into." Lorelai said that afternoon walking into Luke's.

"Bono." Lane said.

"What is with your obsession with Bono woman?" Lorelai asked. "Luke?" She asked.

"In the kitchen." April offered.

Lorelai nodded. "Luke!" She called. He came out of the kitchen. "I saw Chris today." She said. "In Hartford. I was buying things for Sookie and I just bumped into him." She said frowning. "Sherry's back." Lorelai said shrugging. Luke nodded and poured her coffee. "Thanks." She said taking it.

"Doesn't he live in Boston?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "I have no idea where he lives now." She said putting sugar in her coffee.

He nodded again and went into the kitchen. Five minutes later he came back with a burger.

"My savior." She said batting her eyelashes doing her best country accent. Luke rolls his eyes and Jess came down the stairs.

"You." He said pointing at Lorelai.

"What?" She asked.

"Your daughter stole my book." He said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and feigned shock, "my innocent little Rory?" She asked putting her hands on her chest.

Jess rolled his eyes. "I want it back." He said.

"Hey, I didn't take it." Lorelai said turning towards her burger trying to hide giggles.

Jess sighed and his shoulders slumped. "What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Do the bunny hop!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"I don't want it back that badly." He said.

"You're no fun. Meet her by the gazebo tonight and she'll give it back to you." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"That's all I needed to know." He said retreating back upstairs.

Lorelai giggled. "You're just too bad for your own good." Luke said coming up behind her.

"Like I work to hard for my own good?" She said a sly smile on her face. She touched the skin just beneath her ear at the memory. It was fading but Luke would no doubt change that.

"Like that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Thought so." She said picking at her fries. She finished her food and tried to avoid any conversations with April by having some with Luke.

"What movies do you want to watch tonight?" Luke asked.

"I was going to get both Dirty Dancing's." Lorelai said on her third cup of coffee.

He nods. "I never saw the original." He said.

"You mean with Patrick Swazye?" She asked surprised.

He nodded, "yeah. Never saw it." He said.

"Well we'll have to see it tonight then won't we?" She asked.

"I guess we will." He replied looking into her eyes. She nodded slowly and stared into his eyes. The need for each other was growing so they both had to look down.

"I'll see you tonight." She said kissing him.

"Tonight." He repeated waving.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten minutes into the movie Luke lets out a gasp.

"No, that's not my mother." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. "You see that woman is smiling. Emily Gilmore doesn't smile." Lorelai said leaning into him, tucking her feet under her butt.

Luke just smiled and put his chin on top of her head inhaling her scent. "Smell good." He said.

She smiled and closed her eyes for a second. "Thanks." Luke wrapped her in his arms and smiled being comforted by Luke. She always felt safe around him, no matter what the situation was she always felt safe. She aloud herself to be comfortable for a second but that second was gone and the phone rang. "Don't get it." She said.

"Lorelai." He said sternly.

She groaned and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked yawning a bit. She sat up and Luke started rubbing her back.

"Don't yawn on the phone Lorelai it's rude." Emily said.

"Well it's late and I'm tired." She grumped leaning into Luke rolling her eyes.

"Then you should be in bed." Emily said.

"How do you know I wasn't?" She asked.

"Because I know you Lorelai. What are you doing?" She asked.

Lorelai pressed the pause button. "Movie." Lorelai said giggling at the feeling of Luke's fingers on her scalp.

Emily ignored her laughter. "Is Rory with you?" She asked.

"Luke." She said swatting his hand away.

"Luke." Emily said with distaste.

"Yeah my boyfriend. Not sure if you remember him? Tall…"

"Lorelai know who he is." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Just making sure." Lorelai said rolling her eyes also. "What do you need?" She asked playing with Luke's hand.

"I need for you to take your attention away from that boyfriend of yours for one second to talk to me." Emily said sighing.

"Hey…I can do that but you called and he's here." She said sitting up a bit. "I am too listening." She added a bit defensively.

"Great to know." Emily said her voice dripping sarcasm.

"What do you need?" She asked stifling a yawn the last thing she needed was another lecture on listening and sleeping.

"I wanted to thank you." Emily said softly.

Her mother thanking her? Lorelai said up right and banged into Luke's jaw. "Oh my God. I'm sorry!" She told Luke. He waved her off.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Sorry. Right. You're welcome." Lorelai said getting back to the phone. "Um, why are you thanking me?" She asked.

"You spoke to your father didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"We're having a vow renewal!" Emily said happily.

"Great. Mom can I call you back? I have to go to sleep." She said and then hung up. "My mom is getting re-married to my father." She told Luke rolling her eyes. "Nope couldn't just get back together like a normal person." She said leaning into him. "How's your mouth. Sorry bout that." She said rubbing it with her hand.

"No problem." He said his breath going shallow from her touching him.

"Hmm." She said her hand making its way over his mouth, then his nose, and back down to his mouth again. Her fingers were replaced with her mouth very quickly. She moaned softly and straddled him. "Up." She said into his ear. He nods and picks her up taking her upstairs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lorelai you will be my maid of honor." Emily said grabbing her hand taking her upstairs.

"Me?" She asked looking around. "Where's upstairs? Why me? Why not Rory?" _My doom is upstairs._ They walked in to a flurry of white. Every wedding dress you could ever think of was in there.

"Mom…what are you doing?" She asked as her mom picked out a wedding dress.

"Too much lace?" Emily asked.

"You can never have too much lace if it's Italian." Came an old ladies voice. Their stylist for the past 100 years. **(TOTALLY BLANKING ON THE NAME?)** "Oh Sabrina!" She squealed coming up to Lorelai. **(I KNOW RORY WAS SABRINA BUT GO WITH IT HERE.)**

"Oh hello." Lorelai said turning to face Celin(?).

"So deary are you married?" She asked.

"No. She just opened her own in!" Emily said proudly through the shut door.

Celina nodded. Lorelai picked up a plain wedding dress and held it up to herself She looked into the mirror and smiled. Emily walked out and her face went white. Her daughter was looking in the mirror with a wedding dress and smiling. _Things are more serious then I thought._ Emily mused.

"Oh too much lace!" She said. Emily numbly nodded.

"Oh take this mom." Lorelai said handing her the dress she was looking at trying to cover up the fact that _she_ like it and that maybe if _she_ where to have a wedding _she_ might have wanted it.

"That's not really my style." Emily spit out.

Lorelai shrugged and placed it onto the bed. "I like it." She said turning to her mother. "Might be too simple for you. How about this one?" She asked handing her the same dress Emily was wearing with a bit less lace.

Lorelai called Luke because she was bored. "Lorelai?" Came the voice on the line.

"In the living flesh." She replied looking at the dresses, running her fingers of the fabric. "I'm helping my mom pick out dresses." She said sighing. "Everything is either to much or to little." She said soft enough so only Luke could hear.

"Lorelai how about this one?" Emily asked coming out.

"I don't think you should do long sleeve." Lorelai said putting her hand over the phone.

Emily glanced at her left ring finger. _No ring._ Emily sighed relieved but still her daughter was _LOOKING_ at wedding dresses. She wouldn't even do that when she was engaged.

"Here." Lorelai handed her another dress and went back to her phone call.

"Sounds like Emily." Luke said smirking.

"You either sympathize with me or hang up." She pouted fingering the hem of a dress.

"I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes handing Caesar an order.

"Better." She said looking into the mirror fixing her hair.

"Are you doing your hair or talking to me?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Would you be made if I said it was the former?" She giggled putting her hand onto her lap.

"Nah." He said sighing.

"How about this one?" Emily said coming out doing a sweep with her arm.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and looked at it. "You look like a sack of potatoes."

"Thank you, Lorelai." Emily scoffed.

"Deary do you need breasts or do you need some?" Celine asked waving fake cups in the air.

"I'm fine." Emily said grabbing another dress.

"Have I mentioned of the lovely bridesmaid." She said rolling her eyes.

Luke smiled at that. "And I'm sure you'll look amazing." He said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend." She giggled pulled her knees to her chest.

"I've heard that somewhere." He said leaning against the counter his back to the diner.

Lorelai giggled. "LORELAI DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET OFF THE PHONE FOR ONE MINUTE SO YOU CAN HELP YOUR MOTHER?" Emily screamed.

"I'll see you later." She said flipping her phone shut.

888888888888888888888888888

Emily knocked on the door unsure of what she was doing. She gripped the envelope so tight that her knuckles were white. Emily Gilmore was having second thoughts about ruining somebody's life…amazing right? The door opened and she knew she had to do this.

A disheveled and now confused Chris opened the door.

"Emily." He said. It seemed more like a question and Emily inwardly scoffed at that.

"Chris." She said coming inside. "May I come inside?" She asked already inside. "I see you have a maid." She nodded approvingly. This plan would work. It had to work.

"Yeah it's more of a nanny/maid combo." He rambled.

"I suppose GiGi's mother is still in Paris." Emily asked praying for a yes.

"Well she came back but she left again." Chris sighed.

"Well I'll skip straight to the point." She said not wanting to waste any more time. He nodded waiting for her to continue, he's learned never to interrupt Emily Gilmore. "I've never liked you." She said pointing her nose up. "You come from a nice family yes?" She asked not waiting for an answer. "You love my daughter. You would have married her if she said yes and you would have married her if that Sherry didn't have a baby." She said looking at GiGi. "She has a boyfriend now. They're serious. I don't like it. I like you better." She said putting the envelope on the table. "Here." She said walking out. "I know you love her." She said shutting the door.

**An: DONE…with this chapter…spoilers suck ass… **


	21. The man who murdered love

**I'm the man who murdered love  
Yeah! what do you think to that?  
I'm the man who murdered love  
Yeah! what do you think to that?**

He was begging on his bended knee  
For me to put him from his misery  
He hadn't worked at all this century  
Said 'i do a job for all humanity'

I put a bullet in his sugar head  
He thanked me kindly then he lay down dead  
Phony roses blossomed where he bled  
Then all the cheering angels shook my hand and said...

Oh! it's the middle of the song!

Oh! yeah! oh! yeah!  
I'm guilty! I'm guilty!  
I'm guilty! yeah!  
And then I turned and said

There'll be more pain from broken hearts  
And no more lovers to be torn apart  
Before you throw me in your dungeon dark  
You oughta film me putting statues up in every park

So dear public, I'm here to confess  
That I'm the one who freed us from this mess  
Love won't be calling at your address  
'cos you've never had you'll never miss, I guess

If you never ever use it  
You know you're gonna lose it  
If you never ever kiss it  
How're you ever gonna miss it?  
I'm the man...

**The man who murdered love - XTC**

**An: will she tell Luke? Maybe.**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You built me a shelf." She said giggling coming out of his bathroom with flannel on.

"I don't like your toothpaste." He said it as if it was no big deal but they both knew it was a big deal.

"What cinnamon just not your thing?" She asked getting into bed he shook his head. "So what flavor do you like?" She asked turning to him.

"Stripe." He said.

"That's not even a flavor." She pointed out.

"In the toothpaste world it is." He said sighing.

"So you make up your own worlds and flavors now?" She asked turning on her back. "Oh…My…God!" She squealed. "a TV!" She said. "What about your REM sleep?" She asked turning to him. He just smiled. She clapped her hands excitedly and turned it on. "I love!" She squealed. "You are officially the best boyfriend ever." She said giving him a kiss.

"Great to know." He said shutting off the lights. "What if the best boyfriend couldn't make it to the vow renewal?" He asked bracing himself for her answer.

"Well if you don't go then I'll be the bridesmaid with out a date and traditionally I'd have to make out with the best man but the best man is Rory so you see the flaw in my plan." She said pouting.

He sighed and turned toward her. "Jess has this book thing." Luke said.

"Aw, and you want to go as the proud papa?" She asked smiling at the bond those men shared. Jess was over in New York getting it ready and Luke really wanted to go.

Luke blushed. "No." He said. She giggled and kissed him.

"How about I meet you there?" She asked giving him another kiss. He nodded pulled her closer. Good." She said kissing him again.

He smiled and kissed her this time without breaking it. She felt his tongue so she opened up. She rolled on top of him and giggled. "I thought you had early-"

"Shh." He interrupted. He placed his lips on hers and they once again began passionately kissing. Lorelai thought she heard the door open but she shook it away because Luke had told her Jess was staying in New York for the opening of his whatever it was. They heard an: aw jeez and they turned around to see a red Jess.

Lorelai rolled off of Luke and giggled. She buttoned the buttons that Luke had unbuttoned and cocked her head at Jess. "Nothing like getting caught by a nephew, eh?" She said giggling still.

Luke was redder then Jess but because he was laying next a half naked Lorelai found the humor in it all. "I thought you were in New York." Luke said.

"I was there but I was I forgot my bad," he motioned towards his bad in the corner, "so I decided to stay." He said. "Is that a TV?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded and flipped the station until she found something she liked. She yawned and turned it off. "I'm tired." She said.

"You can sleep here." Luke said shutting the light off yawning. "But when the bread guy wakes you up early don't yell at me." Jess made his way over to his old bed in the dark and lay down falling asleep almost immediately.

Luke fell asleep also but Lorelai felt a bit awkward sleeping there with Jess.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Luke woke up Jess was gone and Lorelai was sleeping.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai walked down the stairs in a rush.

"Gotta go!" Lorelai said giving Luke a kiss. "Wedding in only 4 hours." She said leaving.

She got to the place where it was held and ran into the room where the bride was getting ready.

"No Luke?" Emily asked smirking.

"I have to meet him somewhere after this. Rory you're coming too!" Lorelai said unable to hide the excitement that Jess did something. "Guess what?" She asked. Rory cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "We're going to New York!" Lorelai said doing a little dance.

Rory nodded slowly and smiled. "Jess?" She asked.

"Jess." Lorelai confirmed.

"Who's Jess?" Emily asked.

"My secret boyfriend." Lorelai said turning to her mother. Emily rolled her eyes. "Luke's nephew." Lorelai said. "Where's my dress?" She asked. Emily pointed at the wall and she put it on. She put on make-up and did her hair.

She walked outside and bumped into Chris. "Whoa…we've got to stop meeting like this." She said smiling nervously.

"You're right." He said.

"So, you were invited?" She asked dying to leave.

"Yeah. Listen Lore, do you think we can talk?" He asked. She cringed at the name Lore. If only he knew how much she hated it.

"Later. Promise." She said walking away. He sighed a missed chance. "Um, Rory your father is here." She said dragging her daughter to a corner were nobody would see or hear them.

"Here?" She asked pointing around them. Lorelai nodded and bit her nails. "You said Sherry's back." Rory pointed out.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, no, no." She muttered. "Emily not-so-subtly mentioned she was gone." She looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?" She asked nobody.

"It's ok." Rory said glancing at the door as if somebody would come barging in.

"No it's not but it'll have to be." She said running her fingers through her hair. She moved out from the corner and walked out through the door, "it has to be." She repeated squeezing her eyes shut. Rory rubbed her arm with a soothing hand.

"It will be." She said linking her arm through Lorelai's.

"Thanks kid." She said looking Rory up and down. "You'd make a good boy." She giggled looking her daughter up and down.

Rory rolled her eyes but smiled at her mothers attempt to change the subject. "Shall we?" She asked.

"Of course." Lorelai smiled and they walked into the hall once again.

"So I was wondering what you did to make grandma invite dad." Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "Dated." She said looking around at all the decorations and the people filing in. "Seriously…do you think they invited enough people?" Lorelai asked squeezing her daughters arm. "Ok I told Luke that since he didn't come I had to make out with you." She said completely serious. "Loop hole: you're my daughter." She said. "And a girl. Sorry baby I don't swing that way." She said giggling.

"Good to know. Luke would be devastated." Rory mock shook her head.

"I know. Imagine." She said. "Did I tell you?" She asked. "Jess walked in on us!" She said giggling.

"On you?" She asked also giggling.

"Almost on us. He saw us. Let's just say my shirt wasn't completely buttoned and I wasn't on the bed." She said giggling. They giggled until they were stopped by Chris.

"Too much champagne?" He asked trying to make a joke.

They both stopped laughing but Lorelai scowled. "Nope. No champagne here." She said. "Come on Rory." She said dragging Rory away. She shook her head. "Do you think he heard us?" She asked.

"I don't know." Rory thought for a second. "I don't know." She repeated.

The reception was short and sweet then came dinner. Not so short and sweet. A very, very, very, long dinner. "Hun, I don't think we'll make it." She told Rory while they were dancing.

"I know. Call Luke." She said. Lorelai nodded and got her phone out. She went into one of the changing rooms to make the call.

"I'm sorry." She said sighing. "Everything's so hectic and-" She started but he cut her off.

"I understand I'll buy you a copy of the book." He said.

"You really are the perfect man." She said in her southern accent again.

"I've heard that somewhere." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said sighing. "I wanted to see it." She said.

"It's ok." He said looking around at the scene before him. A bunch of poets and clueless people.

All of the sudden a VERY drunk Chris stumbles in.

"Chris?" Lorelai asks. "Are you drunk?" She asked.

"What?" Luke asked into the phone.

"I gotta go bye." She said hanging up. "Chris are you ok?" She asked.

"I love you." He said and then threw up.

"Chris?" She asked unsure of what to do.

"I love you." He slurred stumbling towards her. "I know you love me too." He said his breath reeking of alcohol and vomit.

"No." She said shaking her head violently. "I don't."

"Yes you do." He said coming closer with a crazed look in his eye. "I know you do." He said grabbing her shoulders. He shook her and said, "I know you do." He said looking into her eyes.

"Get…off…me!" She screamed pealing him off her.

He slapped her. "Bitch." He breathed. "I know you love me stop being a stubborn bitch." He said into her ear. She pushed him away and grabbed her phone. "No I won't let you get away this time." He said grabbing her dress from the back. It tore and she whimpered.

"Stop." She said shaking him off. "Please." She added.

"No. You were always the stubborn one just let it go." He said tugging at the hem of her dress.

"Could you be any more crud?" She asked running away, tears streaming down her face. She ran into Rory and whipped the tears off her face.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah?" She asked nonchalantly pushing up against the wall so she doesn't see her dress?

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Bathroom." She said looking at her now black-tear-stained hands.

"Mom." She asked putting her arm around Lorelai. She hated that her mom felt that she needed to hide things from her. Keep the pain away. She pulled her back from the wall and Lorelai flinched at the spot where Chris had touched her." Your dress!" Rory gasped.

"I fell?" She tried.

"Mom." She said sternly.

"Chris." She said.

Rory fumed she knew he was a bad idea.

"Don't." Lorelai said shaking her head. "Please." She begged.

"How can I not?" She asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Because. He's drunk and stupid and…" She put her head in her hands. "Just don't." She said softly. Rory calmed down and nodded.

"Come on." Rory said leading her into some privacy. "It's ok." She said rubbing her back.

"It has to be." She said giving her daughter a watery smile.

"No." Rory shook her head. "It doesn't." Lorelai slumped into a chair. "Did he do anything to you?" She asked cautiously.

Lorelai touched her cheek lightly but shook her head. "No." She said softly. "I called Luke." Lorelai said. "Oh God, Luke! I hung up on him!" Lorelai said dialing his number.

"Hello?"

"Oh I'm so sorry." Lorelai said looking down.

"It's ok what happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later I have to go." She said staring at Rory. They said their goodbyes and hung up "I have to…get out there…my dress…my make-up." She sighed looking down at herself.

"No." Rory said shaking her head. "You're going home I'll tell grandma. Look here's your stuff. Get it and we'll go." Lorelai nodded gratefully and got her stuff together. Rory came back and clucked her tongue. "Don't tell me she freaked out. What did you say?" She asked.

"That you're sick." Rory said.

"Anybody there?" She asked Rory shook her head and they both went into the hall. Lorelai assured Rory that she was ok but Rory decided to stay at the house anyways.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai was on her cell phone with Luke and she was searching for something behind the Dragonfly desk.

"They're still on the honeymoon so Rory's staying in Stars Hallow so I'll spend the night at your OUCH!" She exclaimed rubbing her sore elbow. It banged against the counter. "That hurt." She sighed and got up still searching she was talking to Luke until a very impatient man heaved a large sigh and taped his fingers on the desk. "I'll see you tonight." She said flipping her phone shut. She stood up and gasped. "I told you to stay away from me." She said backing up into the wall.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Chris." She said slowly. "Don't do this." She shook her head. "Please."

**AN: ok cliffy…kind of…how long has he been there for? What does he want? Will his sorry make an impact on Lorelai and her feelings?**

**Labybabe**: **Me too….**

**lukeandlorealilove****: trust me…I know, it's like you have to but you can't **


	22. Yellow

**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow.**

I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow."

So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing took done,  
And it was all yellow.

Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turned into something beautiful,  
You know  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.

I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cuz you were all yellow,

I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow.

Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turned into something beautiful,  
You know,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry.

It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for...  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine...  


**Look at the stars;  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.**

**Yellow – coldplay **

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I told you to stay away from me." She said backing up into the wall.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Chris." She said slowly. "Don't do this." She shook her head. "Please."

"Rory's staying here and you told me to come visit her." He said smugly.

_So he had heard._

"Unless you told her…" He said slowly. "You did." He threw his hands up in the air. "Unbelievable." He said sighing.

"She found me. What was I supposed to say 'mommy's a crack head and couldn't hold her dope'?" She asked.

He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Can I just have a room so I can see my kid and make up for it?" He asked.

Lorelai scoffed at the last part but didn't say anything for a moment. "We're booked." She said shuffling papers around the desk.

"Please." He said.

"Where's that annoying Frenchman?" She asked looking around. "Michele!" She called.

"Kitchen." Came a heavy French accent.

Lorelai sighed and went into the kitchen to get Michel. "I want you to be mean to him ok?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked usually she hated it when he was mean to guests.

"You like Rory right?" Lorelai asked pleading with him.

"Sure. She's the normal one." He said.

"Well he's mean to Rory. And to me but you don't like me all that much." She said rolling her eyes. "Just if we have a room give it to him but please no matter what you do be rude to him." She pleaded once again.

"For Rory." He said leaving.

She smiled and followed Michel out to the desk he was checking over the rooms clucking his tongue. "Lorelai does that lumberjack diner man fix plumbing?" He asked.

"I have no idea." She said looking at the ceiling thinking. "I don't think so." She said even though he fixed the sink last week.

"We don't have rooms." Michel said shortly.

"Lorelai. Please. I'm sorry!" He said.

"You heard him." Lorelai said getting red in the face. "No rooms."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it." He said. Michel leaned back enjoying the drama unfolding before him.

"You're damn right." She said in a hushed tone careful not to say what he did. "You think that you can just waltz in here and demand that everything's alright? What about Rory? Do you think she's forgiven you?" She asked folding her arms over her chest getting on a role. _Well at least the sitting room's empty and everybody's out._ "Sure, she's in collage but that doesn't mean she's out of the loop. She's the one who found me anyway." She said uncrossing her arms.

_Found her?_ Michel thought.

"Come on I'm sure it wasn't bad." Chris said.

_Wrong move buddy._ "You're sure?" She asked "You're sure?" She asked again. "Are you so sure or are you guessing? You were drunk Chris how do you know what you did to me and what you didn't do to me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Don't Chris." She said putting her hand up. "Just don't." She shook her head. "When you're ready to grow up you can come and I'll think about forgiving you but now." She said looking him up and down. She laughed bitterly and continued, "No." She said with finality.

"I'm ready. Please. I just want to spend a day with my girls." He said.

"How many times have I told you we're NOT your girls?" She asked getting red once again. "Rory can chose to be your girl but I'm not your girl. Maybe when we were 16 and you knocked me up but after that I was never your girl." She sighed and turned away. "Michel just give him a room and if it has problems…well…then he'll get along with the room." She went into her office and shut her door sighing.

Michel looked at Chris. What an ass. He got her pregnant? "If the normal part of Rory doesn't come from her then where does it come from?" He asked looking for the room with the most problems. "You sure you're the father?" He asked smugly.

"What do you know anyway?" Chris asked.

"All I know is she's not coming out of there," he pointed at her office, "for a long time." He said getting a key for her. "I suggest you leave but if you want to say," he said shrugging, "here's your key." He said. "Before you go." He said tapping his fingers on the desk. "I like Rory. She's a good kid. I helped her with her French homework. She's smart." He said tapping faster. "Don't hurt her again." He said with much difficulty because the only emotion he ever showed was sarcasm and he wasn't even sure if that was an emotion. He turned on his heels before Chris could respond and went into the kitchen for a cookie and water to wash his mouth out. They both knew he meant stay away from Lorelai and Rory but he only said Rory. Over the years he built a little bubble around Lorelai and marked her: the annoying little sister. He had to do the big brother thing.

Chris sighed and went to his room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"He's staying at your inn?" He asked. She nodded and he poured her coffee.

"I can't believe I let him." She said looking up. "Did I tell you Michel stood up for us?" She asked smiling. "Even though he thought I wasn't listening it was sweet." She said.

"Just don't leave me for him." He joked leaning closer her on the counter.

"As long as you keep doing this." She said giving him a kiss. "Then I don't think I can." She giggled and he shook his head.

"But what about last week?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Michel probably connected the dots. He's smarter then we all think." She said looking down. "I have to tell Rory he's here." She said looking up at him. He nodded and she smiled. She got her phone out and dialed. Rory didn't have much to say about the subject only that she was coming home later.

"What did she say?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." She said. "At all." She added.

Luke shrugged.

"I don't think she's forgiven him." Lorelai added again.

"It must be hard for her." Luke said. "Knowing that her father's a jerk." He said.

Lorelai giggled and playfully slapped his chest. "You so didn't just say that." She hiccupped. He nodded and she giggled again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Rory got home she found Chris sitting on the step.

"What do you want?" She asked icily. She opened the door. "I'm meeting somebody." She said turning back to him.

"Please. Let me make it up to you." He said.

"If a boy comes tell him I'm in my room waiting." She said leaving the door open.

"A boy?" He asked.

She just rolled her eyes and went into her room picking out books she thinks Jess would like.

Ten minutes later Jess came into the house. "Rory?" He called.

"In her room." Chris said confused.

He nodded and went into her room.

Jess took his bag and emptied it out.

"Here." She filled his bag with the books she chose and put his books in a box.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. That's my dad by the way." She said rolling her eyes.

Jess cocked an eyebrow. "Want me to get rid of him?" He asked.

Rory giggled but shook her head. She started looking through the books he gave her when she heard Lorelai walk in.

"Chris." Lorelai said.

"Rory let me in. Well not so much let me in as leave the door open for me." He said shrugging.

"Rory!" Lorelai called ignoring Chris.

"In my room." Lorelai nodded and put her bag down.

"Should I be worried that there's a boy in there?" He asked.

"Smirk and leather jacket?" She asked. He nodded and she shrugged "No." She said.

"He looks experienced." He chocked out not comfortable about talking about how a teenager looks like he's done 'things' with girls before.

"And he is." She said getting water out of the fridge.

"You're not worried?" He asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You have the right to be?" She said and walked into Rory's room. "You guys want something to drink?" She asked.

"Water." Rory said eyes on the book. Lorelai nodded and got them both water.

"What do you want Chris?" Lorelai asked shutting the door to Rory's room.

"I want to know why you're letting them in the same room. Alone." He said. "Remember us." He said.

"I'd rather not." She spit out.

"Lore." He started.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you here?" She asked. "I know it's because of Emily so just give it up."

"She helped me realize-" He started.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Well why is this boy in the same room as her? Great parenting skills." He said scoffing.

"Like you'd know about parenting skills. You didn't raise a kid." She pointed out harshly.

"You're right. That was uncalled for." He said looking down.

"If you want you can make plans with her. I'm not stopping you. Jess is staying at his mom's new place and I have no idea when they're getting out of her room. I'm going to go see a movie. Good bye." She said coldly.

"I'll go with you." He pleaded.

"You're here for Rory." She said coldly. "Rory!" She screamed getting movies out of her shelf. "I have no time to go to the rent store so I'm sticking to what we have." She said walking into her room. "You're on your own for tonight. No wild parties." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom." Rory said grabbing a book off the pile he'd given her.

"Bye Jess." She said leaving not even taking a second glance at Chris.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"At your house?" He asked. "And he thought Rory and Jess were doing things?" He asked.

She nodded and got into bed. "I know. Crazy. I brought videos." She said. She handed them to him and he popped one of them in.

"Hardbodies. Isn't this what I fell asleep to?" He asked.

"Yep." She said snuggling into him.

He sighed and pressed play.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Rory, lovely I'm home." She said walking into her house.

"In here." She said making coffee.

"So how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Dad insisted on taking us to a movie and the only thing playing was Pretty in Pink so we watched it. I almost barfed at having to spend a night with him." Rory said pouring coffee.

"He's your dad." She giggled.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Coffee?" She asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Hit me up."

"You didn't have at Luke's?" She asked.

"I did. Now I'm having more." She said smiling.

"Let me get my book and we'll get going." She said.

"You bring a book everywhere child." She said. "We have to stop at the Dragonfly though." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Rory said.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Let me just get this thing." She said going into her office. Rory nodded and followed her. She got down on all fours and looked under her desk. "AHA!" she screamed getting it. "My stress ball. I'm so going to need this with Chris around." She muttered. "Ready." Lorelai said. Rory nodded and they made their way to Luke's.

They sat down at a table and then Andrew came in. "Rory I have a new shipment of books you'd like." He said knowingly.

"Save some for me?" She asked.

"Of course." He said taking a seat at the counter. Luke came over and gave them both pancakes.

"Thank you!" Rory squealed.

Luke rolled his eyes at her, "Mmhmm." He said.

Miss. Patty walked in and took a seat with them. "Morning dolls." She told them.

"Morning Patty. How's it going?" Rory asked while Lorelai devoured her pancakes. "Slow down mom." She said.

Miss Patty laughed at Lorelai. "Oh nothing just went for a walk." She said. "Better then dieting." She said knowingly.

"I wouldn't do either." Lorelai said drinking some of her coffee.

"Oh honey I know." She said giving Lorelai the once over getting up. "Maybe I should try your way you have a hot figure." She said.

"Are you hitting on me? I don't think that's appropriate seeing as my boyfriend is right there but meet me by the dumpsters after school." She giggled winking.

"You and your sense of humor." She said shaking her head sitting next to Andrew. Just then Chris came in and sat down just like he saw Patty do.

"Dad." Rory said a little uncomfortably.

"I'll be right back." Lorelai said going over to the counter to talk to Luke. Rory went back to her book ignoring Chris's attempts to talk. "Did you see that?" She asked Luke. He nodded and she sighed. "I can't wait until something happens and he's out of here." She said shaking her head.

"It's ok." Luke said.

"It's going to have to be." She said using the line she used the week before. "It has to be." She repeated. "He just sat down like he was my buddy." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I saw." Luke said.

"Like he was Miss. Patty or something!" She said shaking her head. "I have to get out of here." She said.

"Here." He said handing her coffee. "Calm down." He said.

"You're right. When did you always become right?" She asked.

"A long time ago." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and took the coffee. "Thank you." She said walking back to the table. Her phone ringed and she answered it. Chris eyes the sign on the wall but didn't say anything.

"You what?" She said into the phone. "You're kidding me." She said.

"Who is it?" Rory mouthed.

"Sookie…calm down." She said into the phone. "Which hospital?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Chris's attention was now on Lorelai. _How could she act so calm if a friend's in the hospital?_

"I'll call Jackson." She said rolling her eyes. Just then he walked in. "Here. Talk to him." She said into the phone. She handed to phone to Jackson and he looked at it. "Sookie. Hospital." She said. He nodded and walked outside.

"Again?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. She tripped over a chef this time though." She giggled.

Miss. Patty came running over. "What happened?" She asked.

_She wants the gossip._ "Sookie's in the hospital again. She tripped over a chef." She said giggling.

Miss. Patty ran out of the diner to tell Babbette. "We must really be low on gossip if THAT'S worthy of Babbette." Rory noted going back to her book.

"Must be." She echoed. Luke walked over to them. "Sookie's in the hospital again." Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke shook his head. "Klutz. No wonder you two get along." He said.

"I am appalled you would even suggest that I'm a klutz, right Rory?" She asked Rory.

"Silence is golden." She said smiling.

"Except for in a movie theater." She piped up.

"Actually Lorelai I believe it's especially in a movie theater." He said taking her plate rolling his eyes.

"You shut your mouth." She said folding her arms across her chest. "You two always team up on me. It's getting old." She said shaking her head.

"It never gets old." Rory said looking up from her book.

Lorelai pouted and went back to her coffee. "Mean."

Chris felt uncomfortable in this situation. _This must be the boyfriend._ He thought.

Just then April and Anna walked in.

"Hi." Lorelai said giving them a short wave and turning back to her table.

"Hi Lorelai." April said. "Hi Rory." She said. She looked at the man everybody seemed to hate sitting next to them. "Hi…"

"Chris." He filled in.

"Don't waste your time remembering his name." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

April shrugged and sat at the counter.

"Anna." Lorelai said.

Anna smiled and turned to Luke. "I'll pick her up tonight." She said tightly turning to leave. Luke nodded and went up to April to ask her what she wants.

Jess walks in and goes upstairs. Lorelai sighs. "Married life's not all it's cracked up to be." She said shaking her head.

"He's married?" Chris asked.

"No. His mom is." Lorelai said. Jess came down with a book and placed it in front of Rory.

"Forgot to give it to you." He said.

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Thanks." She read the title.

"Cause you live in Rome." He said smirking.

_To Kill a Mockingbird._

She rolled her eyes and took the book. "I'll get started on it right away Mr. Danes." She said giggling. "7th grade all over again." She said still giggling.

"Shut up." He said turning away.

"Thanks!" She called to him cheerily.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Kids." She said giggling at them. "Behave! No blood shed in here. Taylor would come in and explain to us how un sanitary it is even though we all know it is." She said.

"Blood doesn't match this outfit." Rory said giggling.

"That's my girl." Lorelai said pinching her cheek daughter's cheek.

Jess smirked at them and went behind the counter "Reporting for duty sir!" He said mocking a cheerful voice.

"He works here?" Chris asked.

"That's his uncle." She shrugged. "He helps." Lorelai added before turning back to her coffee. "Jackson has my phone." She said. Lorelai groaned at this. "My life line." She sighed and walked over to Luke. "Jackson has my phone." She said and went to sit in a stool.

Luke laughed at this, "your phone? Oh Lorelai Gilmore without a phone whatever shall she do?" He asked mocking a worried voice.

"Annoy her boyfriend until he's ready to pull his hair out." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"You do that daily." He said refilling her cup.

"Glad to know." She said smiling again. "So…" She said drinking her coffee. "I was thinking…"

"Never a good sign." He smirked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and pouted. "That gets me an extra cup." She smirked.

"No. You had here this morning. Then you went home and had some now you come here and have some." He said.

"I get another cup." She sing-songed.

He rolled his eyes and filled her cup up. "There. No more."

She shrugged, "we'll see about that."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**an: RR**


End file.
